true love, right !
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: "aku tidak akan menyerah kurokochi karena seichi itu milik ku" / "kau salah kise-kun akashi-kun akan tetap menjadi milik ku dan aku percaya itu. / "bila kau menyukainya kenapa tidak kau mengejarnya shintarou." baiklah ini summary yang aneh dan semoga ceritanya tidak aneh juga.
1. Chapter 1

**Dalam fic ini kuroko dan kise adalah seorang wanita.**

**Mohon reviewnya, minna.**

**Semoga tidak membosankan.**

**-selamat membaca minna-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kise ryouta seorang model wanita terkenal yang tinggal di amerika. Kise mempunyai seorang kaka perempuan bernama kise kyoko. Kehidupan kise sehari-harinya disibukan dengan jadwal pemotretan baik untuk majalah maupun iklan-iklan bahkan kise harus mejadi salah seorang model untuk fasion show salah satu brand ternama untuk launching fasion terbarunya. Untuk asmara ya kise masih setia untuk single dan masih sangat sibuk berkencan dengan jadwalnya yang padat. Banyak pria yang mencoba mendekati kise namun semua berakhir dengan penolakan tentunya dengan penolakan yang sopan ala kise ryouta.

Hingga pada suatu hari..

"nee-chan tumben sekali ikut dalam makan malam bukannya nee-chan biasanya disibukan dengan meeting perusahaan ?"

"bicara apa kau ryouta, kau sendiri sama biasanya kau sibuk dengan jadwal modeling mu itu."

"hari ini kaa-san meminta ku untuk meluangkan waktu. Makanya aku mengosongkan jadwal ku untuk kaa-san."

"sama halnya dengan ku."

"baiklah berhenti meributkan masalah jadwal kalian karena kaa-san dan tou-san punya pengumuman untuk ryouta."

"hah ? aku kaa-san, tou-san." Kise menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuknya.

"hem iya. Ryouta apa kau masih ingat dengan teman kecil mu dulu Akashi seijuuro ?"

"hemmm…hemmm… aku lupa tou-san."

"kau akan ingat bila nanti bertemu dengannya." Kaa-san tersenyum kearah kise dan membuat kise semakin penasaran dengan apa yang akan diumumkan oleh orang tuanya.

"baiklah kaa-san, tou-san apa pengumuman untuk ku ?"

"kise ryouta kami menjodohkan mu dengan Akashi seijuuro dan kau akan segera mungkin kembali ke jepang dan bertemu dengannya dan bertunangan dengannya nanti dijepang."

"…"

"bagus diam berarti setuju ryouta." Tou-san tersenyum melihat kise terdiam setelah mendengar pengumuman yang diberikan oleh kaa-san.

"HAH ? TIDAK ! AKU TIDAK MENERIMANYA DAN AKU TIDAK INGIN PINDAH KE JEPANG." Kise berteriak sehingga semua orang yang ada dalam ruang makan menutup kupingnya.

BRUK. Sukses sebuah sendok mendarat dikepala kise.

"kau sungguh berisik ryouta. Akashi seijuuro itu pilihan terbaik otou-san dan okaa-san jadi terimalah dengan lapang."

"sakit nee-chan jangan menimpuk ku dengan sendok. Dan aku tidak ingin di jodohkan. Aku ini model terkenal kalo untuk jodoh aku akan menemukannya dengan mudah."

"tentu kau harus bertunangan dengan Akashi seijuuro ryouta karena tou-san sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan Akashi teppei dan tentu ini akan berpengaruh untuk bisnis keluarga kita jadi kau harus pertimbangkan semua dulu."

"SEKALI KU BILANG TIDAK YA TIDAK !" kise bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan ruang makan begitu saja.

"kyoko, tou-san apakah kise baik-baik saja sepertinya kita memang tidak bisa memaksakannya."

"tenang saja kaa-san nanti aku akan bicara dengannya. Saat ini dia hanya terkejut. Ryouta itu adik yang baik dan penurut pasti dia akan menerima dan mengerti. Jadi kaa-san jangan bersedih."

"terima kasih kyoko."

"sama-sama kaa-san."

.

.

.

Akashi seijuuro pemain shogi terbaik nasional dan juga penerus dari perusahaan besar keluarga Akashi. Akashi merupakan anak tunggal dari keluarga Akashi dan kini ia memiliki seorang kekasih bernama kuroko tetsuya seorang pengajar dan juga pendiri taman kana-kanak. Hubungan Akashi dan kuroko sudah berjalan 4 tahun semenjak mereka masih duduk dibangku perkuliahan.

Hingga suatu hari…

"tumben sekali tou-san dan kaa-san menyempatkan untuk makan malam dirumah dan meminta ku untuk datang. Apa ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan."

"sei, kau memang to the point. Nikmati saja dulu makanannya setelah ini baru kita bicarakan."

"baiklah kaa-san."

30 kemudia setelah semua selesai makan malam.

"jadi apa yang akan kaa-san dan tou-san bicara kan ?"

"kami tahu kau sudah memiliki kekasih sei namun sepertinya tidak masalah."

"maksud kaa-san apa ?"

"maksud kaa-san mu, kami menjodohkan mu dengan anak rekan bisnis kami dan dia akan segera pindah ke jepang dalam waktu dekat ini untuk mengenal mu lebih jauh. Untuk masalah kekasih memiliki 2 tunangan tidak masalah bukan sei ?"

"…"

"wah sepertinya kau setuju sei."

"jangan bercanda tou-san, kaa-san. Kalian tahu hanya tetsuya yang aku cintai dan aku tidak menerima ini."

"kami tahu akan seperti ini namun tidak ada salahnya kalian bertemu dulu dan juga mengenal satu-sama kalin bukan."

"aku tidak tertarik dan lebih baik tidak usah kalian tolak atau batalkan saja niat kalian untuk menjodohkan ku dengan anak rekan bisnis kalian."

"tidak bisa. Kau akan tetap mengenalnya dan besok kau sudah bisa menempati apartemen baru mu dan disana kau akan tinggal dengan calon tunangan mu."

"aku tidak mau."

"kau harus mau. Semua sudah diurus kau hanya perlu pindah saja untuk calon mu dia akan segera pindah kejepang dalam waktu seminggu sampai 10 hari kedepan."

"bila tidak ada topik lain. Aku akan kembali ke apartemen tetsuya karna aku sudah janji mengunjunginya." Akashi bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi setelah berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"apa tidak apa tou-san."

"tenanglah. Tidak apa-apa kaa-san."

.

.

.

Semenjang pengumuman bahwa dirinya akan dijodohkan dengan anak rekan bisnis orang tuanya kise mendadak menjadi pendiam karna memang tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. perjodohannya karena memang perusahaan ayahnya dengan perusahaan temannya ingin menyatukan asset perusahaan agar berkembang jauh lebih pesat. Tetap saja dikorban kan untuk masalah perusahaan sangat menyakitkan. Kise selalu berpikir akan memilih calon pasangannya nanti sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan tetapi kenyataannya kise dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak dia kenal namun baik kaka atau orang tuanya meyakinkan bahwa orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya itu orang yang sangat baik.

Persiapan kepindahan kise ke jepang pun segera selesai, untuk karir modelnya tentu kise akan melanjutkannya disana bahkan bila ia harus kembali ke amerika lagi bukanlah hal yang jadi masalah karena kise masih teramat ingin terus mengembangkan karirnya dibidang modeling dan juga bidang seni music yang coba ia geluti beberapa tahun terakhir.

"nee-chan bagaimana jika aku tidak cocok dengan pria itu. Bukan kah menyedihkan menikah dengan orang yang tidak kita cintai. Dan aku di jepang tidak punya teman bagaimana jika aku kesepian. Nee-chan disini dan tidak bisa ikut tinggal dengan ku di jepang nanti."

"huff.. kau berpikir terlalu dramatisir ryouta. Coba kau pikirkan baik-baik. Midorma shintarou itu sahabat mu kan dan apa kau lupa bahwa dia itu tinggal di jepang saat ini. Dan mengenai bagaimana kelanjutan pertunangan mu kau jalani dulu saja, semua ada jalannya bila tidak cocok pun nanti ada jalan agar kau bisa bahagia jadi pikirkan hal positif saja ryouta."

"midorimachi, ya benar dia di jepang waah sungguh keajaiban sekali. Aku akan mengirimi email dan memberitahu kepindahan ku padanya."

Kise meninggalkan kakanya diruang kerjanya dan mulai sibuk dengan handphonenya.

"kau tahu ryouta, kau itu jauh lebih kuat dan tegar dari ku jadi hal ini akan bisa kau lewati dengan baik. Kau adik yang sangat manis dan kuat."

.

.

.

"tetsuya."

"ada apa sei-kun."

"duduklah dan kenakan pakaian mu."

Kuroko duduk dan mulai memakai pakaiannya satu persatu dan melihat raut wajah kekasihnya yang begitu sangat tidak tenang seakan menyimpan masalah besar.

"kau terlihat buruk akhir-akhir ini sei, ada masalah yang belum kau beritahu pada ku ?"

"aku dijodohkan oleh okaa-san dan otou-san dengan anak rekan bisnis mereka."

DEG. Jantung kuroko serasa ingin lepas dari tempatnya dan hujaman panah menujuk tajam sampai membuatnya sesak.

"jangan bercanda seijuuro-kun."

"aku serius."

"sudahlah aku tahu kau bercanda." Kuroko bangkit dan meninggalkan Akashi yang masih duduk dikasur dan tampak enggan merubah posisinya.

Pikiran kuroko entah kenapa sangat berantakan rasa sakit itu mengakan enggan pergi dan bila ini mimpi kuroko ingin bangun dan tidak akan ingin bermimpi lagi seperti ini. Bermimpi saat seorang Akashi seijuuro bilang bahwa dirinya dijodohkan. Padahal jelas posisinya selama ini hanya ada kuroko seorang yang mengisi hari-hari seorang Akashi seijuuro dan menjadi pemenang dalam hatinya.

Kuroko mengambil tasnya yang ada disofa dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemennya dan berjalan tidak tentu arah untuk menenangkan pikirannya sebelum kembali bicara dengan Akashi.

Sementara Akashi masih pada posisinya dan tangannya mengelus bagian kasur sebelahnya tempat dimana biasanya kuroko tidur disampingnya dengan wajah damainya. Mencoba menghirup udara disekitar kamar udara yang tercium percampuran harus vanilla dan juga papermint yang harus yang mewakili mereka berdua karena sudah bertahun-tahun mereka tidur dikamar ini.

Akashi melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar namun tidak menemukan kekasihnya bahkan tasnya pun sudah ada dan satu hal yang Akashi tau kuroko sudah pergi dari apartemen ini dan Akashi tidak berminat untuk mengejarnya karena dia tahu saat ini kuroko ingin menenangkan pikirannya dan Akashi memutuskan untuk menunggu diapartemen mereka sembari membereskan apartemen.

Matahari sudah ingin kembali keperaduannya dan bintang bersiap untuk bersinar dan bulan siap mendampinginya. Kuroko berjalan menuju apartemen yang mungkin masih ada Akashi disana namun ya itulah tempat kuroko pulang selama ini dan hidup disana dengan seorang kekasih yang begitu dicintainya.

Sampai didepan pintu kuroko enggan sekali membuka pintu itu entah kenapa perasaanya masih juga tidak tenang namun tidak sekalut tadi pagi.

"aku pulang." Kuroko membuka pintu dan memasuki apartemennya dan apartemen itu sudah rapih. Dan kuroko tersenyum tipis melihat keadaan sekitarnya dan kuroko mencium wangi makanan ya makanan yang Akashi masakan untuknya dan harusnya hanya untuknya selamanya.

Kuroko melangkah ke dapur dan benar saja surai merah itu sedang asik memasak. Kuroko menghampirinya dan memeluk surai merah itu dari belakang.

"kau sudah pulang tetsuya."

"hem sei."

"mandi dulu nanti akan ku siapkan makan malam untuk mu."

"hem sei. Ano bisakah kau diam aku sangat ingin memeluk mu seperti ini sebentar saja sei."

"baiklah."

5 menit berlalu dan kuroko masih memeluk Akashi dan baju Akashi dari belakang mulai basah ya kuroko menangis dipundak Akashi dan Akashi sadar itu dan membiarkan kekasihnya menangis sampai dia tenang.

10 menit berlalu dan isakan kuroko sudah mulai mereda. Akashi membalikan tubuhnya dan memeluk kuroko yang masih menangis.

"menangislah sebanyak kau ingin tetsuya."

"sssei."

"tidak apa. Menangis lah sampai kau puas. Aku akan selallu disisi mu dan kau tahu akan hal itu bukan. Aku mencintai mu lebih dari apapun tetsuya dan kau juga tahu itu."

Akashi membawa kuroko keruang tengah dan mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya yang masih menangis. Senyuman tipis terukir diwajah Akashi karena kekasihnya itu biasanya paling jago untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya bahkan untuk menangis Akashi bisa menghitunya. Namun sekarang kekasihnya menangis dan begitu rapuh dalam pelukannya.

"sei, bisa kau jelaskan kata-kata mu tadi pagi."

"kau sudah tenang dan siap untuk bicara karena aku akan menjelaskan bila pikirannya sudah tenang tetsuya."

"sudah sei. Bicaralah."

"otou-san menjodohkan aku dengan anak rekan bisnisnya dan juga dia berkata bahwa tidak ada salahnya untuk mempunyai 2 tunangan. Dia masih sangat menyukai mu. Pertunangan ku itu hanya monopoli bisnis keluarga saja tetsuya. Dan aku berpikir aku akan menolaknya karena untuk ku 1 orang saja cukup dan hanya kau sampai kapan pun yanga ada disisi ku."

"memang kenapa tou-san tiba-tiba menjodohkan mu apa ada masalah dengan bisnis keluarga mu ?"

"bukan keluarga ku tetsuya. Tapi keluarga rekan bisnis otou-san, perusahaann mereka sedang dalam ambang pailit dan bila sampai pailit maka 1400 pekerja akan kehilangan pekerjaannya. Itu akan menjadi masalah tetsuya, kau paham kan. Keluarga itu kemudian menawarkan perjodohan dengan anak mereka dan okaa-san menyetujui itu."

"jadi begitu permasalahannya. Jadi bila kau bertuanngan dengannya sama seperti kau menyelamatkan pekerjaan 1400 pekerja dari phk, sei."

"iya bisa seperti itu."

"kau jalani saja sei."

"tetsuya~"

"tidak apa aku paham, walaupun berat sekali sei. Aku tidak boleh egois memeliki mu meskipun aku sangat ingin, untuk ku lebih baik dirinya berguna untuk banyak orang dibanding hanya untuk 1 orang saja."

"tapi 1 orang itu adalah orang yang kusayangi, bagaimana menurut mu ?"

"memang berat dan naïf jika aku bilang ikhlas sepenuhnya namun tidak salahnya dicoba asal ada 1 syarat."

"aku juga punya syarat."

"apa itu sei ?"

"kau dulu tetsuya."

"berjanji tidak menyentuhnya, berjanji tidak akan jatuh hati padanya, dan berjanji untuk tetap selalu dengan ku smapai kapan mu juga."

"dan aku minta kau kuroko tetsuya untuk menjadi pendamping hidup ku sampai kapan pun." Akashi mengeluarkan cincin dan memakaikannya di jari manis kuroko.

Kuroko memeluk erat Akashi dan Akashi mengelus surai baby blue panjang yang sedang memeluknya dengan erat.

"kau mau mandi atau ku mandikan ?"

"aku mandi sendiri saja sei." Wajah kuroko memerah.

"cepat mandi, makan malam dan aku meminta jatah ku malam ini."

"tidak akan sei." Kuroko melemparkan handuk kearah Akashi dan Akashi hanya tertawa lepas karena wajah kuroko yang memerah.

Kuroko masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan Akashi menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka.

"kau jangan khawatir tetsuya. Kau bisa pegang janji ku. Akan ku usahakan kau akan menjadi satu-satunya dalam hidup ku dengan cara ku sendiri."

.

.

.

"nee-chan, jaga baik-baik dirimu jangan lupa makan."

"kau juga jaga diri ryouta. Jangan buat masalah disana."

"baiklah nee-chan."

"kau sudah menghubungi midorma ?"

"sudah, kami akan bertemu setelah aku sampai dijepang."

"baguslah. Pergilah dan jaga dirimu dan jangan sungkan bercerita bila kau ingin."

"baiklah nee-chan. Aku pergi dulu. Akan ku kirim email jika sudah sampai disana."

Kise ryouta sudah duduk dalam pesawat yang akan membawanya ke jepang dan akan memulai cerita dan kehidupan baru disana.

"baiklah Akashi seijuuro aku sangat ingin melihat mu dan akan ku pastikan kau tidak akan menyukai ku dan membatalkan rencana konyol ini yang sukses merenggut hidup tenang ku."

.

.

.

"jadi tunangan mu akan tiba hari ini di jepang sei."

"jangan memanggilkan tunangan ku, tetsuya."

"terus aku harus memanggilnya siapa bahkan kau sendiri tidak tahu namanya kan."

"kalau begitu jangan membicarakannya dan percayalah pada ku, tetsuya."

"ku coba seijuuro-kun."

.

.

.

Bandara narita..

"wah aku akhirnya sampai juga." Kise ryouta melepas kaca matanya dan melihat sekeliling.

"selamat datang nona ryouta-sama." Seorang buttler menghampirinya.

"ya. Jepang tidak banyak berubah ya aku sedikit merindukan suasananya dan bukan kah ini menjelang natal. Wah sangat indah jepang dengan salju dimana-dimana."

"nona, mari menuju apartemen nona karena tuan muda seijuuro-sama menunggu anda."

"hah ? ah aku ingin berkeliling berikan alamat apartemennya nanti aku akan kesana setelah berkeliling."

"tapi nona."

"sudahlah mana alamatnya aku paling tidak suka dibantah"

"baik nona."

.

.

.

Akashi mencoba menenangkan diri karena sebentar lagi calon tunangannya akan segera datang dan ia harus menghadapi orang asing dan akashi memutuskan untuk membuat orang itu patuh dengannya bagaimana pun caranya karena memang akashi tidak suka dibantah karena dia selalu benar dan perkataannya adalah perintah absolut.

_**Teng ting nong…**_

Suara bel berbunyi ya itu dia calon tunangan akashi tiba. Seorang maid membuka pintu itu dan para buttler yang ditugaskan untuk menjemput calon tunangannya masuk satu persatu dan tidak kunjung pula menunjukan orang yang ia tunggu.

"selamat malam seijuuro-sama" buttler itu menundukan kepala didepan akashi.

"mana orang itu ?"

"maaf seijuuro-sama, nona kise ryouta bilang ingin berkeliling jepang sebentar lalu akan kembali ke apartemen dan saya sudah memberikan alamat dan juga nomor telfon saya bila nona ryouta meminta untuk dijemput."

"cih. tidak usah dipedulikan orang seperti itu."

.

.

.

"waaaaaahhhhh jepang memang tidak banyak berubah." Kise berteriak sembari jalan menyusuri kota Tokyo.

Saking asiknya kise melihat suasana kota Tokyo ia menabrak seorang wanita dengan surai baby blue dan menjatuhkan kue yang dibawahnya. Kise pun refleks langsung membantu orang itu bangun dan merapihkan bawaan orang itu yang terjatuh juga.

"anoo.. maafkan saya. Maaf sekali."

"tidak apa-apa. Salah saya juga tidak fokus berjalan."

"kau mau ku antar pulang dan sepertinya kue mu itu rusak."

"tidak apa-apa nanti aku akan membelinya lagi."

"mau kugantikan kuenya."

"tidak usah, dan maaf saya masih harus berjalan lagi."

"ah iya sekali lagi maaf ya."

Surai baby blue itu berjalan meninggalkan kise yang masih memperhatikannya.

"hei siapa nama mu…."

Surai baby blue itu menengok dan berkata "kuroko tetsuya."

**- bersambung -**


	2. Chapter 2

"midorimachi."

**BRUK.**

"kise bisa kah kau muncul dengan normal."

"kau saja yang lengah sampai jatuhkan coba kau tidak lengah pasti bisa menangkap ku dengan baik."

"sikap mu masih saja ke kanak-kanakan dan bangunlah mau sampai kapan kau diatas ku seperti ini."

"ah gomen ne, midorimachi." Kise mengulurkan tangannya ke midorma yang terjatuh untuk berdiri kembali.

"lebih baik kita cari tempat untuk ngobrol saja sekalian makan."

"baiklah." Kise langsung merangkul sebelah tangan midorma.

"jangan seenaknya merangkul orang, kise."

"biarkan saja aku sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini dan kau masih saja mengeluh sudah kau diam dan jalan saja."

"huffff… terserah saja, kise."

"hem."

"hem, selamat datang kembali ke jepang."

"waaahhhh terima kasih midormachi."

Kise dan midorma berjalan dan memutuskan untuk makan di maji burger karena tempat itu adalah tempat favorit mereka berdua saat masih SMP.

"aku sangat rindu tempat ini, sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak kesini."

"salah sendiri kau tidak pernah kembali kesini sejak kepindahan mu."

"aku sibuk midorimachi dan aku senang kau mengunjungi ku di amerika saat senggang."

"kenapa kau kembali, kise."

"aku dijodohkan oleh otou-san dan okaa-san dengan anak rekan kerja mereka dan aku akan tinggal dengan orang yang akan dijodohkan dengan ku agar kami bisa saling mengenal sebelum nanti bertunangan. Bukan kah itu terdengar menyedihkan, midorimachi."

"…"

"midorimachi."

"…"

"midorimachi."

"ah iya ada apa kise."

"kenapa kau melamun ? kau cemburu ?"

"jangan bercanda kise. Siapa yang cemburu."

"hahahahahaha baiklah ayo makan aku sangat lapar sekali dan hari ini boleh menginap di apartemen mu ?"

.

.

.

"tuan muda seijuuro, saya sudah mencoba menghubungi nona ryouta namun belum ada balasan."

"cih, sudah ku bilang jangan pedulikan orang seperti itu dan aku akan pergi malam ini, ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan."

"tuan saya hanya ingin mengingatkan kalau besok tuan besar dan nyonya besar meminta anda untuk makan malam bersama dirumah."

"baiklah."

"apa tuan muda tidak ingin menunggu nona ryouta."

"tidak. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus ku urus."

Akashi bangun dari duduknya dan keluar apartemen.

"siapa dia memangnya, membuat ku menunggu." Batin akashi.

.

.

.

"kau harus pulang, kise. Lebih baik temui dulu calon tunangan mu itu."

"aku tidak mau."

"jangan membuat ku pusing, kise. Bila kau pulang aku berjanji akan mengajak mu ke taman bermain."

"kau serius, midorimachi ?"

"ya."

"baiklah aku akan pulang."

"kau tahu alamat apartemennya biar nanti ku antar."

"hem, sebentar sepertinya tadi aku diberitahu dan aku taro ditas alamatnya." Kise mengacak-ngaca isi tasnya mencari alamat apartemnnya.

"kenapa lama sekali ? ini sudah larut lebih baik kau pulang, aku tidak mau dituduh menculik mu."

"sebentar midorimachi aku sedang mencarinya."

"ya."

10 menit kemudia kise mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya dan hasilnya nihil tidak ada kertas yang berisikan alamat apartemennya.

"bagaimana ini midorimachi, aku tidak menemukannya dimana." Kise mulai merengek ke midorima.

"jangan merengek seperti itu nanti orang berpikir yang tidak-tidak melihat mu seperti itu."

"apa tidak ada nomor yang bisa kau hubungi untuk menanyakan alamat ?"

"tunggu sebentar tadi aku memberikan nomor ku ke seorang buttler. Mungkin saja dia menghubungi ku."

Kise mulai mencari hp nya dan melihat banyak email masuk di hpnya dan mulai mengecek satu-satu email yang masuk.

"yeah. Mereka menghubungi ku. Aku selamat midorimachi dan sepertinya aku akan meminta jemput mereka saja."

"baguslah lebih baik kau hubungi sekarang."

Kise menghubungi buttler untuk menjemputnya ke maji burger. Setelah itu kise ditemani midorma menunggu buttler itu datang menjemput kise. 30 menit berlalu dan buttler itu menghubungi kise bahwa sekarang ia berada di maji burger, kise pun berjalan keluar dari maji burger dan menemukan buttler yang menunggunya.

"baiklah aku pulang dulu midorimachi. Senang bertemu dengan mu."

"ya aku juga."

"sekarang tanggal 19 desember bukan berarti natal sebentar lagi, kau mau menemani ku saat malam natal ?"

"nanti ku hubungi bisa atau tidaknya, kise."

"baiklah. Aku pulang."

Kise masuk kedalam mobil dan mobil itu perlahan jalan meninggalkan midorma yang masih berdiri melihat laju mobil itu. Sesekali ia melirik layar hp nya dan melihat fotonya bersama kise tadi sebelum mereka meninggalkan maji burger. Kise memaksa untuk foto bersama dan menjadikan wallpaper di hp midorma dan juga hpnya. Menurut kise itu momen dimana dia bertemu sahabatnya lagi dan harus diabadinya melalui foto.

"kau tahu kise. Aku cukup senang kau kembali setidaknya kau berada dekat di sisi ku." Bantin midorima.

.

.

.

Akashi sampai di apartemen kuroko dan masuk kedalamnya dan ruangan itu gelap dan akashi bertanya-tanya apakah kuroko sedang keluar. Akashi melangkahkan kakinya menuju saklar lampu untuk menghidupkan lampu dan setelah akashi menghidupkan lampunya.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SEI/AKASHI-KUN/AKASHI/AKACHIN."

"kalian."

"surprise." Teriak kuroko.

"hem terima kasih tetsuya, satsuki, daiki, dan atushi."

"baiklah tiup lilin tapi sebelumnya kau make a wish dulu sei."

Akashi memejamkan matanya lalu meniup lilin yang ada diatas kue yang dibawa kuroko.

"akachin, boleh minta kue nya ?"

"tentu atushi tapi setelah ku potong dan aku berikan ke tetsuya dulu."

"baiklah akachin."

Akashi memotongnya dan potongan pertama diberikan ke kuroko tetsuya kekasihnya lalu teman-temannya bergantian.

"memang ini sudah tanggal 20 tetsuya."

"hem, kau lihat ini pukul 00.05 sei."

"terima kasih tetsuya." Akashi mengecup kening kuroko.

Dan acara pesta kecil pun dimulai dengan makanan yang sengaja kuroko siapkan sejak pagi tadi untuk surprise ulang tahun akashi kekasihnya.

"satsuki, lebih baik kita pulang ini sudah pukul 2 nanti aku kena semprot okaa-san mu."

"baiklah."

"aku juga ingin pulang dan kita bareng ya minechin."

"baiklah murasakibara."

"apa kalian tidak ingin menginap saja disini ?" tawar kuroko ke teman-temannya.

"tidak, kami pulang saja tetsu-kun."

"baiklah hati-hati ya dan terima kasih telah membantu ku. Dan murasakibara-kun kau boleh membawa kue yang ada dikulkas itu bila kau ingin."

"baiklah, terima kasih kurochin."

Setelah itu aomine, momoi, dan murasakibara keluar apartemen dan pulang kerumah masing-masing. Dan kuroko memberekan bekas makanan dan minuman yang berserakan di ruang tengah apartemennya.

"bukan lebih baik dibereskan besok saja tetsuya."

"besok siang aku akan pulang kerumah ku sei. Nenek sakit dan aku ingin menjenguknya. Kau mau ikut ?"

"ya akan ku antar. Apa kau akan menginap bila tidak setelah itu ikutlah makan malam bersama dirumah ku."

"sepertinya menginap karena okaa-san besok sore harus menemani otou-san ke Kyoto untuk pekerjaannya selama 2 hari jadi aku yang akan mengurus nenek."

"hem, baiklah lusa aku akan membantu mu menjaga nenek."

"baiklah sei."

"yasudah lebih baik besok pagi saja sekarang kita tidur. Dan tetsuya mana kado ku ?"

"ada di kamar sei. Hem boleh aku bertanya sei ?"

"apa tetsuya?"

"apa kau sudah bertemu dengan orang yang dijodohkan dengan mu ?"

"belum, setelah datang ke jepang dia malah langsung berkeliling dan aku belum menemuinya."

"hem begitu sei."

"jangan cemas, kau tetap akan menjadi milik ku sampai kapan pun dan percayalah pada ku."

Akashi memeluk kuroko untuk menenangkannya dan mempercayainya.

"aku percaya pada mu sei." Kuroko mengeratkan pelukannya.

"terima kasih tetsuya karena hanya itu yang kubutuhkan dari mu."

.

.

.

"wah aparteman yang luas juga." Kise mengelilingi apartemen yang akan ia tempati.

"nona ryouta kamar anda sudah diberekan dan juga barang-barang anda sudah disusun bila ada susunan kamar yang ingin diubah nona bilang saja."

"baiklah akan ku cek nanti."

"apa nona ingin memakan sesuatu ?"

"aku sudah makan tadi jadi tidak perlu dan terima kasih. Dan mana seijuuro kenapa aku tidak melihatnya apa dia sudah tidur ?"

"tuan muda seijuuro pergi karena ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan."

"hem. Baguslah. Aku istirahat dulu ya." Kise membuka pintu kamarnya sebelum masuk seorang maid memanggilnya.

"nona ryouta, tuan besar dan nyonya besar meminta anda mengunjunginya dikediaman akashi besok siang dan nona hari ini adalah ulang tahun tuan muda seijuuro dan besok akan diadakan makan malam untuk merayakan ulang tahun tuan muda seijuuro."

"hem jadi orang itu ulang tahun. Baiklah."

Kise masuk kekamar dan melihat ruanganya sudah tertata rapih.

"ulang tahun ya hari ini. Hem pantas saja nee-chan menyuruh ku membeli sesuatu untuknya sepertinya nee-chan tau hal ini."

Kise mengelurkan hp nya dan mulai mengetik sebuah email.

From : kise ryouta

To : kise kyoko

Subject : sudah sampai.

Teks : _nee-chan aku sudah sampai dijepang dan juga sudah berkeliling Tokyo setelah sampai lalu aku bertemu dengan midorimachi, kau tahu nee-chan dia semakin ganteng saja sekarang ^.^ . nee-chan aku tahu kau menyuruhku mencari oleh-oleh untuk seijuuro bukan untuk oleh-oleh melainkan kado ulang tahun seijuuro kau memang iseng nee-chan dan akan ku balas nanti ^o^ . dan nee-chan aku belum bertemu dengan seijuuro karena dia sedang ada urusan diluar jadi kedatangan ku ke jepang membuat mood ku baik karena aku belum bertemu dengannya dan bila dia orang yang mengesalkan akan ku buat dia jatuh cinta dengan ku._

**Send.**

Setelah mengirim email kise berganti pakaian dan tidur.

.

.

.

"tetsuya bangunlah sudah pagi."

Kuroko mencoba membuka matanya yang masih sangat terasa berat dan melihat akashi disampingnya dengan senyumnya yang sangat manis dibanding vailla milkshake kesukaanya.

"ohayou sei."

"ohayou. Bangun dan mandilah ini sudah jam 9 pagi bukan kah kau ingin pulang kerumah mu untuk menjaga nenek."

"hem. Iya benar." Kuroko bangkit untuk duduk lalu memeluk akashi dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"sudah ku siapkan sarapan jadi mandi lah dulu akan ku tunggu kau."

"baiklah dan terima kasih sei."

"hem iya."

40 menit pun berlalu kuroko sudah selesai bersiap dan sarapan bersama akashi sembari membicarakan agenda mereka hari ini. Setelah selesai sarapan kuroko membereskannya dan akashi bersiap untuk mengantar kuroko pulang kerumah. Setelah selesai bersiap kuroko dan akashi pun berangkat kerumah kuroko.

"tetsuya, kau semalam membeli 2 kue ?"

"hem iya. Tadinya aku sudah membeli satu namun dijalan ada seorang wanita yang menabrak mu dan kuenya jatuh walaupun hanya rusak sedikit tapi aku tahu itu tidak layak untuk mu karena kau suka kesempurnaan bukan sei, jadi aku meminta momoi-san membelikan kue lagi untuk mu dan kue yang ku beli ku berikan ke murasakibara-kun karena terlalu banyak kue sayang bila tidak dimakan, kau kan tidak suka yang manis-manis berlebihan sei."

"hem seperti itu."

"dan kau tahu sei, orang yang menabrak ku itu seorang wanita yang sangat cantik dengan rambut kuning yang terurai panjang juga matanya seperti madu. Aku rasa orang itu sangat familiar untuk ku."

"kau mengenalnya ?"

"tidak. Hanya saja sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya disalah satu majalah, mungkin saja dia seorang model."

"hem. Apa kau berkenalan ?"

"tidak. Hanya saja dia menanyakan nama ku tapi aku lupa bertanya kembali padanya. Apa kau nanti akan langsung pulang kerumah sei setelah mengantar ku ?"

"tidak. Aku harus ke kantor kerena ada laporan akhir tahun yang harus ku periksa terlebih dahulu setelah selesai baru aku akan pulang Karena dari pagi okaa-san sudah cerewet menelfon untuk segara pulang."

"hem. Jangan lupa nanti kau makan sei disela-sela pekerjaan mu karena kau selalu saja lupa makan."

"baiklah."

Sampai dirumah kuroko akashi langsung pergi menuju kantornya untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lalu pulang untuk menemui orang tuanya yang sudah menunggunya.

.

.

.

"wah nona ryouta sangat cantik sekali dengan drees putihnya." Puji seorang maid yang melihat penampilan kise.

"ah terima kita berangkat sekarang"

"iya nona."

Kise pun berangkat menuju rumah calon tunangannya itu. Sepanjang perjalanan kise mencoba menebak bagaimana orang yang akan dia temui itu dan terniang kata-kata okaa-sannya _"apa kau mengingat akashi seijuuro."_ Apakah itu berarti kise pernah mengenal orang itu sebelumnya namun kise mencoba memikirkan kapan dan dimana ia kenal dengan orang itu namun pikirannya tidak menemukan jawbannya atau mungkin okaa-san hanya bergurau saja.

Tangan kise membuka email yang baru saja masuk di hpnya.

From : nee-chan

To : kise ryouta.

Subject : none

Teks: _bukan kah bagus berarti kau tidak perlu lagi membelikannya kado. Dan semoga sukses untuk pertemuannya dan jaga sikap kekanak-kanakan mu itu lebih dewasa lah._

Kisepun tersenyum melihat email dari kakanya itu dan jemarinya mulai sibuk mengetik balasan untuk kakanya.

From : kise ryouta

To : nee-chan

Subject : none

Teks: _wah nee-chan memantau ku ya. Senangnya dan tenanglah nee-chan akan ku pastikan akashi seijuuro itu jatuh hati pada ku ^.^_

Sepanjang jalan kise asik bertukar email dengan kakanya tentunya hal yang tidak biasa selama di amerika bertukar email dengan kakanya hanya seperlunya saja namun sekarang bahkan ia bertukar email hanya untuk sekedar menggoda kakanya dan menceritakan hari-harinya dijepang. Mungkin memang pertunangan ini baik karena membuat komunikasi kaka dan adik dalam keluarga kise itu berjalan dengan baik dan peran kaka dan adik berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

Sampailah kise disebuah mansion besar dengan banyak maid yang menyambutnya dan menghantarkannya keruang yang akan mempertemukannya dengan rekan bisnis ayahnya dan juga orang tua dari calon tunangannya. Dan kini dia berhenti didepan pintu yang akan segera terbuka dan kise akan bisa melihat orang-orang itu dan untuk menenangkan pikirannya kise menarik nafas dengan pelan dan akhirnya terbuka pintu itu dan memperlihatkan sosok lelaki paruh baya yang begitu rupawan dan juga berwibawa dengan disampingnya seorang wanita dengan charisma dan juga paras cantik tersenyum kearahnya.

"selamat siang, saya kise ryouta anak dari kise hyuga dan kise aida." Kise memberi salam dan mengenalkan dirinya.

"selamat datang ryouta kami menunggu mu dan panggil saja kami okaa-san dan otou-san." Perumpuan itu menghampiri kise dan memeluknya.

"ah iya okaa-san. Senang bertemu dengan anda."

"wah sangat manis sekali kau ryouta."

"selamat datang ryouta."

"iya otou-san terima kasih telah menyambut saya."

"baiklah ayo kita duduk dan berbincang sedikit."

Kise pun berbincang dengan kedua otang tua calon tunangannya itu. Membicarakan menganai karir kise sebagai model sampai membicarakan hal-hal seperti makanan dan juga hobi kise. Dan kesan yang kise dapat adalah keluarga yang hangat dan juga menyenangkan seperti keluarganya sendiri ya kecannggungan itu mulai pudar secara perlahan.

"okaa-san memainkan piano jua ?" kise melihat piano putih yang berada disudut ruangan.

"hem iya, dan bukan kah kau juga bisa memainkannya ?"

"apa itu benar ryouta. Mainkan untuk kami lagu yang kau suka."

"hem. Baiklah otou-san dan okaa-san." Kise berjalan menuju piano itu dan duduk didepannya dan bersiap memainkan lagu untuk otou-san dan okaa-san yang menunngu untuk mendengarkan permainannya.

Kise mulai menekan tuts piano itu dan kise memutuskan untuk memainkan lagu _Kelly Clarkson Because of You._

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh_

_Every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_

Diluar ruangan akashi berdiri dan mendengar alunan piano yang begitu indah dan juga suara yang begitu merdu, halus, dan menenangkan dan akashi memejamkan matanya dan mendengarkan alunan music itu memasuki telinganya dan sungguh luapan emosi si penyanyi begitu tersampaikan dengan lagu itu. Dan yang akashi sadari itu bukan suara dan permainan music okaa-sannya yang biasa ia dengar, akashi berpikir bahwa sedang ada tamu yang berkunjung dan biarpun tamu tidak biasanya seorang tamu memainkan alat music yang ada disudut ruangan itu, alat music yang sangat menjadi idola okaa-sannya saat senggan. Perlahan akashi membuka pintu itu dan melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut kuning yang terurai memainkan piano didepannya dengan sangat indah. Namun akashi segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah kedua orang tuanya yang sedang duduk bersama sembari mendengarkan alunan music dan suara merdu itu. Akashi membukukan badannya untuk memberi salam namun yang sadar kehadiran akashi hanya otuo-sannya saja sedangkan okaa-sannya terlarut dalam suasana didalam ruangan itu. Akashi masih enggan untuk duduk bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya dan ia memilih untuk tetap berdiri menatap orang yang sedang asik memainkan piano.

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

Seketika permainan dan alunan suara merdu itu berhenti. Okaa-san bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri wanita itu dan memeluknya. Tentu pemandangan yang aneh untuk seorang akashi seijuuro bila memang hanya tamu tidak mungkin okaa-sannya akan memeluknya dan otou-sannya bertepuk tangan dengan bahagia ketika alunan itu terhenti.

"permainan yang sangat indah ryouta, okaa-san sangat menikmati permainan mu." Okaa-san masih tetap memeluk kise dari belakang.

"terima kasih dan syukur bila anda menyukainya."

"sangat indah dan penuh penghayatan, ryouta." Puji otou-san.

"nah nah karena ryouta sudah sangat indah memainkan music bagaimana kalo kita makan malam dulu ."

"baiklah."

"ryouta, seijuuro sudah datang."

DEG. Kise mendadak membatu mendengar bahwa seijuuro datang ya calon tunangannya itu sekarangada satu ruangan dengannya dan mungkin ada dibelakangnya. Okaa-san pun melepas pelukannya.

"wah sei, kau sudah datang sejak kapan?"

"dari tadi okaa-san, okaa-san saja yang tidak menyadarinya ."

Kise bangun dari duduknya dan membalikan tubuhnya. Akhirnya iris dwi warna emas-merah bertemu dengan iris madu. Kise takjub dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya laki-laki yang begitu tampan dan juga sangat berwibawa namun dengan tatapan dingin yang membekukan.

"baiklah lebih baik kalian berkenalan dulu. Sei ini adalah kise ryouta calon tunangan mu."

Kise tersadar dari lamunannya yang takjub melihat sosok laki-laki didepannya.

"perkenalkan nama ku kise ryouta." Kise membukukan badannya dan mengenalkan dirinya dengan penuh kesopanan.

"akashi seijuuro." Ya akashi memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sangat dingin.

_**- bersambung -**_

_**Terima kasih minna telah membaca.**_

_**Sekali lagi semoga tidak membosankan ya.**_

_**Dan mohon review nya :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

"ryouta apa kau menyukai makanannya. Okaa-san tidak tahu makanan kesukaan mu jadi okaa-san hanya memasak makanan kesukaan seijuuro saja."

"tidak apa okaa-san, aku suka dengan makanan ini."

"wah baguslah kalo memang begitu." Okaa-san bangun dari duduknya dan meninggalkan meja makan.

"seijuuro, bagaimana dengan laporannya sudah kau selesaikan."

"sudah otou-san hari ini sudah menyelesaikannya. Besok pagi bisa otou-san periksa kembali."

"baguslah. Dan ini pertemuan pertama mu dengan ryouta ya."

"iya otou-san."

Kise masih sibuk dengan makanan yang ada dipiringnya dan berpikir bagaimana menghabiskannya karena kise harus menjaga berat badannya. Kemarin malam kise sudah makan burger dan sekarang dia makan daging oh tentu untuk seorang model ini adalah hal buruk.

"apa kau sudah kenyang ryouta."

"ah sedikit otou-san tapi akan ku habiskan." Kise tersenyum dengan indahnya kearah otou-san.

"bagaimana dengan karir mu apakah sudah mulai berjalan ?"

"aku akan menjalani pemotretan untuk beberapa majalah otou-san 2 hari dari sekarang di Kyoto dan sepertinya akan menginap disana 2 malam."

"kau dengar sei, bila senggan lebih baik kau temani ryouta."

"aku tidak senggan banyak hal yang harus ku kerjakan otou-san."

Mendengar jawaban dingin keluar dari mulut akashi seijuuro membuat kise ryouta menahan kesalnya.

"siapa dia dan siapa yang mau ditemani." Batin kise.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHU SEIJUURO." Okaa-san datang dengan kue ulang tahun ukuran besar ditangannya.

Kise hanya tersenyum melihat okaa-san memberikan kejutan ulang tahun untuk putra sulunya tersebut.

"make a wish darl."

Akashi pun menutup matanya untuk sesaat sampai kembali membuka matanya dan meniup lilin diatas kue itu.

"selamat ulang tahun seijuuro."

"terima kasih otou-san, okaa-san."

"an..anoo… selamat ulang tahun seichi."

Akashi menatap orang yang baru saja memberinya selamat ulang tahun.

"seichi. Maksud mu apa ?" Tanya akashi dingin.

"ano aku menambahkan kata chi untuk orang yang aku hormati."

"hem. Terima kasih."

"wah ryouta kau manis sekali yaa." Puji okaa-san.

"baiklah ini hadiah untu mu." Otou-san memberikan kotak kecil ke akashi dan akashi pun membuka kotak itu dan menemukan kunci mobil.

"terima kasih otou-san."

"sama-sama kau bilang kau ingin punya mobil sport kan. Jadi itu hadiah ulang tahun untuk mu dan kau harus merawatnya baik-baik."

"sekali lagi terima kasih otou-san."

"dan ini hadiah dari okaa-san." Kali ini okaa-san memberikan amplop berwarna merah ke akashi dan saat akashi membukanya

"ini tiket liburan okaa-san ?"

"hem. Itu 2 tiket liburan untuk mu dan ryouta dan kalian akan berangkat besok."

"aku tidak mau." Akashi menyerahkan tiket itu ke okaa-san.

"kenapa ?" okaa-san memasang wajah sedihnya dan akashi tidak tega dan menarik kembali tiket itu.

"hanya 1 hari sei dan tidak ada salahnya mengajak ryouta jalan-jalan kan."

"terserah okaa-san saja."

"an..anoo maaf ini untuk mu seichi." Kise memberikan bingkisan berwarna kuning ke akashi dan akashi dengan ragu mengambilnya.

"apa ini?" lagi-lagi tanyanya dengan dingin.

"kau buka saja dan mudah-mudahan kau suka." Kise tersenyum dengan indah namun hanya mendapat tatapan dingin dari akashi.

Akashii membuka kado yang diberikan kise dan menemukan sebuah scraft berwarna putih dengan ukiran yang khas dengan salah satu brand terkenal.

"wah bukan kah itu model terbaru keluaran salah satu brand terkenal ya dan bukan kah itu hanya ada 5 diproduksinya."

"wah okaa-san mengetahuinya ya." Kise dengan sopan menjawab pertanyaan okaa-san.

"kau memang model yang tahu fasion ryouta dan sepertinya sangat cocok dengan sei. Apa kau sengaja menyiapkan ini dari amerika?"

"nee-chan menyuruh ku membelikan sesuatu untuk seichi dan kuputuskan membeli itu dan tak kusangka kalau seichi berulang tahun jadi itu menjadi kado saja."

Acara makan malampun berlanjut dengan obrolan ringan namun akashi sama sekali tidak bersuara dan sesekali ia mengecek dan membalas email dari seseorang.

"okaa-san, otou-san aku izin untuk pulang karena sudah malam."

"iya. Kau bareng saja dengan ryouta kalian kan 1 apartemen."

"tidak usah okaa-san saya bisa naik taksi."

"hahahahaha kau memang lucu ryouta. Toh kalau bareng dengan sei pun lebih baikan kalian bisa saling berbincang karena okaa-san perhatikan kalian dari tadi tidak saling mengobrol."

"apa tidak apa-apa seichi ?" kise bertanya dengan sopannya ke akashi.

"hem."

Akashi bangkit dan memberikan salam untuk kedua orang tuanya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang makan dan kise pun melakukan hal yang sama namun ia harus berlari kecil mengejar akashi yang jalan didepannya.

Disinilah mereka berada dalam satu mobil namun tidak sama sekali memulai pembicaraan dan lagi-lagi akashi mengecek dan membals email dengan seseorang. Kise hanya menatap lurus kedepan jalan yang bertaburan dengan salju yang mulai turun.

"ryouta bisa kau pulang sendiri saja."

"hah."

"kau pulanglah duluan ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan dulu."

"hem iya tidak apa-apa."

Lalu akashi menurunkan kise disebuah halte dan menunggu taksi datang saat kise sudah naik kedalam taksi itu akashi pun masuk kemobilnya dan melanjutkan perjalannya.

.

.

Didalam taksi kise merasa kesal dengan sikap akashi. Kalau memang tidak bisa pulang bersama kenapa tidak bilang dari awal saja kan tidak perlu kise harus terjebak dengan suasana hening dalam mobil itu dengan akashi didalamnya.

"dingin, cuek, dan menyebalkan sekali akashi seijuuro. Lihat saja akan ku buat kau menyukai ku."

.

.

Akashi menghentikan laju mobilnya didepan rumah kekasihnya dan berdirilah kekasihnya didepan pintu rumah dengan wajah cemasnya. Akashi turun dari mobil dan menghampiri kekashinya itu.

"sei, nenek demam tinggi sekali. Bagaimana ini ?" kuroko langsung memeluk akashi dan menangis.

"kita bawa saja kerumah sakit."

"baiklah."

Kuroko melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju kamar neneknya disusul akashi yang berjalan dibelakangnya lalu setelah itu akashi menggendong nenek kuroko. Sampai didepan mobil kuroko membukan pintunya dan akashi perlahan merebahkan tubuh nenek kekashihnya itu didalam mobil lalu dengan sigap ia masuk begitu juga kuroko yang duduk dibelakang menemani neneknya dan akashi langsung menjalankan mobilnya.

Sampai dirumah sakit akashi menemani kuroko menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dokter mengenai keadaan neneknya. Dan hasil pemeriksaan pun keluar dan nenek kuroko harus dirawat sampai demamnya turun. Lalu kuroko menyetujuinya dan neneknya pun dipindahkan keruang perawatan.

Kuroko duduk didepan ruang perawatan neneknya sembari menelfon kedua orang tuanya memberitahukan keadaan neneknya. Setelah selesai menelfon kuroko menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"ini untuk mu." Akashi menyodorkan roti dan vanilla milkshake ke kuroko.

"sei, kau dari mana saja."

"membelikan mu makanan karena aku tahu kau belum makan malam."

"terima kasih sei dan maaf merepotkan mu."

"tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana dengan keadaan nenek ?"

"nenek sudah tertidur dan malam ini aku akan menemani nenek dirumah sakit."

"aku akan menemani mu juga disini."

"tapi sei."

"tidak apa-apa." Akashi memeluk kuroko dan mendaratkan ciuman hangat dikening kuroko.

"terima kasih sei." Kuroko pun mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah muncul dan meninggi dan memaksa masuk kedalam ruangan yang didalamnya ada seorang wanita dengan surai kuning tertidur dengan damainya sampai akhirnya dia terbangun Karena silau cahaya matahari.

"ohayou." Ucap kise untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kise pun duduk dan melihat sekitar dan mencoba mengingat kejadia kemarin malam. Ya kemarin malam ia tidak tertidur sampai dengan jam 4 dan tidak menemukan akashi kembali ke apartemennya. Sampai rasa kantuk menyerang tubuh kise dan kise pun kalah dan marebahkan dirinya dikasur dalam kamarnya.

"lagi-lagi dia tidak pulang. Aku penasaran sebenarnya kemana seichi pergi." Kise berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar.

Baru dia membuka pintu kamarnya, pintu apartemen terbuka dan Nampak sosok seorang akashi seijuuro masuk kedalam apartemen. Kise hanya mematung melihat akashi yang baru saja pulang.

"ohayou seichi."

"ohayou." Jawab akashi dengan nada dinginnya.

**Bersambung -**


	4. Chapter 4

sapaan dingin yang diberikan oleh seorang akashi seijuuro sukses membuat kise ryouta mematung ditempatnya. Akashi berjalan dan membuka kamarnya namun langkahnya terhenti dan membalikan badannya sehingga iris madu dan iris dwi warna itu saling lurus bertatapan.

"ryouta, hari ini kita tidak jadi pergi. Ada urusan yang tidak ku tinggal dan okaa-san sudah mengizinkan untuk kita tidak pergi."

Itu kata-kata terpanjang yang akashi ucapkan untuk kise dan kise masih dalam ruang renungannya.

"ryouta"

"ah, iya tidak apa-apa. Semoga urusan mu cepat selesai." Akhirnya kise tersadar dari ruang renungannya dan iris dwi warna itu akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki kamar pribadinya.

Kise berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan namun pikirannya masih seputar akashi seijuuro. Sebelum membuat sarapan kise kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil hpnya dan tangannya mulai sibuk mengetik sebuah email.

From : kise ryouta

To : midorimachi

Subject : dimana

Teks : _midorimachi, aku ingin berkunjung ketempat kerja kamu. Kau bekerja dirumah sakit apa nanti akan ku bawakan kau makan siang dan kita makan siang bersama yaa ^o^_

1 menit kemudian hp kise berdering menandakan ada sebuah email masuk.

From : midorimachi

To : kise ryouta

Subject re : dimana

Teks : _di rumas sakit Tokyo. _

Kise hanya tersenyum melihat balasan sahabatnya itu. Lalu ia melanjutkan acara memasak untuk sarapan walaupun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk makan roti bakar dan susu. Namun kise bimbang untuk mengajak akashi sarapan bersama atu tidak. Melihat wajah akashi saat pulang tadi sedang tidak bersahabat dan raut lelah tersirat disana.

_**Tok..tok..tok**_

Oke tubuh dan pikiran kise tidak berkerja sama sebagaimana mestinya. Pikirannnya menolak untuk mengajak akashi sarapan bersama karena sikap dingin yang akan menjadi balasan untuknya lagi dan lagi namun tubuhnya melangkah begitu saja menuju kedepan kamar akashi bahkan mengetuknya.

Sekarang pintu itu terbuka dan Nampak akashi berdiri dengan wajah dan ekspresi dinginnya.

"ada perlu apa ryouta."

"an..ano aku sudah membuat roti bakar dan juga susu bila kau ingin sarapan bersama silakan tapi jika tidak ya tidak apa-apa nanti aku habiskan semuanya." Kise gugup.

"aku akan menyusul keruang makan 3 menit lagi."

"ah iya."

Akashi menutup kembali pintu kamarnya dan kise bisa mencium harus peppermint dari kamar itu ya harus yang sama dengan harus tubuh akashi. Kise tidak menyangka bahwa akashi setuju untuk sarapan bersama walaupun masih bersikap dingin kepadanya. Kise pun berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk menyiapkan sarapan sebelum akashi datang.

3 menit tepat akashi datang dan duduk dibangku dan memulai sarapan. Kise tidak berani memulai pembicaraan dan akashi pun sepertinya sama.

"apa rencana mu hari ini ryouta."

"aku berniat mengunjungi tempat kerja sahabat ku."

"kau ada sahabat disini."

"iya. Dulu aku sekolah SMP disini jadi aku mempunyai sahabat dan beberapa teman disini."

"hem."

"bagaimana dengan seichi ?"

"hari ini aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan bersama otou-san."

"semoga hari mu lancer seichi."

"hem"

Kise tidak menyangka bila akashi akan memulai obrolan bahkan kise berpikir bahwa ia harus sering-sering diam daripada bicara dan merusak mood akashi namun tentu itu menyiksa dirinya yang berkepribadian berisik dan hiperaktif.

Acara sarapan bersama pun selesai dan akashi bersiap untuk berangkat ke kantor sedangkan kise hanya membaca majalah sembari menonton tv.

"sudah mau berangkat seichi."

"ya."

"hati-hati ya."

"ya."

Lagi-lagi semua perkataan kise direspon oleh akashi walaupun dengan kata-kata singkat tapi itu cukup untuk saat ini bagi kise. Entah kenapa dirinya mulai nyaman dan terbiasa dengan sikap akashi dan dirinya merasa senang bila akashi ada disekitarnya.

Kise kembali asik membaca majalah sampai dia teringat janjinya bertemu dengan midorima dan membawakannya makan siang. Akahirnya kise memutuskan untuk membuatkan midorma pasta karena dikulkas bahan-bahan pasta lengkap. Kise pun memulai memasak bekal untuk midorima.

Membuat bekal selesai, mandi dan bersiap sudah kisepun melangkah keluar apartemen dan menunggu taksi untuk mengantarkannya ketempat kerja midorima.

Kise berdiri didepan rumah sakit tempat midorima bekerja dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah sakit dan menanyakan kepada pusat informasi yang ada disana mengenai ruang kerja midorima setelah itu kise melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan midorima. Sampai didepan pintu putih dan bertuliskan SHINTAROU kise mengetuk dan membuka pintu itu. Dan midorima sedang memegang beberapa berkas.

"midorimachi." Kise berlari dan memeluk midorima dari belakang.

"kise. Kau ini jangan seenaknya memeluk orang dan ini di lingkungan kerja bagaimana jika bawahan ku melihat yang ada nanti mereka berpikir yang macam-macam."

"aku tidak peduli karena aku menyukai memeluk mu midorimachi."

_**SREK.**_

"dokter anda harus memerik~" ucapan salah satu perawat itu terhenti saat melihat midorima dipeluk dari belakang oleh seorang wanita cantik.

"memeriksa ruangannya berapa." Midorima melepaskan pelukan kise.

"maaf saya mengganggu dokter. Anda harus memeriksa ruangan 134."

"aku akan kesana sebentar lagi."

"baiklah dokter." Perawat itu menutup pintu dan midorma bisa melihat perawat itu menahan tawanya.

"huf. Kise kau tunggulah disini."

"baiklah midorimachi."

**CUP. **

Midorima hanya terdiam saat kise mengecup pipi kirinya dan muka midorma mulai memerah.

"itu kecupan permintaan maaf ku untuk yang barusan, midorimachi."

"terserah nanodayo."

Midorima melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan dan kise duduk menunggu midorima. Sembari menunggu midorima kise melihat foto diatas meja kerja midorma ya foto saat kelulusan SMP dirinya dan midorima. Kise tersenyum dan tidak menyangka sahabatnya itu memasang foto itu dimeja kerjanya.

"kau tahu midorimachi andai kau bukan sahabat ku mungkin aku akan menyukai mu tapi karena kau sahabat ku maka aku tidak akan rela menukar persahabatan ini dengan cinta yang mungkin saja bisa berakhir dengan sangat tidak indahnya." Kise tersenyum sembari memegang foto yang dibingkai itu.

10 menit berlalu dan midrorima kembali keruang kerjanya dan mengajak kise untuk ke kantin karena sudah masuk jam istirahat dan kise pun berjalan disamping midorima saat kise mencoba merangkul midorima ya midorima berhasil menghindar dan mengingatkan kise untuk bersikap lebih normal dilingkungan kerjanya dan kise hanya tertawa iseng ke sahabatnya itu.

"pasta. Apa hanya ini yang bisa kau masak kise."

"kau protes saja midorimachi. Memangnya kapan aku pernah membuatkan mu pasta."

"huf. Kau lupa kau pernah membuatkan ku lebih dari 3 kali saat aku berkunjung ke amerika."

"hahahahahaha kau benar. Tapi itu memang makanan kesukaan ku jadi kau makan saja ya ya ya."

"iya dan kise bersikaplah normal disini."

"hanya disini ya."

"ah terserah saja lah."

Kise tertawa lepas melihat sahabatnya itu selalu mengalah. Namun perasaan senang, tenang, dan nyaman selalu tercipta saat kise bersama dengan midorima ya setidaknya menjadi obat untuk kise saat dunia sedang membuatnya sakit.

.

.

.

"sei, keadaan nenek sudah lebih baik dan okaa-san juga akan segera tiba. Malam ini kau bisa menemani ku membuat laporan karena besok aku sudah harus bekerja untuk membuat laporan kegiatan akhir tahun."

"terima kasih sei."

Kuroko memutuskan sambungan telfonnya dan melihat senang ke neneknya yang sudah membaik dan kuroko memutuskan untuk membeli sesuatu untuk dimakan karena ia lupa untuk sarapan saking sibuknya pagi hari mengurusi neneknya.

Kuroko pun berjalan dilorong rumah sakit menuju kantin setelah itu kuroko memutuskan untuk makan diruangan neneknya karena takut neneknya bangun dan mencari dirinya. Saat berjalan kembali menuju ruangan neneknya kuroko memperhatikan diluar salju yang sudah mulai turun dan udara dingin mengyergap setiap orang.

**BRUK.**

Kuroko mengambil makanannya yang teratuh dan juga mencoba bangkit namun ia melihat tangan seseorang di ulurkan padanya untuk membantunya berdiri.

"gomen ne." orang itu membukan badannya kearah kuroko ya orang yang menabrak kuroko barusan.

"tidak apa-apa."

Dan saat iris madu itu menatap iris biru itu si iris madu tersenyum.

"kau kuroko tetsuya bukan ?"

"ah iya, maaf kau siapa."

"aku juga orang yang pernah menabrak mu dulu, apa kau ingat."

"ah iya benar aku ingat."

"oh iya kemarin aku belum memperkenalkan diri ku, kenalkan nama ku kise ryouta." Kise menjulurkan tangannya dan kuroko pun menyambutnya.

"kuroko tetsuya."

"kurokochi sedang apa disini ?"

"nenek ku sedang dirawat disini."

"oh seperti itu."

"oi kise cepatlah kemari."

"baiklah aku pergi dulu ya kurokochi semoga nenek mu cepat sembuh."

"terima kasih kise-kun dan berhati-hatilah agar tidak menabrang orang lagi." Kuroko tersenyum kearah kise.

"baiklah kurokochi." Kise membalas senyuman kuroko setelah itu kise berjalan menghampiri sosok yang memanggilnya.

Kuroko hanya melihat kise dari belakang dan kuroko hanya tersenyum. Dan kembali melanjutkan perjalannya menuju ruang rawat neneknya.

.

.

"kau mengenal orang itu kise."

"hem. Waktu aku menabraknya dan tadi juga sama jadi kami berkenalan namanya kuroko tetsuya."

"sepertinya dia keluarga pasien yang tadi aku periksa."

"yang benar, bagaimana kalau kau menemani ku menjenguknya ?"

"bila aku bilang tidak kau akan terus memaksa bukan. Sore setelah jam pulang kerja akan ku temani kau."

"ah terima kasih midorimachi."

.

.

.

Kuroko sedang memakan makanan yang dibelinya dikantin sembari memperhatikan keadaan neneknya yang masih tertidur.

**SREK..**

Akashi masuk dan menghampiri kuroko yang sedang asik menyantap makanannya. Kemudian akashi menyodorkan kantung plastic putih ke kuroko.

"vanilla milkshake, terima kasih sei."

"iya, kau tadi pagi tidak sarapan ya."

"iya aku lupa sei. Dan kenapa kau cepat sekali kesini bukan kau bilang tadi baru bisa kesini sore."

"otou-san mengizinkan ku pulang duluan."

"hem seperti itu. Sei, jadi aku bertemu lagi dengan orang yang menabrak ku waktu itu."

"lalu kau sudah tau nama orang itu ?"

"sudah. Namanya kise ryouta."

Akashi merasa familiar dengan nama itu namun tidak mau membahasnya dan dia mengalihan pembahasan mengenai laporan yang akan kuroko kerjakan nanti malam.

.

.

"midorimachi sepertinya aku tidak jadi menjenguk nenek kurokochi karena manager meminta ku menemuinya untuk membahas pemotretan di Kyoto lusa."

"mau ku antar, ini sudah jam pulang kerja ku."

"tentu aku mau sekali."

"baiklah, kau tunggu aku bersiap dulu."

Setelah selesai bersiap midorima dan kise berjalan menuju parkiran mobil. Kise pun masih tetap berjalan menggandeng midorima walau sudah diperingatkan beberapa kali. Midorima mulai membiasakan diri dan juga menyiapkan diri untuk menjawab berbagai macam pertanyaan besok dari rekan kerjanya mengenai kise yang mungkin mereka kira kekasihnya. Karena memang belum ada yang pernah menunggui midorima berkerja bahkan berjalan menggandengnya dengan manja.

.

.

"ayo kita pulai sei. Okaa-san sudah datang."

"baiklah, okaa-san saya pamit dulu." Akashi membukukan badannya ke okaa-san.

"hati-hati dijalan sei dan teccan."

"iya okaa-san. Hubungi aku bila okaa-san perlu bantuan ku."

"iya teccan."

Kuroko dan akashi berjalan menuju parkiran mobil untuk pulang ke apartemen kuroko. Dan saat akashi membuka pintu mobilnya dia melihat kise bersama dengan pria dan kise terlihat sangat akrab dengan pria itu dan tanpa ambil pusing akashi masuk kedalam mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen kuroko.

Sampai diapartemen kuroko, akashi merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur sedangkan kuroko mandi. Setelah mandi kuroko menyiapkan makan malam dan akashi mandi. Setelah itu mereka makan malam bersama dan berlanjut mengerjakan laporan.

3 jam berlalu dan laporan itu setidaknya sudah selesai dan hanya tinggal direvisi oleh atasan kuroko.

"terima kasih sei, bila kau membantu lebih cepat selesai."

"sama-sama tetsuya." Akashi mengecup kening kuroko dan sukses wajah kuroko memerah.

"menginap saja disini sei."

"bila aku menginap maka kau harus memberikan jatah ku, bagaimana."

"sei." Kuroko menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

Akashi mendekati tubuh kuroko kemudian menggendongnya lalu merebahkannya diatas kasur dengan sangat hati-hati lalu akashi mencium bibir kuroko yang kemudia beralih ke keleher dan daerah sensitifnya.

.

.

.

"terima kasih midorimachi sudah menemani ku hari ini dan apa kau mau mampir ke apartemen ku ?"

"kau juga sudah menemani ku bekerja hari ini jadi terima kasih juga. Tapi maaf lain kali saja aku ingin pulang kerumah dan segera istirahat."

"kau imut sekali midorimachi dan tidak apa-apa lain kali kau mampirlah." Kise mencubit pipi midorima.

"kau ini, sakit tahu."

"hahahaha kau semakin menggemaskan."

"Berhentilah berkata yang tidak-tidak."

"baik-baik. Sampai jumpa nanti."

"iya."

Kise keluar dari mobil midorima dan melihat mobil midorima yang mulai menjauh dan kise memutuskan untuk masuk ke apartemennya. Begitu kise membuka pintu apartemennya lampu masih mati dan kise tahu akashi belum pulang atau bahkan dia tidak akan pulang lagi malam ini.

Kise masuk ke kamarnya dan mengambil handuk untuk mandi. Setelah mandi kise merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasurnya dan pikirannya menerawang jauh mengenai sosok akashi seijuuro. Sudah 3 malam kise tinggal dengan akashi namun akashi tidak pernah pulang ke apartemen. Hanya tadi pagi percakapan akashi dengan kise terjadi saat mereka ada di apartemen ini.

"kau kemana seichi, aku sangat ingin tahu dan kalau kau tahu disini sangat sepi sekali walaupun kau bersikap dingin tapi lebih baik kau disini setidaknya aku tidak merasa kesepian seperti ini."

_** .drrt.**_

Kise membuka email masuk di hpnya.

From : midorimachi

To : kise ryouta

Subject : none

Teks : _oyasuminasai ryouta.._

Kise hanya tersenyum membaca email masuk dari midorima dan membalas email itu.

From : kise ryouta

To : midorimachi

Subject : none

Teks : _oyasuminasai shintarou ^o^_

Ya kise senang karena midorima sahabatnya itu selalu ada untuknya. Kise pun akhirnya menutup matanya karena rasa kantuk sudah menyerangnya.

.

.

Midorima yang membaca balasan email kise hanya tersenyum sembari merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya.

"terima kasih kise kau telah membuat hari-hari ku menyenangkan."

Midorima pun menutup matanya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya untuk besok kembali beraktivitas.

**Bersambung - **


	5. Chapter 5

2 hari kise menjalani pemotretan di Kyoto dan cukup melelahkan karena selalu saja selesai tengah malam dan esok paginya harus kembali menjalani sesi pemotretan. Namun kise beruntung midorima yang sedang senggang menemaninya untuk pemotretan di Kyoto. Midorima selalu menemani kise menjalani pemotretan dan juga menjaga asupan makanan dan vitamin agar kise tidak sakit karena kelelahan.

Namun kise berpikir alasan dia pindah ke jepang bukan untuk menjalani beribu aktifitas modelingnya dan juga merepotkan sahabatnya midorima tetapi untuk mengenal akashi seijuuro ya akashi yang akan menjadi tunangannya. Bahkan saat kise akan berangkat ke Tokyo pun akashi tidak ada di apartemen. Hal yang selalu menjadi tanda Tanya besar untuk kise adalah kemana akashi pergi sampai tidak pulang ke apartemen. Pertanyaan yang tidak pernah kise tanyakan langsung kepada akashi seijuuro.

Hari ini kise kembali dari Kyoto dan saat kembali keapartemennya terlihat sama sebelum dia pergi, sepi. Kise berjalan menyeret kopernya lalu duduk sebentar diruang tengah. Tidak lama setelah itu pintu apartemen terbuka dan sosok akashi seijuuro masuk dan kise hanya tersenyum melihat akashi datang.

"doumo seichi."

"ya."

"seichi, sudah makan siang, mau makan bersama tidak ?"

"maaf, aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang untuk makan siang bersama. Kau makan sendiri saja."

"baiklah seichi, hem seichi boleh aku bertanya ?"

"ada apa ryouta."

"memang seichi ada urusan apa sampai tidak pernah pulang ke apartemen."

Akashi mengela nafas sampai akhirnya menjawab "apa ada masalah dengan mu, ryouta ?"

"tidak. Hanya saja terasa sepi disini. Setiap malam kau tidak pernah pulang, aku hanya merasa sepi setidaknya akan lebih baik kita kita berbincang."

"malam ini aku akan disini."

"baiklah akan kubuatan pancake."

"baiklah." Akashi lalu melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Kise senang akashi malam ini aka nada diapartemen dan membuatnya terus tersenyum. Setelah itu kise masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Setelah itu kise memutuskan untuk membuat jus dan bertemu akashi yang sudah siap untuk berangkat lagi.

"hati-hati seichi, semoga urusan mu hari ini berjalan lancar."

"hem."

Akashi melangkahkan kaki keluar dari apartemen dan kise bergegas kedapur untuk mengambil jus jeruk dan kembali kekamar.

Krruk.

"hem ya aku belum makan siang." Kise mencari ponselnya dan mencari nelfon telfon sahabatnya.

Kise duduk di maji burger menunggu sahabatnya datang dan tidak lama laki-laki bersurai hijau itu muncul dan menghampiri kise lalu duduk dibangku didepan kise.

"siang, midorimachi."

"kise, bisa-bisanya kau mengganggu istirahat ku."

"kau kan bilang belum makan siang tadi, apa salahnya makan siang bersama."

"aku bisa masak sendiri di apartemen."

"sudahlah, aku yang traktir kali ini. Ini sudah ku pesankan." Kise menyodorkan burger, kentang goreng, dan juga segelas cola-cola.

Midorima hanya menghela nafas lalu memakan makanan yang diberikan kise padanya.

"midorimachi, malam ini aku kan mengobrol dengan seichi."

"baguslah."

"abis ini kau antarkan aku ke supermarket ya. Aku berjanji pada seichi untuk membuatkan pancake."

"hem. Sudahlah kau berisik sekali kise. Kalau sedang makan jangan bicara."

"ya ya ya shintarou."

Mendengar kise memanggil nama kecilnya, midorima tersenyum tipis. Selesai makan di maji burger mereka berbelanja ke supermarket. Lalu setalah itu midorima mengantarkan kise sampai apartemennya.

"mau mampir midorimachi."

"tidak. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan beristirahat."

"baiklah. Terima kasih untuk hari ini ya."

"iya."

Setelah itu kise keluar dari mobil midorima dan berjalan masuk kedalam apartemen. Saat kise membuka pintu apartemennya, ada hal aneh di apartemen itu ya apartemen itu terlihat seperti ada kehidupan. Kise masuk dan menelusuri ke seluruh ruangan dan akhirnya menemukan akashi yang tengah membuat sesuatu di dapur.

"kau sudah pulang, seichi."

"ya. Kau sendiri dari mana."

"aku abis berbelanja bahan untuk membuat pancake."

"hem."

"kau sedang membuat apa seichi."

"jus strawberry, kau mau."

"hem, tentu saja."

Kemudian akashi menungkan jus kedua gelas setelah itu akashi melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dapur dan kise mengikutinya. Saat kise melihat di layar lcd didepannya akshi tengah menonton film.

"amiteville. Seichi senang menonton film horror ?"

"ya, kau tahu film ini ryouta."

"ya, ini bukannya film lama ya."

"ya aku senang saja menontonnya. Apa film yang kau suka ryouta."

"aku menyukai semua genre aku menyukai film kingdom of heaven, angle and demons, da vinci code, dan series twilight."

"ryouta, kau bilang kau sangat merasa kesepian disini, memang dulu kau tinggal dengan siapa di amerika."

"dengan otou-san, okaa-san, dan nee-chan. Walau mereka juga sibuk namun saat malam mereka ada dirumah dan juga aku sering bertengkar dengan nee-chan mengenai kegiatan kami. Dan sejak kepindahan ku kemari sangat terasa sepi sekali rasanya dan aku merindukan otou-san, okaa-san, dan nee-chan."

Akashi bangun dari duduknya dan menepuk punggung kise "aku ingin tidur sebentar, kau siapkan makan malam setelah itu bangunkan aku." Akashi pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya.

Kise masih terdiam melihat akashi, entah kise menyimpulkan bahwa akashi setelah ini akan selalu menemaninya dan mengusir rasa sepinya. Ya itu kesimpulan yang kise buat. Setelah itu kise berganti pakaian dan memasak makan malam didapur.

"seichi, makanan sudah siap."

"aku akan keruang makan 3 menit lagi."

Setelah itu kise meningglkan kamar akashi dan menunggunya diruang makan. 3 menit kemudian akashi muncul dan mereka makan malam bersama. Setelah makan malam akashi membantu kise membereskan piring-piring makanan mereka dan kise menyiapkan bahan untuk membuat pancake.

"kau memang bisa membuat pancake, ryouta."

"aku kemarin membaca caranya di majalah, aku rasa mudah dan aku bisa."

Akashi hanya duduk dan melihat kise sedang berkutat dengan bahan-bahannya sampai.

"ahhhhh kenapa gagal lagi, ini sudah 2 kali. Diresep terlihat mudah." Kise mengacak-acak surai kuningnya.

"kau sudah menyerah, ryouta."

"belum. Aku akan terus mencobanya."

Akashi hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kise. Sampai akhirnya akashi bangun dari duduknya dan membantu kise membuat pancake.

"seichi, memangnya kau bisa membuat pancake."

"kita lihat saja nanti. Kau lebih baik membereskan kekacauan yang kau buat, ryouta."

"tapi seichi~"

"kerjakan apa yang ku bilang."

"baiklah."

Kise membereskan peralatan dan juga bahan membuat pancake sedangkan akashi sedang membuat pancake.

20 menit kemudian diruang tengah..

"wahhh seichi hebat bisa membuat pancake dan sepertinya enak sekali."

"kau cicipi saja ryouta."

"baiklah." Sampai kemudian kise berteriak "INI PANCAKE TERENAK YANG PERNAH KU MAKAN."

"baguslah kalau begitu."

"seichi hebat sekali, lain kali ajari aku ya."

"ya."

Setelah itu akashi dan kise berbincang mengenai film, kegiatan mereka sehari-hari. Tentu kise mendominasi pembicaraan, akashi hanya menjawabnya dengan singkat dan kise terlihat sangat antusias untuk mengenal akashi lebih jauh walaupun akashi membentengi dirinya agar kise tidak mengenal dirinya lebih jauh lagi.

"wah sudah jam 12 malam, pantas saja ku mengantuk. Seichi aku tidur duluan ya."

"hem. Aku juga ingin tidur."

"oyasuminasai seichi."

"oyasuminasai ryouta."

Setelah itu kise dan akashi masuk kedalam kamarnya masing-masing dan kedua tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

Pagi hari kise bangun dan ingin mengambil air minum diluar dan ia melihat akashi tengah terburu-buru keluar apartemen tanpa mengucapkan salam sedikitpun padanya atau bahkan tidak menghiraukan keberadaan kise dan raut wajahnya terlihat sangat sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Kise yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam.

.

.

"akashi-kun. Kau sudah datang."

"bagaimana keadaan tetsuya, satsuki."

"sedang diperiksa dokter dikamarnya."

"tenanglah akashi, tetsu tidak apa-apa sepertinya ia hanya demam saja."

Akashi kemudian duduk disamping pemuda berambut biru tua dan memperhatikan perempuan dengan surai pink sedang berdiri didekat pintu kamar kuroko. Kemudian dokter keluar dari kamar kuroko.

"bagaimana keadaan tetsu-kun dokter." Tanya perempuan dengan surai pink itu.

"hanya demam saja. Dia butuh istirahat dan demamnya akan turun"

"terima kasih dokter."

Setelah itu perempuan dengan surai pink mengantarkan dokter keluar dari apartemen, akashi dan pemuda berkulit tan dengan surai biru tua itu masuk kamar kuroko. Akashi menghampiri kuroko yang tengah terbaring lemah diatas kasurnya.

"tetsuya." Akashi mengecup lembut kening tetsuya.

"sssei." Kuroko membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan.

"kau sudah bangun tetsuya."

"sei." Kuroko tersenyum melihat akashi disampingnya.

"bagaimana apa kau sudah merasa baikan , tetsu."

"aomine-kun terima kasih dan maaf merepotkan, aku jauh lebih baik sekarang."

"baguslah tetsu."

"tetsu-kun bagaimana keadaan mu."

"momoi-san, aku sudah baikan dan terima kasih sudah menjaga ku."

"tidak apa-apa dan jangan sungkan kita kan sahabat."

"sakali lagi terima kasih, minna."

"akashi, maaf kami harus kembali bekerja."

"baiklah daiki, satsuki terima kasih sudah menjaga tetsuya untuk ku."

"sama-sama."

Setelah itu aomine dan satsuki pergi dari apartemen kuroko. Dan akashi kedapur untuk membuatkan bubur untuk makan siang kuroko dan kuroko tengah tertidur. Selesai akashi membuat bubur ia kembali ke kamar kuroko dengan nampan ditangannya.

"kau sudah bangun, tetsuya."

"apa itu sei."

"bubur. Kau harus makan siang agar kondisi mu cepat pulih."

"terima kasih, sei."

Akashi meletakan nampan di meja dekat kasur lalu menghampiri kuroko dan memeluknya.

"kenapa tidak memberitahu ku kalau kau sakit. Kau tahu mendengar kau sakit. Aku sangat khawatir sekali."

"kau bilang kau akan ada urusan. Aku tidak mau membuat kau khawatir jadi kuputuskan kan untuk meminta tolong momoi-san dan aomine-kun."

"maaf."

"untuk apa sei."

Akashi melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap surai baby blue kuroko dalam-dalam.

"dengar, aku minta kau memaafkan ku. Sebenarnya kemarin aku tidak ada urusan. Aku hanya pulang ke apartemen dan mengobrol dengan~"

"cukup."

"ku bilang~"

"ku bilang cukup sei. Aku tidak ingin mendengar hal itu." Kuroko tertunduk dan air mata menetes dari matanya.

Akashi terkejut melihat reaksi kekasinya itu dan kembali memeluknya dan kuroko mulai menangis terisak.

"maaf aku. Maaf maaf maaf."

"sei, apa kau mulai menyukainya."

"tidak, sudah ku bilang aku hanya meminta mu untuk mempercayai ku saja, aku tidak akan menyukainya."

"aku percaya sei." Kuroko mengeratkan pelukannya dan berhenti menangis. Ya kuroko mempercayai kekasihnya yang akan selalu setia padanya.

"kau makan dulu dan kembalikah beristirahat agar cepat pulih."

"baiklah sei."

.

.

.

Kise duduk diruang tengah dengan remote di tangannya namun pikirannya bukan pada acara yang sedang berlangsung didepannya namun pikirannya memikirkan akashi yang tadi pagi pergi terburu-buru dengan wajah yang penuh dengan ke khawatiran.

.drrt.

Getaran di hpnya menyadarkannya dari lamunanya dan mengambil hpnya dan ternyata manajernya mengiriminya email dan memintanya untuk segera datang ke agensinya.

Sampai diagensinya kise melihat manajernya dengan wajah yang begitu sedang tidak dalam mood baik dan kise pun duduk di kursi bersebrangan dengan manajernya.

"alexchi."

"kau sudah datang kise."

"ya aku sudah dari tadi hanya saja kau tidak sadar karena melamun."

"kau sudah membaca majalah hari ini."

"belum. Kenapa memangnya apa ada masalah."

"masalah besar dan mengancam karir mu." Alex memberikan majalah yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke kise.

Kise pun hanya tersenyum melihat pemberitaan dirinya didalam majalah itu.

"kau tersenyum. Kau tahu masalahnya apa bukan."

"kau juga tahu semua masalah ku kan alexchi."

"kau punya solusi untuk masalah mu atau kau mau karir mu itu hancur perlahan."

"sepertinya kau yang punya solusinya, alexchi."

"umumkan berita pertunangan mu segera mungkin."

Kise hanya tersenyum mendengar solusi dari manajernya.

"jangan hanya tersenyum. Kau pikirkan karir yang sudah kau bangun dari awal dan sampai sekarang. Jelas kepindahan dadakan mu ke jepang dan juga pembatalan semua kontrak di amerika menjadi buah bibir di masyarakat. Bahkan kau dibilang tidak professional dan bisa ku pastikan tidak aka nada brand yang akan menggunakan mu sebagai iconnya karena imaje mu hari ini yang dibilang tidak professional."

"mengerikan sekali ya. Tapi kau tahu alexchi tidak akan mudah. Kau tahu hubungan ku dengan dia bagaimana."

"kau pikirkan segera, kise. Hanya itu solusi yang ku tawarkan."

"baiklah akan ku kipirkan. Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi ?"

"tidak ada, kau pergilah."

"baiklah. Sampai jumpa alexchi."

"ya."

Setelah itu kise keluar dari agensinya dan mencari restoran sushi terdekat untuk makan siang. Dan akhirnya dia menemukan restoran sushi dan masuk kedalamnya. Kise melihat sekitar restoran dan dirinya melihat wanita paruh baya yang tidak asing untuknya walaupun dandananya jauh berberda saat pertama kise melihatnya. Dan kisepun memutuskan untuk menghampiri wanita itu.

"okaa-san." Sapa kise ke wanita itu.

"ryouta. Duduklah sini." Wanita itu menarik kise dan duduk disebelahnya.

"okaa-san, apa yang kau lakukan disini."

"aku sedang menikmati sushi disini. Ini adalah restoran sushi kesukaan ku dengan seijuuro. Kau pesanlah ryouta."

"baiklah okaa-san tapi kenapa okaa-san sendirian."

"suami ku sedang mengurusi bisnisnya diluar negeri dan aku lelah diikuti oleh maid dan buttle makanya aku putuskan untuk pergi diam-diam."

Kise hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan okaa-san. Kemudian memesan sushi.

"ryouta, apa ada masalah. Kau terlihat sangat buruk hari ini."

"benarkah okaa-san. Hem aku hanya memikirkan masalah karir ku saja ko. Okaa-san tidak perlu khawatir."

"ceritakan saja pada okaa-san, siapa tahu okaa-san dapat membantu mu."

Kise pun menceritakan mengenai masalah karirnya dan juga pemberitaan yang mulai ramai mengenai kepindahannya ke jepang. Okaa-san kemudian memeluk kise dan memberikannya semangat agar tidak khawatir.

"terima kasih, okaa-san. Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan curhatan ku."

"tidak apa-apa. Bila ada masalah jangan sungkan ceritaka pada okaa-san. Agar kau tidak menanggungnya sendiri."

Kise mengeratkan pelukannya dan merasakan hangat karena walaupun ibunya jauh di amerika sana tetapi ibunya akashi sekarang membuatnya nyaman dan seperti ibunya sendiri yang dapat menenangkan dirinya dari semua masalah yang sedang menghampirinya.

"bagaimana hari ini kau temani okaa-san berbelanja. Kau mau kan."

"tentu, hari ini jadwal pemotretan ku sore okaa-san."

"baiklah. Ayo kita belanja."

Setelah itu kise dan okaa-san berbelanja. Sehabis belanja okaa-san mengantarkan kise ke tempat pemotretannya.

"terima kasih hari ini okaa-san."

"sama-sama, mainlah kerumah jika kau senggan nanti akan okaa-san masakan makanan kesukaan mu, ya."

"iya okaa-san."

.

.

.

Akashi dan kuroko sedang diruang tengah dan menonton film kesukaan mereka berdua.

"sei. Boleh aku bertanya."

"ya."

"bagaimana sosok calon tunangan mu itu."

"namanya kise ryouta. Dia seorang model."

"apa dia cantik."

"lebih cantik diri mu."

"kise ryouta, sepertinya namaya tidak asing."

"kenapa memangnya."

"namanya sama denga orang yang waktu itu aku ceritakan. Apa mungkin dia orang yang sama."

"bisa saja."

"dia baik sei walapun terlihat ceroboh. Bisa kau kenalkan aku dengannya."

"bila dia orang yang sama, kau sudah berkenalan dengannya terlebih dahulu, tetsuya."

"hem benar juga ya. Menurut mu dia akan membuat mu menyukai mu sei."

"tidak tahu dan aku tidak mau tahu."

.drrt

Akashi mengambil hpnya dan membaca email masuk dari okaa-sannya.

From : okaa-san.

To : akashi seijuuro

Subject : kangen.

Teks : seijuuro, kaa-san merindukan mu. Sekarang kaa-san tunggu di café biasa ya.

"dari siapa,sei."

"okaa-san. Dia meminta bertemu sekarang."

"pergilah segera."

"kau jangan memasak nanti akan bu bawakan kau makanan. Istirahat saja, tetsuya."

"baiklah sei. Salam untuk okaa-san."

"iya." Akashi mencium kening kuroko lalu pergi.

.

.

Sampai di café akashi langsung menghampiri okaa-sannya.

"maaf membuat okaa-san menunggu lama."

"tidak apa-apa."

"kau hari ini tidak ke kantor sei."

"tadi pagi daiki mengabari ku dan bilang bahwa tetsuya sedang demam. Hari ini aku menjaganya."

"sakit apa tetsuya. Kaa-san juga merindukannya."

"hanya demam saja namun kondisinya sudah membaik."

"baguslah."

"kaa-san apa ada hal yang ingin kaa-san sampaikan."

"kau selalu to the point sei."

"maaf. Hanya saja aku harus segera kembali menjaga tetsuya, kaa-san."

"baiklah. Sei, kau tahu kaa-san akan berulang tahun sebentar lagi maka nanti saat acara ulang tahun kaa-san." Kaa-san memberi jeda pada ucapannya dan menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkannya "kau bertunangan dengan ryouta saat itu juga."

**~ BERSAMBUNG ~**


	6. Chapter 6

"_baiklah. Sei, kau tahu kaa-san akan berulang tahun sebentar lagi maka nanti saat acara ulang tahun kaa-san." Kaa-san memberi jeda pada ucapannya dan menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkannya "kau bertunangan dengan ryouta saat itu juga."_

_._

_._

"kaa-san tentu tahu jawaban ku apa dan bukannya dulu kita sudah sepakat bahwa aku akan setuju bertunangan bila aku menyukainya dan saat ini aku tidak menyukainya bahkan tidak ada rasa ingin menyukainya, untuk ku tetsuya adalah segalanya." Akashi berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan okaa-sannya sampai tangannya ditahan oleh okaa-sannya.

"duduk dulu sei, kaa-san belum selesai bicara." Pinta okaa-san.

"baiklah, aku harap ada penjelasan mengenai permintaan kaa-san tadi." Akashi kembali duduk dibangkunya.

Okaa-san menceritakan mengenai hari ini saat dia bertemu dengan kise dan mengobrol sampai kise bercerita mengenai pemberitaan dirinya yang pindah ke jepang dan juga kelangsungan karirnya kedepan akibat pemberitaan itu. Dan okaa-san hanya ingin membantu kise untuk menyelesaikan permasalahannya karena semua masalah itu muncul saat kise sepakat untuk bertunangan dengan akashi untuk menyelamatkan perusahaannya dan juga nasib pekerja diperusahannya bahkan kise pun sudah dengan tulus merelakan karirnya untuk hal itu.

"kaa-san, akan ku pikirkan baik-baik mengenai keinginan kaa-san menolong ryouta, dan aku akan cari solusi lain untuk menyelsaikannya tanpa harus bertunangan dengannya."

"bagaimana hanya pengumuman kau akan bertunangan saja dengan ryouta, mengenai kapan pelaksanaan pertunangannya kaa-san sepakat sampai kau menyukainya dan kaa-san yakin kau akan menyukainya."

"akan ku pikirkan dulu semuanya kaa-san dan aku rasa kaa-san salah aku tidak akan menyukainya."

"baiklah kaa-san tunggu jawaban mu dan jangan sesumbar nanti kau kena karma dan menyukainya." Ledek okaa-san ke akashi.

"aku tidak sesumbar, begitulah kenyataannya."

"oke, kaa-san sepertinya harus kembali kerumah. Salam untuk tetsuya ya."

"hati-hati kaa-san."

Setelah itu okaa-san keluar dari café untuk pulang dan akashi masih menikmati kopi yang sudah dia pesan sembari memikirkan hal yang baru saja okaa-sannya sampaikan.

.

.

.

Hari ini midorima menjemput kise ditempat pemotretan karena kise harus menjalani sesi pemotretan sampai tengah malam. Setelah kise berpamitan dengan seluruh kru dan juga manajernya kise melangkah keluar studio dan menghampiri midorima yang sedari tadi menunggu dimobilnya yang diparkir depan studio.

"maaf membuat mu menunggu, midorimachi."

"tidak apa. kau kenapa tidak meminta dijemput oleh calon tunangan mu itu saja."

"melihatnya pagi tadi sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak bagus, aku jadi enggan untuk meminta tolong padanya." Kise mencoba tersenyum ceria didepan midorima.

"aku sudah membaca majalahnya. Apa langkah yang akan kau ambil."

"entahlah aku masih belum memikirkannya sama sekali."

"mau mampir dulu kesuatu tempat."

"bagamana kalau kita mampir ditaman dekat maji burger saja."

"kenapa harus disana."

"ayooolah midorimachi."

"baik-baik."

"sankyu."

Setelah itu midorima melajukan kendaraannya menuju taman dekat maji burger. Sesampainya disana kise langsung turun dari mobil tanpa menunggu midorima dan berjalan lalu duduk disebuah bangku ditaman itu dan kepalanya mendongkak keatas. Midorima menyusul kise dan melihat keanehan tingkah laku kise hari ini namun tidak ada niatan untuk bertanya sampai kise mau menceritakannya sendiri.

"midorimachi, kau lihat bintang-bintang itu sunggu indah ya dan entah kenapa aku kangen dengan otou-san, okaa-san, dan nee-chan. Besok natal aku ingin sekali bersama dengan mereka entah kenapa semenjak aku datang ke jepang terasa sepi sekali disini."

"pulanglah jika kau merindukan mereka."

"pulang ya aku pulang dan tinggal bersama mereka kembali dan~"

kise menundukan kepalanya dan air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya. Midorima yang melihat itu langsung memeluk kise. Melihat kise menangis tentu membuat hati midorima tersayat sakit karena sahabatnya oh ya juga orang yang dicintainya sejak lama kini menangis, mungkin bukan hanya karena kise merindukan keluarganya tetapi pasti ada alasan lain yang membuatnya menangis. midorima mengelus surai kuning itu untuk menenangkannya.

"mi..midorimachi, boleh aku menginap malam ini ditempat mu."

"tentu. Lakukan hal yang kau mau, kise."

"sankyu."

Kise masih menangis dalam pelukan midorima sampai akhirnya midorima mengajaknya pulang karena udara semakin dingin dan salju mulai turun. Kise menurut dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan untuk pulang ke apartemen midorima.

"ki..se."

Midorima hanya tersenyum saat melihat kise sudah terlelap dan enggan untuk membangunkannya akhirnya midorima memutuskan untuk menggendongnya sampai ke apartemen.

Midorma meletakan tubuh kise perlahan diatas kasurnya lalu menyelimutinya. Lalu midorima menarik kursi dan duduk melihat kise yang terlelap dan wajahnya begitu tenang dan damai dalam tidurnya. Dan midorma melirik jam ternyata sudah jam 00.04 berarti sudah masuk hari natal. Midorima membukukan tubuhnya dan mencium kening kise perlahan.

"selamat natal, ryouta." Bisiknya setelah mencium kening kise.

.

.

Akashi masih didalam mobilnya dan enggan untuk melajukannya dan kembali ke apartemen kuroko. Akashi melihat semua kejadian kise dan midorima di taman bagaimana akhirnya kise menangis dalam pelukan midorima sampai kise dan midorima pergi meninggalkan taman itu. Akashi tahu kenapa kise menangis ya karena masalah pemberitaan dan juga kelangsungan karirnya. Akashi ingat bagaimana kemarin malam kise menceritakan karirnya yang sudah dia mulai dari nol sampai sekarang. Akashi bukannya peduli dengan kise namun akashi turut andil dalam permasalahan kise sekarang karena bila saja tidak ada rencana pertungan ini maka kise akan melanjutkan karirnya lebih baik lagi. Namun akashi juga tidak mungkin menerima rencana pertunangan itu karena dia tidak mau melukai kekasihnya yang begitu ia cintai.

_** .drrt.**_

From : tetsuya

To : akashi seijuuro

Subject : kapan kembali

Teks : _sei, kau dimana sekarang? Apa masih bersama dengan okaa-san. Dan kapan kau akan kembali kesini._

Akashi membalas email dari kuroko dengan cepat.

From : akashi seijuuro

To : tetsuya

Subject re : kapan kembali

Teks : _20 menit lagi aku akan tiba disana dan maaf lama. _

Akashi lalu menyalahkan mesin mobilnya dan pergi ke apartemen kekasihnya yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.

Sampai di apartemen akashi melihat kuroko masih duduk di ruangan tengah sembari menonton tv dan dia pun menghampirinya.

"sei, kau sudah pulang."

"ya, maaf lama. Apa kau sudah makan malam ?"

"sudah, aku tadi delivery."

"baguslah dan apa sudah meminum obatnya ?"

"sudah. Kau lama sekali memang ada apa kaa-san menemui mu, apa ada hal penting yang terjadi."

"besok akan ku ceritakan semua, sekarang sudah malam. Lebih baik kau tidur."

"baiklah, dan selamat natal seijuuro-kun."

"selamat natal tetsuya." Akashi mencium lembut kenin kuroko.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya kise terbangun namun masih mencerna dimana dia sekarang lalu saat dia mendudukan tubuhnya dan bersender dengan bantal dibelakangnya, kise melihat ada foto midorma di meja kecil dekat kasur dan ia ingat bahwa kemarin malam dia meminta untuk menginap disini. Kemudian kise berjalan untuk keluar kamar sampai akhirnya dia melihat midorima yang tidur di sofa. Kise menghampiri midorima kemudian berjongkok dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah lalu tersenyum.

"midorimachi kalau tidak pakai kacamata terlihat manis ya." Kemudia kise mengelus surai hijau midorima.

"sedang apa kau kise."

"wuahhhhhhhh." Kise berteriak dan terjatuh karena kaget midorima tiba-tiba membuka matanya.

"berisik ini masih pagi."

"kau mengagetkan ku midorimachi."

"kau sendiri sedang apa."

"hah. An..ano.. midorimachi."

"apa kau akan berbuat mesum pada ku."

"huh siapa yang mau berbuat mesum kepada mu, weeeee"

kise menjulurkan lidahnya kea rah midorima dan mencoba bangun namun kakinya tersandung dan menimpah midorima didepannya. Midorima menahan nafasnya saat bibir kise tepat mencium pipinya dan entah kenapa rasanya sangat panas sekali sampai wajah midorma memerah. Kise yang kaget langsung mencoba bangun kembali tetapi tangan midorma menahannya dan kise jatuh kembali diatas tubuh midorima.

"tetaplah seperti ini sebentar."

"iya."

.

.

.

"ohayou, tetsuya."

"ohayou, seijuuro-kun"

"ayo sarapan, aku sudah menyiapkannya."

"kenapa tidak membangunkan ku sei kan bisa aku yang menyiapkan sarapannya."

"kau pikir aku tega membangunkan mu yang sedang terlelap."

"kau harus tega sei."

"baiklah, sekarang ayo kita sarapan dan mandi bersama, bagaimana ?"

"jangan mesum pagi-pagi sei. Jangan kau tiru sifat aomine-kun yang mesum itu."

"hahahaha lihat wajah mu memerah tetsuya. Bilang saja bila kau ingin."

"tidak."

Kuroko langsung bangun dan meninggalkan akashi yang masih asik tertawa setelah menggodanya tadi. Akashi menyiapkan bubur untuk kuroko sarapan dan kuroko dengan lahap memakan bubur itu sampai tidak tersisa.

"bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke taman bermain, tetsuya."

"ide bagus. Apa perlu kita aja aomine-kun, momoi-san, murasakibara-kun dan yang lainnya."

"tidak. Aku hanya ingin berdua saja dengan mu hari ini."

"baiklah. Dan kau berhutang cerita pada ku sei."

"baik akan ku ceritakan nanti."

"aku tunggu ya sei."

.

.

.

Setelah adegan kise terjatuh diatas tubuh midorima mereka lalu membuat sarapan dan suasana menjadi hening karena baik kise atau midorima enggan memulai pembicaraan karena masih sama-sama malu karena kejadian tadi.

"midorimachi."

"hem ya."

"ajak aku bermain hari ini, ya."

"bagaimana kita ke taman bermain."

"belikan aku boneka disana ya."

"jangan seperti anak kecil, kise."

"huaaaaaaaaaa hidoi-ssu." Kise mulai mengeluarkan air mata buayanya.

"baiklah baiklah aku akan membelikannya."

"hehe baguslah."

.

.

.

"tetsuya ayo berangkat."

"sabar sei, kau hari ini semangat sekali."

"sudah lama bukan kita tidak kesana jadi ya aku bersemangat."

"jangan mengajak ku naik roller coster sei."

"kenapa, kau harus naik dan itu perintah yang harus ku turuti."

"tidak akan pernah sei. Cukup waktu itu saja."

"akan ku buat kau naik nanti."

"coba saja."

Setelah itu kuroko dan akashi berangkat menuju taman bermain.

.

.

.

"oi, kise apa yang kau lakukan lama sekali."

"sabar midorimachi. Aku harus menyamar dulu atau mau nant fans-fans ku menyerang saat kita sedang bermain disana, aku tidak mau bukan karena tidak suka hanya saja hari ini aku ingin bermain bebas."

"cepatlah."

"baik. Tunggu 10 menit lagi setelah itu kita berangkat."

"baik-baik."

10 menit kemudian kise selesai menyamar ya dia menguncir rambutnya dan juga memakai kacamata.

"inikah yang namanya menyamar. Kau masih terlihat sama saja."

"sudahlah, ayo berangkat."

.

.

.

Ditaman bermain akashi sukses membuat kuroko mau naik roller coster dengan embel-embel vanilaa milkshake sepuasnya hari ini. Namun poor kuroko setelah naik roller coster ia mengeluarkan semua isi sarapannya. Setelah itu akashi memutuskan untuk membelikan kuroko roti untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong setelah muntah tadi.

Hari ini akashi dan kuroko puas bermain dan sudah sore dan taman hiburan akan segera tutup dan wahana terakhir yang mereka naiki adalah kincir angina untuk sembari menikmati pemandangan kota menjelang malam hari.

.

.

"ayooolah midorimachi kita naik kincir angin untuk yang terakhir, yayayayaya."

"baiklah. Setelah itu traktir aku makan dan bawa boneka beruang ini sendiri."

"tidak mau. Itu besar sekali. Kau saja yang bawa dan akan ku traktir nanti."

"menyebalkan kau kise."

Setelah itu midorima dan kise menaiki wahana kincir angin. Kise menikmati pemandangan kota dengan lampu-lampu yang mulai menyalah dan hatinya hari ini sangat senang karena seharian bisa bermain setidaknya bisa menyisihkan masalahnya sebentar. Dan senang karena hari ini midorima menuruti semua permintaannya mulai dari naik wahana istana boneka, membelikannya boneka beruang besar, dan lainnya tentunya hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan midorima sebelumnya walaupun midorima berkali-kali menolak tetapi kise punya jurus ampu untuk membuat midorima akhirnya setuju melakukannya.

.

.

"kau tahu sei apa yang sedang ku pikirkan."

"apa."

"aku dulu berpikir akan menikah dengan mu dengan mudah namun kini rasanya menikah dengan mu itu perlu perjuangan dan rintangan. Kau tahu aku tidak akan melepaskan mu dengan mudah."

"aku tahu dan aku pun tidak akan melepaskan mu denga mudah."

"kau tahu juga sei, aku rasa cepat atau lambat kau akan menyukainya."

"jangan berpikir hal seperti itu."

"baiklah sei, aku percaya dengan mu."

"terima kasih untuk percaya dengan ku tetsuya."

.

.

.

Setelah selesai menaiki wahan kincir angina akashi dan kuroko terlebih dahulu keluar wahana dan kise melihat kebawah ya melihat sosok akashi dengan sosok wanita disampinya dan baru saja turun dari wahana yang sama dengannya.

"kau kenapa kise."

"ah tidak apa-apa. hanya saja aku melihat sosok yang aku kenal namun masih belum yakin apakah itu dia."

"siapa."

"akashi seijuuro. Calon tunangan ku."

"aka..akashi seijuuro."

"kenapa midorimachi."

"namanya tidak asing."

"kau mengenalnya."

"tidak, hanya saja sama seperti nama teman SMA ku dulu."

Setelah itu giliran kise dan midorima turun dan mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam dan mencari restoran terdekat dengan taman bermain.

.

.

Akashi berjalan dengan kuroko yang menggandengnya sembari melihat-lihat akan makan direstoran yang sama sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan direstoran italia namun sebelum masuk ke restoran itu akashi bertemu sosok yang ia kenal ya kise ryouta dengan midorima shintarou.

"seichi." Sapa kise ke akashi didepannya dengan seorang wanita yang menggandengnya.

"doumo kise-kun." Kuroko menyapa kise dan melepaskan gandengannya dari tangan akashi.

"wah kurokochi. Kalian ?"

"lama tidak berjumpa shintarou."

"ya, lama tidak berjumpa juga akashi."

"hah ? kalian saling mengenal." Tanya kise penuh dengan kebingungan.

Namun semua kebingungan kise masih belum terjawab karena midorima mengajaknya masuk kedalam restoran dan disusul oleh akashi dan kuroko. Dan disinilah mereka satu meja dengan posisi kise berhadapan dengan akashi dan midorima berhadapan dengan kise namun tidak ada yang saling membuka pembicaraan dan suasana hening tercipta.

"silakan tuan dan nona mau pesan apa." seorang pelayan menyodorkan buku menu dan menunggu pesanan.

Setelah itu kise, midorima, akashi, dan kuroko memesan makan dan minuman.

"an..ano..seichi mengenal kurokochi?"

"iya."

"hem, lalu kalian abis dari mana tadi."

"kami habis bermain ditaman bermain kise-kun."

"wah sama dengan ku dan midorimachi, kami juga habis bermain disana."

"benarkah kise-kun, sayang sekali kita tidak bertemu tadi ya."

"iya, tapi bagaimana kurokochi bisa mengenal akashichi."

"dia **kekasih** ku, ryouta." Akashi menekankan kata kekasih saat mengucapkannya.

Kise hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan akashi mengenai sosok kuroko.

"ke..kekasih seichi."

"ya, kekasih ku. Ada masalah dengan itu."

"ahhh tidak apa dan tidak masalah seichi."

"bagaimana kalian bisa kenal kise, akashi." Tanya midorima.

"kau tidak mengetahuinya shintarou."

"hem, makanya aku bertanya."

"kau bisa menjawabnya ryouta."

"dia calon tunangan ku, midorimachi."

Midorima hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban kise karena selama ini midorma tidak menanyakan kepada kise mengenai sosok calon tunangannya itu. Kuroko yang mendengar kata-kata itu dari kise hanya menatap kise dengan datarnya namun hatinya sangat terasa perih. Akashi yang menyadari itu langsung memegang erat tangan kuroko. Kise yang melihat itu entah kenapa hatinya begitu sakit dan terasa sesak didadanya ya mungkin karena kise mulai menyukai sosok akashi namun ketika tahu akashi memiliki seorang kekashi membuat hati kise sangat perih dan sakit.

Midorima tidak bodoh dan dia menyadari kise merasa tidak nyaman dengan adegan didepannya. Midorima mengajak kise untuk pergi dengan alasan bahwa dia diminta untuk melakukan operasi dan meminta kise menemaninya sampai selesai operasi. Setelah berpamitan dengan akashi dan kuroko midorima menarik tangan kise keluar dari restoran itu.

"sei, kenapa kau melakukannya tidak kah kau lihat tadi bagaimana terkejutnya kise-kun. Sepertinya dia sangat terluka."

"kau memikirkannya ? bukan hanya dia yang merasa terlukan tapi kau juga bukan."

"sei."

"sudah lah tetsuya, ayo makan dan kembali ke apartemen."

.

.

.

"kenapa dadakan sekali midorimachi. Padahal aku lapar sekali tadi."

"lalu kau akan makan dengan pemandangan yang seperti itu."

"bagaimana lagi kan aku lapar."

"bodoh. Berhentilah berpura-pura tegar."

"kau tahu midorimachi, rasanya sesak. Apa menurut mu aku mulai menyukainya."

"yang bisa menjawab itu diri mu sendiri."

"menurut ku bodoh. Ya diri ku bodoh namun karena aku bodoh maka akan ku rebut seichi dari kurokochi."

**~ bersambung~**


	7. Chapter 7

"_ya menurut ku bodoh. Ya diri ku bodoh namun karena aku bodoh maka akan ku rebut seichi dari kurokochi."_

"huf ya terserah kau saja, kise."

"mou, aku lapar midorimachi. Ayo makan."

"baiklah kita akan makan direstoran dekat apartemen ku saja."

"baiklah, aku akan menginap lagi ya."

"hah ? kise kau."

"apa ? memang tidak boleh, midorimachi."

"ya ya lakukan hal yang kau suka, kise."

"sankyu."

Midorima melajukan mobilnya ke restoran yang ia maksud. Sepanjang perjalanan masih memikirkan perkataan kise yang akan merebut Akashi dari kuroko dan entah mengapa rasanya begitu sesak di dada. Tapi apa daya toh ini semua keputusan dia untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya kepada kise karena bila saja ia cereboh dengan egois mengatakan perasaannya maka bias jadi kise akan perlahan meninggalkannya. Tentu midorima tidak berharap begitu bagaimana pun tetap berada disisi kise itu lebih dari cukup.

**.**

**.**

_**true love, right !**_

_**maaf bila masih banyak typo bertebaran dimana-mana..**_

_**happy reading..**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir 10 hari sejak natal dan sikap kise ke Akashi masih sama mencoba untuk perhatian dan juga ramah, namun kini kise senang karena sedingin-dinginnya sikap Akashi setidaknya sikap dinginnya itu perlahan mencair walaupun hanya sedikit ya sedikit sekali. Tentu kise senang itu berarti kesempatannya ada untuk mendapatkan Akashi. Tetapi ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal dipikiran kise yaitu kemana Akashi selama ini bila tidak pulang dan kise hanya berkesimpulan bahwa Akashi menginap ditempat kuroko. Bila memang seperti itu maka kise hanya tinggal membuat Akashi untuk selalu pulang ke apartemen mereka dan menemaninya ya itu hal yang kise harus lakukan.

"seichi, sudah mau berangkat ?"

"ya, aku ada kunjungan kerja diluar negeri 3 hari kedepan."

"kenapa mendadak, bukan kah 3 hari mendatang itu ulang tahun kaa-san mu ya."

"ini permintaan tou-san. Aku akan pulang saat perayaan ulang tahun kaa-san."

"hem begitu, baiklah hati-hati seichi."

"ya."

Lalu Akashi pergi karena seorang buttler menghampirinya dan menyampaikan kendaraan sudah siap untuk mengantarkannya ke bandara. Kise pun bersiap untuk melakukan sesi pemotretan.

.

.

"terima kasih minna untuk kerja samanya." Ucap kise untuk semua kru yang ada distudio.

"ya sama-sama kise-san." Balas salah satu kru.

"ah iya kise, apa kau sudah menyiapkan kado untuk ulang tahun orang tua Akashi."

"ah iya terima kasih alexchi sudah mengingatkan. Aku akan mencarinya hari ini sebelum pulang."

"kau memang bodoh kalau tidak diingatkan pasti lupa."

"hidoi, aku tidak bodoh alexchi."

"tidak ada orang bodoh mengaku. Dan jangan lupa kalau besok kau harus fitting dress yang akan kau kenakan nanti ya jam 10 jangan sampai telat."

"iya iya, baiklah aku pergi dulu ya."

"ya hati-hati."

"um ya alexchi."

.

.

Kise sudah berkali-kali keluar masuk toko namun tidak ada yang pas untuk kado ibunya Akashi sampai akhirnya dirinya melihat wanita bersurai baby blue didepan salah satu toko dan kise pun berjalan menghampiri sosok itu.

"hai kurokochi." Sapa kise dengan ramah.

"ah iya kise-kun hai." Balas kuroko ramah.

"apa yang sedang kurokochi lakukan disini."

"aku baru saja selesai belanja, bagaimana dengan kise-kun sendiri."

"sama aku juga baru selesai belanja. Apa kurkochi mau mengobrol dengan ku sebentar."

"baiklah kebetulan aku senggang."

"baiklah, ayo kita cari café saja ya."

"ah iya ayo kise-kun."

Kemudian kise dan kuroko berjalan menuju salah satu café terdekat dan setelah memesan makanan dan juga minuman di café itu suasana canggung sempat tercipta dikeduanya, sampai akhirnya kise memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"apa kabar kurokochi sudah lama kita tidak bertemu lagi ya."

"kabar ku baik kise-kun. Bagaimana dengan mu."

"baik. Oh kurokochi boleh meminta sesuatu tidak."

"apa kise-kun."

"boleh aku bertemen dengan kurokochi karena teman ku disini hanya alexchi manajer ku dan juga midorimachi sahabat kecil ku. Jadi aku agak kesepian hehehe."

"tentu saja boleh kise-kun. Oya apa kise-kun mau mampir ke apartemen ku setelah ini karena aku ada janji dengan kedua teman ku yang akan berkunjung nanti aku akan kenalkan mereka pada mu agar teman mu lebih banyak."

"ya ya ya tentu aku sangat mau kurokochi."

Setelah menghabiskan pesanan mereka, merekapun berjalan menuju apartemen kuroko.

Kise cukup terkejut karena letak apartemen kuroko terletak di daerah elit Tokyo sama seperti apartemennya. Dan begitu masuk kedalam apartemen itu kise melihat begitu rapih dan juga clasik penataannya. Kuroko pun mengajak kise keruang tengah dan dia kedapur untuk membuatkan kise minum.

Sementara menunggu kuroko kise melihat sekitar diruang tengah dan ia menemukan sebuah gitar di samping sofa yang didudukinya dan mengambil gitar itu sampai akhirnya kuroko dating dengan membawa teh dan juga beberapa cemilan dan meletakannya dimeja.

"kise-kun bias bermain gitar."

"hem iya. Kau juga bisa."

"belum terlalu bisa, aku sedang belajar karena sepertinya akan menyenangkan mengajarkan anak-anak bernyanyi dengan iringan suara gitar."

"kurokochi guru ?"

"iya aku salah satu guru disebuah taman kana-kanak."

"wah hebat berarti kurokochi menyukai anak-anak ya, boleh sesekali aku main kesana."

"tentu saja, silakan kise-kun. Oya kise-kun mau menyanyikan sebuah lagu."

"hem iya, kau mau mendengarkannya kurokochi."

"tentu."

"baiklah."

Kise mulai memainkan gitar itu dan mulai menyanyikan lagu…

_I__t feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters__  
__And make fun of our exes__  
__It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight__  
__To fall in love with strangers__  
__  
Yeah, we're happy, free, confused and lonely at the same time__  
__It's miserable and magical, oh yeah__  
__Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines,__  
__It's time__  
__  
I don't know about you but I'm feeling __22__  
__Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you__  
__You don't know about me but I bet you want to__  
__Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're__  
__22, 22_

Begitu selesai kise menyanyikan lagu kuroko bertepuk tangan karena kagum suara dan permainan gitar kise begitu indah.

"suara yang indah dan juga permainan gitar yang indah pula. Mau mengajari ku, kise-un."

"hem aku mau kurokochi, kapan-kapan akan ku ajari ya."

_**Tingg nonggg…**_

"sepertinya mereka sudah datang, tunggu sebentar ya kise-kun."

"hem baiklah."

Kuroko membukakan pintu apartemennya dan tidak lama kembal dengan seorang wanita surai pink yang sangat imut dan juga pemuda yang uhuk-dim-uhuk.

"kise-kun. Kenalkan ini momoi-san dan aomine-kun." Kuroko mengenalkan sosok wanita surai pink itu bernama momoi dan sosok laki-laki uhuk-dim-uhuk itu bernama aomine.

"hai, kenalkan aku kise ryouta senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Kise mengenalkan dirinya.

"annn…anoo.. bu-bukannya ka-kau itu ki-kise ryouta mo-model terkenal it-itu ya."

"ah iya, senang kau mengenali ku momochi."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA aku senang bertemu dengan mu." Momoi berteriak dan juga lompat memeluk kise.

GUBRAK!

Endingnya momoi dan kise sukses tersungkur dilantai.

"cih model apa dia, dadanya rata begitu."

JLEB. "an..ano maksud mu dengan model berdada rata apa, aominechi."

"iya kau itu lah. Dada mu rata."

BRUK!

Kise melemparkan bantal yang ada di sofa pas ke muka aomine.

"HEH KAU BAKA, kenapa melempar bantal itu !"

"aominechi no baka ! sembarangan mengatai orang saja."

"aku tidak mengatai memang kenyataannya begitu, heh."

Aomine dan kise sibuk dengan adu argument mereka sampai akhirnya momoi dan kuroko melerai mereka. Setelah kise dan aomine selesai beradu argument keduanya berdiam diri dan saling membuang muka satu sama lain. Kise masih terus menggembungkan pipinya karena masih kesal dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya ini. Dan aomine pun melihatnya dengan wajah yang malas.

"minna, sudahlah kalian baikan saja yaa."

"benar kata momoi-san. Aomine-kun dan kise-kun lebih baik berdamai saja. Dan aomine-kun lebih baik meminta maaf pada kise-kun."

"TIDAK MAU!" jawab aomine dan kise bersamaan.

"ehhhh kalian ini keras kepala sekali sih."

"ahhh baiklah-baiklah. Oi kise maaf ya."

"hah apa ?"

"jangan pura-pura tuli dadakan."

"aominechi meminta maaf yang tulus dong."

"ah terserah, aku sudah meminta maaf."

Melihat ekspresi aomine yang meminta maaf dengan malu-malu akhirnya kise tertawa dan perdebatan kecil terjadi lagi namun kini baik kise ataupun aomine sudah saling berbicara dengan akur dan hanya bercanda gurau saja. Kuroko hanya menghela nafas lega melihat mereka berdua sudah akur kembali.

Mereka pun berbincang mengenai kegiatan, pekerjaan, bahkan sampai hobi sekalipun dan suasananya sudah tidak canggung karena kise bisa cepat menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan sekitarnya.

"wahh sepertinya sudah malam aku pulang ya."

"wah ki-chan sudah mau pulang rupanya."

"hem, lain kali ayo kita berkumpul lagi minna. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Baru pertama kali aku seperti ini semenjak pindah ke jepang."

"baiklah kise-kun, silakan mampir jika kau senggang."

"baiklah kurokochi."

"ayo aku antar kau sampai loby."

"hem. Baiklah momochi, aominechi aku pulang ya, dahh."

"sampai jumpa lagi ki-chan."

Setelah itu kise dan kuroko keluar dari apartemen dan menunggu pintu lift terbuka lalu setelah pintu lift terbuka mereka masuk dan turun menuju loby apartemen. Didalam lift kise agak canggung dengan kuroko karena masih ada yang ingin dia tanyakan tentang akashi.

"apa ada yang mau kise-kun tanyakan."

"ah ano.. kurokochi boleh bertanya sesuatu."

"silakan saja."

"apa seichi sering menginap di apartemen kurokochi dan maaf bertanya seperti ini hehe.. bila kurokochi tidak mau menjawab tidak apa."

"hem iya sei sering menginap disini untuk membantu ku mengerjakan dokumen untuk pendirian taman kanak-kanak yang ingin ku dirikan."

"ah iya wah bagus kalau gitu. Kurokochi hebat sekali ingin mendirikan taman kanak-kanak."

"hem karena aku menyukai anak-anak kise-kun makanya aku ingin membangun sebuah taman kanak-kanak sendiri dan juga menjadi senseinya disana."

.

.

Sesampainya diapartemen kise merebahkan dirinya dikasur dan masih terus terpikir kata-kata kuroko bahwa akashi sering menginap disana. Wajar saja karena memang kuroko adalah kekasih akashi tetapi bukan kah sekarang sudah berbeda. Akashi bukan hanya memiliki kekasih namun juga calon tunangan. "baiklah kalau gitu aku hanya perlu membuat seichi untuk sering pulang ke apartemen ini dan maaf ya kurokochi sepertinya aku mulai menyukai seichi." Batin kise. Setelah cukup lelah akhirnya kise memejamkan matanya.

.

.

"yos dressnya pas sekali dengan mu, kise."

"hem iya, terima kasih alexchi sudah membantu menyiapkan dressnya."

"setelah ini kau ada acara kise ?"

"sepertinya aku mau mengunjungi midorimachi saja."

"baiklah."

Setelah selesai fitting dress kise pun berangkat ke rumah sakit tempat midorima bekerja. Sesampainya dirumah sakit saat kise mau mengetuk ruangan midorima ia mendengar bahwa midorma sedang berbicara dengan seseorang dan sepertinya hal penting maka kise memutuskan untuk menunggu urusan midorima selesai dulu walaupun sebenarnya ini sudah masuk jam istirahat. 15 menit kemudian 2 orang perawat keluar dari ruangan midorima dan kise memutuskan untuk segara masuk keruangan itu.

"midorimachi."

Midorima yang sedang membolak balik kertas didepannya berhenti dan melihat ke arah seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"kau rupanya, kise."

"sudah jam makan siang midormachi. Berhentilah dulu bekerjanya."

"tumben kau perhatian."

"hidoi. Aku kan memang perhatian tahu."

"hem terserah. Tumben berkunjung ada apa."

"jangan ketus seperti itu." Kise memeluk midorima dari belakang dan midorima hanya menghela nafas.

"lepaskan kise. Ini ditempat kerja ku."

"ini jam istirahat mu."

"baiklah, ayo makan dikantin."

Kise melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik midorma berjalan menuju kantin rumah sakit.

"kise, kau kenapa ? ada hal buruk terjadi."

"tidak ada. Kemarin aku bertemu dengan kurokochi dan mampir ke apartemennya lalu aku juga dikenalkan dengan 2 teman kurokochi."

"kuroko ? pacar akashi itu."

"hem iya."

"kau buat apa bertemu dengannya."

"aku hanya kebetulan bertemu dan kami memutuskan untuk berteman."

"berteman. Bukan kah kau bilang akan membuat akashi menyukai mu lalu untuk apa kau berteman dengan kekasihnya."

"mou aku hanya berteman saja dengannya dan untuk masalah seichi itu urusannya beda hal."

Lagi-lagi midorima hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan kise namun midorima yakin bahwa kise bukanlah wanita jahat yang akan mengambil kekasih orang begitu saja tetapi kise akan membuat seseorang yang disukainya juga menyukainya dan keputusan menganai siapa yang akan dipilih ya ada di orang itu.

.

.

.

Kise masih bersiap untuk menghadiri acara pesta ulang tahun orang tua akashi ya lebih tepatnya ibunya akashi. Entah kenapa perasaan kise menjadi sangat buruk dan tidak tenang ingin menghadiri pesta itu bahkan yang membuat kise heran adalah akashi datang pagi-pagi ke apartemen lalu menyuruhnya bersiap bahkan kini akashi pun sedang bersiap dikamarnya sedangkan kise bersiap-siap juga dibantu dengan alex manajernya untuk make up. Sikap akashi pagi tadi lebih tepatnya yang membuat kise heran karena akashi sama sekali tidak menunjukan sikap dinginnya ya harusnya kise merasa senang namun bila dadakan tentu sangat aneh dan membingungkan.

"baiklah sudah selesai, kise."

"hem, terima kasih alexchi."

"kalau gitu aku pulang dulu ya."

"tidak mau ikut saja."

"tidak, aku masih harus membereskan beberapa kontrak kerja mu untuk bulan depan dan bersyukurlah kau ada waktu libur 10 hari kedepan tapi bulan depan jangan harap kau bisa bermalas-malasa."

"hidoi."

"terserah kau mau bilang apa, aku pergi dulu ya."

"hem, ayo aku antar ke pintu."

"ya."

Saat kise keluar dari kamar bersama dengan alex, akashi pun keluar dari kamarnya dan sungguh mengaggumkan akashi sangat tampan dengan setelan jasnya kise hanya terdiam melihat akashi namun tidak lama karena kise mendengar alex pamit pada akashi untuk pulang dan hebatnya akashi menjawabnya lagi-lagi dengan tidak bersikap dingin. Setelah mengantar alex kepintu kise kembali kamarnya namun langkahnya terhenti karena akashi memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya duduk disampingnya dan entah kenapa kise menuruti hal tersebut.

"ada apa seichi."

"bisa aku bertanya satu hal."

"hem, apa ?"

"bahagia itu apa menurut mu ?"

"bahagia itu sangat sederhana menurut ku. Sederhananya bila kita bisa membuat orang lain tersenyum karena kita itu lah kebahagian."

"lalu apa kau akan mendapatkan kebahagian dengan cara yang egois."

"tidak, meraih kebahagian dengan cara seperti itu hanya akan bahagia sesaat saja. Memangnya kenapa seichi menanyakan hal itu."

"tidak apa. aku hanya bertanya saja. Kalau sudah siap kita akan berangkat."

"apa kurokochi ikut juga ?"

"tetsuya tidak bisa ikut karena ibunya sakit tetapi tadi pagi sudah mengucapkan ulang tahun ke kaa-san sebelum kembali kerumahnya dan ku dengar kau berkunjung ke apartemennya dan juga berkenalan dengan daiki dan satsuki."

"hem iya kami berteman sekarang."

"berteman. Lalu apa kau akan mengambil kekasih teman mu, ryouta."

"apa itu harus dijawab sekarang seichi."

"menurut mu."

"kau yang akan menjawabnya nanti."

Setelah itu kise kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil tasnya lalu berangkat menuju rumah akashi. Sepanjang perjalanan kise hanya menanyakan mengenai pekerjaan akashi diluar negeri 2 hari kemarin dan respon akashi tidaklah dingin dan menjawab semua pertanyaan kise.

Mereka sampai dirumah keluarga akashi dan banyak sekali tamu undangan yang juga berdatangan. Kise dan akashi sudah turun dari mobil dan kise memutuskan untuk menggandeng tangan akashi dan akashi pun hanya menghela nafas menanggapinya dan kise pun puas tersenyum ya setidaknya biarkan mala mini akashi menjadi miliknya.

Saat kise dan akashi memasuki ruangan aula besar tempat pesta diselenggarakan dan semua orang didalam aula melihat ke arah akashi dan kise. Semua orang takjub melihat akashi yang memang tampan dan juga kise dengan dress berwarna merahnya dan juga wajah cantik kise, meereka seperti pasangan didalam negeri dongeng ya pangeran tampan dan juga putri cantik. Kise hanya tersenyum melihat respon orang disekitar mereka sedangkan akashi hanya memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"ryouta, seijuuro."

Akashi dan kise pun menghampiri okaa-san yang menanggil mereka.

"selamat ulang tahun okaa-san semoga okaa-san diberi kesehatan dan juga banyak kebahagian."

Okaa-san langsung memeluk kise dan kise membalas pelukan tersebut.

"terima kasih, ryouta. Hari ini kau sangat cantik sekali dan sangat cocok dengan akashi dress yang kau kenakan."

Kise sukses berblushing ria mendengar ucapan okaa-san. Kemudia okaa-san melepaskan pelukannya dari kise dan memandangi akashi yang berdiri disamping kise.

"kau tidak mau memeluk kaa-san mu, seijuuro."

Akashi pun memeluk okaa-san dan memberinya selamat ulang tahun dan kise yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum karena didepannya adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah. Acara peluk-pelukan pun selesai dan okaa-san menemui tamu-tamunya sedangkan akashi meladeni beberapa orang yang menghampirinya dan mulai membicarakan bisnis. Kise memutuskan untuk tidak bergabung karena dia sama sekali tidak akan mengerti dan kise pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari aula dan menuju taman kecil dekat aula. Kise mengecek hp nya dan ternyata ada email dari midorima yang mengingatkannya untuk meminum vitamin yang kemarin ia berikan. Selesai membalas email kise mendongkakan kepalanya dan melihat bintang-bintang yang bersinar sampi akhirnya salah satu maid menghampirinya dan memintanya kembali ke aula karena acara utama akan dimulai ya entahlah apa acaranya utamanya kise hanya mengikuti yang ada saja.

Kise pun menghampiri okaa-san, otou-san, dan juga akashi lalu kue ulang tahun besar pun masuk dan okaa-san meniup lilin di kue tersebut.

"terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah hadir dalam acara ini dan hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan bagi saya karena bukan hanya karena saya berulang tahun namun juga saya ingin mengumumkan bahwa anak saya akashi seijuuro akan bertunangan dengan kise ryouta."

DEG. Kise mencoba mencerna kata-kata terakhir okaa-san lalu melhat bagaimana reaksi akashi dan reaksi akashi sangat tenang. Sukses perkataan okaa-san mengejutkan karena dia tidak menyangka bahwa okaa-san akan mengumumkan didepan umum dan juga reaksi akashi yang biasa saja bukankah itu berarti bahwa akashi menerima pertunangan ini. Baiklah jantung kise berdetak sangat kencang perasaannya antara senang dan juga bingung. Rasanya suaranya tidak mampu untuk keluar menanyakan kenapa kepada akashi.

Acara pesta pun selesai semua undangan sudah pulang dan okaa-san meminta akashi dan juga kise untuk menginap dirumah dan akashi langsung menyetujuinya.

Kini kise berada dikamar yang telah disiapkan oleh maid untuknya tidur namun rasa kantuk itu enggan datang bahkan suaranya sulit untuk keluar untuk menanyakan hal-hal yang mengganjal dikepalanya. Akhirnya kise ingin menyudahi rasa penasarannya itu dan memutuskan untuk menemui akashi menanyakan semuanya. Kise pun bergegas menuju kamar akashi namun hasilnya nihil akashi tidak ada dikamarnya. Karena tidak menemukan akashi maka kise menuju taman untuk menenangkan pikirannya, sampai ditaman kise melihat akashi sedang duduk dan juga hp di telinganya ya akashi sedang bertelfonan. Kise menghampiri akashi namun langkahnya terhenti karena mendengar sedikit percakapan akashi ditelfon itu.

"aku sudah melakukannya tetsuta. Maaf bila itu menyakitkan mu."

Ya itu percakapan yang berhasil kise dengar dan sedikitnya menjawab banyak pertanyaan dibenak kise. Akashi menyadari kehadiran kise dan memutus panggilan di telfon itu.

"bukankah kau tahu menguping itu tidak baik, ryouta."

"aku memang sedang mencari mu seichi."

"aku tahu apa yang akan kau bicarakan."

"benarkah, maka jawablah bila kau memang tahu seichi."

"tetsuya mengizinkan ku mengumumkan pertunangan dengan mu untuk membantu menyelesaikan permasalahan mengenai pemberitaan dan untuk menyelamatkan karir mu. Ini awalnya permintaan okaa-san dan aku membiacarakannya dengan tetsuya ternyata mengejutkan tetsuya mengizinkannya dan meminta ku untuk membantu mu."

"sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada mu, okaa-san dan juga kurokochi. Baiklah aku lebih baik kembali ke kamar karena semua pertanyaan itu sudah kau jawab."

Kise membalikan tubuhnya dan juga berjalan menuju kamarnya namun entah mengapa air matanya jatuh. Rasanya sangat sesak didada sikap akashi hari ini ternyata bukan karena ia memang menerima dirinya ternyata karena itu permintaan dari kuroko. Kise merasa berhutang pada kuroko karena sudah dengan ikhlas membantu masalahnya bahkan dengan harus meminjamkan kekasihnya untuk menjadi tunangannya agar karirnya selamat.

.

.

.

"ohayou sei."

"ohayou okaa-san, otou-san."

"seijuuro, kau hari ini buatkan laporan pekerjaan kemarin saat di inggris."

"baiklah tou-san. Oh iya kemana ryouta okaa-san."

"ryouta sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali katanya ada pemotretan pagi hari makanya dia berpamitan dengan okaa-san dan otou-san."

"oh begitu."

Akashi tahu bahwa kise berbohong karena kemarin akashi melihat kise menangis setelah berbicara dengannya dan mungkin dia pergi pagi-pagi untuk menghindari dirinya.

.

.

_**Tingg nongg..**_

Midorima terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara bel rumahnya yang terus berbunyi. Midorima pun berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya untuk melihat makhluk apa yang menganggunya sepagi ini padahal dirinya memutuskan untuk tidur sampai siang karena kemarin dia harus pulang tengah malam dan hari ini ia diberikan libur niatnya ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya namun terganggu karena bel apartemennya berbunyi pagi-pagi.

SREK.

Saat pintu terbuka midorima terjatuh karena orang itu langsung memeluknya karena masih dalam kondisi setengah sadar. Dan ternyata makhluk itu adalah kise ryouta.

"oi kise, mau apa kau pagi-pagi menganggu orang."

Kise tidak menjawab yang ada malah mengeratkan pelukannya walaupun dalam posisi terjatuh dan menangis. midorima pun meminta kise untuk bangu terlebih dahulu lalu mengajaknya keruang tengah dan kise terus menangis. midorima pun memeluknya.

"kau kenapa pagi-pagi sudah menangis seperti ini apa ada hal buruk terjadi."

Kise pun menghentikan tangis. "kemarin malam okaa-san seichi mengumumkan pertunangan ku dengan seichi dan ternyata itu hanya untuk membantu ku menyelesaikan masalah pemberitaan buruk tentang ku untuk menyelamatkan karir ku dan seichi setuju karena itu permintaan kurokochi."

"kau ini bodoh atau apa. bukan kah itu bagus setidaknya masalah mu selesai bukan. Lalu kenapa kau menangis"

"aku hanya menangis karena seichi kemarin bersikap tidak dingin kepada ku ternyata itu pemintaan kurokochi saja lalu setelah pengumuman itu seichi kembali bersikap dingin pada ku dan entah kenapa rasanya buruk sekali membuat ku ingin menangis saja."

"itu karena kau memang cengeng. Minta maaflah mereka sudah baik membantu mu. Dan kau harus banyak sabar karena memang dari dulu akashi itu dingin kesemua orang itu tidak menutup kemungkinan dia akan jauh lebih dingin kepada mu."

"kau benar sekali midorimachi. Baiklah aku tidak akan menangis lagi dan akan ku buat akashi seijuuro menyukai ku."

Entah harus berapa kali midorima harus menghela nafasnya bila sudah membahas akashi dengan kise karena membuat hatinya sangat tidak tenang dan harus berpura-pura biasa saja dan juga bersabar menghadapi sikap kekanak-kanakan kise setelah ini.

"mou aku lapar midorimachi."

"tidak peduli, aku masih mengantuk."

"hidoi."

"masak saja sendiri."

"tidak mau, temani aku ya."

"tidak."

"iya."

"tidak"

"iya"

"tidak."

"iya."

"ah baiklah dasar keras kepala."

Kise hanya melompat senang dan langsung menarik (lebih tepatnya menyeret) midorima ke dapur untuk menemaninya memasak sarapan. Selesai sarapan midorima mandi dan kise menunggunya. Dan hari ini pun rencana midorima untuk istirahat gagal karena kise terus memaksanya menemani semua aktifitasnya mulai dari menonton film sampai main uno.

"sudah malam, aku pulang ya midorimachi."

"tunggu. Aku antar kau pulang ya."

"baiklah."

Saat kise menunggu midorima ia mengecek hp nya dan ternyata ada email dari alex yang memberinya selamat atas pengumuman pertunangannya dan memberitahukan bahwa hal tersebut menjadi pemberitaan disemua majalah bahkan artikel online sekalipun. Midorima pun memanggil kise yang melalun memegangi hpnya dan mengajaknya untuk pulang.

Sepanjang perjalanan kise memikirkan untuk menghubungi kuroko dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

To : kurokochi

From : kise ryouta

Subject : terima kasih

Teks : _kurokochi, terima kasih yaa ^.^ sudah membantu menyelesaikan masalah ku. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada kurokochi yang peduli pada ku. Aku sangat bahagia mempunyai teman seperti mu dan ayoo kita bertemu lagi._

1 menit kemudia hp kise pun bergetar..

From : kurokochi

To : kise ryouta

Subject re : terima kasih

Teks : _sama-sama kise-kun bukankah teman harus saling membantu. Aku percaya pada seijuuro-kun makanya aku menyetujuinya. Baiklah kabari aku kalau kise kun senggan ya._

"bertukat email dengan siapa."

"kurokochi. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya."

"apa pertemanan mu baik-baik saja dengannya. Secara tidak langsung kalian itu saingan."

"sepertinya akan baik-baik saja, midorimachi."

"aku percaya pada mu, kise. Kau tidak akan melakukan hal konyol untuk melukai teman mu."

"terima kasih midorimachi."

.

.

.

Pagi hari kise membuka matanya dan mendudukan dirinya setelah itu dia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar karena sangat aneh diluar kamarnya terdengar sedikit berisik tidak mungkin akashi melakukan hal seperti itu karena akashi sangat menyukai ketenangan. Dan benar saja saat membuka pintu kamarnya kise melihat okaa-san.

"okaa-san."

"ohayou ryouta."

"ohayou."

"ayo kita sarapan baru saja okaa-san akan membangunkan mu."

"hah. Maaf okaa-san aku tidak menyadari okaa-san datang."

"tidak apa-apa. aku ada keperluan dengan kau dan juga sei."

"keperluan apa okaa-san."

"kita sarapan dulu ya."

"baiklah."

Okaa-san, kise, dan akashi sarapan bersama dan suasana agak canggung karena semalam kise pulang dan berpapasan dengan akashi ia sama sekali menegurnya dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

"sei dan juga ryouta kalian diminta untuk mengunjungi kakek di Kyoto."

"kenapa mendadak okaa-san."

"okaa-san tidak tahu. Kalian berangkat siang ini jadi bersiaplah."

"ano maaf okaa-san tapi."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian ryouta."

"baiklah okaa-san."

"aku sibuk okaa-san."

"semua pekerjaan mu akan dihendel oleh sekretaris mu dulu sei dan tidak ada tapi-tapian."

Setelah itu okaa-san pulang. Kise dan akashi hanya saling bertatapan.

"seichi, kau tahu kenapa mendadak seperti ini."

"tidak tahu. Lebih baik kau bersiap saja dan kau harus tahu kalau kakek itu sedikitnya galak, kau harus bisa menjaga sikap mu disana."

"HAH ?"

**Bersambung -**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Mohon review nya minna.**_

_**Mohon Maaf kalau masih ada review yang belum saya balas **___

_**Tapi terima kasih untuk review kalian ya**_

_**Happy reading.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**True love, right !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Pukul 11 siang distasiun kereta.._

"seichi gantian dong barang-barang mu berat nih."

"kau tidak membawanya tapi kau menyeretnya tadi tidak berat."

"tentu berat seichi koper ini penuh walaupun diseret tetap berat, lagian mana rasa peduli mu pada wanita sih."

"kau lupa ryouta, kau yang menginginkan ini bukan dan siapa suruh kau kalah."

"huh seichi hidoi-ssu yo."

Akashi hanya menyeriangi dan kise hanya bisa cemberut sambil menunggu kereta datang.

**Flashback kejadia 2 jam sebelum kise dan akashi sampai di stasiun..**

"seichi bagaimana kita bawa 1 koper saja untuk ke kyotonya. Okaa-san bilang kan kita di Kyoto 3 hari jadi banyak pakaian yang harus dibawa."

"ide bagus, lalu di koper itu mau kau taro juga barang-barang pribadi mu."

"ahhhh tentu saja itu ditempat berbeda, seichi mesum."

"jangan asal mengatai orang ryouta."

"abisnya seichi yang mulai duluan."

"yasudah lebih baik sekarang siapkan barang-barang mu."

"pakai koper ku saja yaa."

"hem ya, berikan kopernya kalau kau sudah memasukan semua baju mu."

"tidak mau, seichi saja yang memberikan bajunya pada ku nanti aku yang membereskannya."

"kenapa. Kau benar-benar akan meletakan barang pribadi mu dikoper itu."

"ihhh sudah-sudah seichi semakin mesum saja. Pokoknya berikan baju-baju mu kalau sudah kau siapkan ya."

"hem ya ya."

"ayoo kita siapkan sekarang."

"kau duluan saja, aku masih harus menelfon tetsuya."

"salam untuk kurokochi ya."

Kise pun bangun dari duduknya dan masuk ke kamarnya membereskan pakaian dan barang-barang yang akan dibawa dan memasukannya kedalam koper begitu selesai kise memutuskan untuk mandi dulu karena akashi belum datang dan memberikan baju-bajunya. Selesai mandi kise melihat dikasurnya ada baju-baju akashi dan beberapa barang bawaan akashi. Selesai berpakaian kise membereksn lagi baju-baju akashi kedalam kopernya dan begitu selesai kise keluar kamar untuk memberitahu kalau dia sudah selesai membereskan barang bawaan mereka.

"seichi, sudah selesai kapan berangkat."

"baiklah sekarang kita berangkat, mana kopernya."

"didalam nanti ku ambilkan dulu ya."

Kise pun kembali ke kamarnya dengan tas gendong dan juga koper besar ditangan satunya.

"kau membawa apa saja kenapa kopernya menggembung seperti ini."

"rahasia, dan nanti yang boleh buka koper hanya aku."

"terserah."

"yasudah lalu siapa yang akan membawa koper ini."

"sini aku saja."

"bagaimana kalau bermain gunting batu kertas yang kalah harus membawa sampai rumah kakek mu di Kyoto dan yang menang hanya melihat saja tidak usah membantu."

"ide bagus."

1 menit kemudian kise hanya terdiam dengan aura hitam disekitarnya karena dia kalah dan harus menyeret koper besar ini sampai Kyoto padahal awalnya dia ingin lenggan dengan tidak membawa apapun kecuali tas jinjingnya saja, memang kalau niat buruk hasilnya buruk.

_**End flashback**_

Kereta pun datang akashi dan kise duduk berhadapan di kereta itu dan kise masih memang wajah cemberutnya dan memang earphone ditelinganya lalu mengeluarkan tab miliknya dan tangannya dengan lincah menari diatas tab itu sedangkan akashi asik dengan smartphonenya.

Merasa sudah puas menjelajah dengan smartphonenya akashi melihat kise didepannya yang sedang asik bermain game di tabnya dengan wajah yang antusias sampai akhirnya lesu karena akhirnya dia game over. Akashi hanya melihat aneh ke arah kise, ya kise sampai sekarang masih lah orang yang sangat aneh moodnya berubah dengan cepat dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kalau akashi orang yang paling tidak ekspresif, kise kebalikannya semua terlihat jelas diwajahnya bagaimana suasana hatinya.

Kisepun mengeluarkan semua aplikasi yang dibuka ditabnya dan melihat kearah akashi yang malah asik melihat keluar jendela kereta.

"awannya sewarna dengan kurokochi ya, seichi."

"..."

"seichi, ceritakan tentang kakek mu dong, biar aku tidak salah tingkah nantinya."

"hem kakek ya. Sudah ku bilang bukan dia agak mengerikan dan menyebalkan."

"jelaskan dengan detail seichi, lalu apa yang kakek mu tidak suka."

"dia tidak suka orang berisik."

"untunglah aku tidak berisik."

"cih, kau itu berisik sangat berisik."

"hidoi, seichi dari awal aku datang ke jepang terus saja dingin. Aku sudah sabar menghadapi seichi tapi aku lelah maka aku akan apa adanya saja ke seichi."

"jadi selama ini kau hanya berpura-pura."

"bukan berpura-pura aku hanya ingin terlihat sopan saja didepan mu."

"kenapa kau tidak apa adanya saja ke kakek nanti."

"hem baiklah."

"ku dengar paman dan bibi mu sedang berkunjung juga disana."

"hah ? jadi ada keluarga mu yang lain juga seichi."

"kenapa ?"

"ti-tidak apa-apa ko."

Kise hanya bisa pasrah setidaknya beberapa hari kedepan dia akan menghadapi keluarga akashi. Dan entah apa yang terjadi kise hanya bisa pasrah saja nanti.

Berjam-jam dikereta akhirnya kise dan akashi sampai di Kyoto dan kise masih menyeret koper mereka menuju keluar stasiun.

"bagaimana kalau kita naik taksi saja."

"aku rasa lebih baik naik bis."

"seichi. Kau mau mengerjai ku ya."

"tidak. Aku hanya menyarankan saja."

"tidak mau. Aku mau naik taksi saja."

"terserahlah ryouta."

Kise pun memberhentikan taksi dan supir taksi itu memasukan kopernya di bagasi belakang mobil dan kise dan akashi duduk di bangku penumpang. Setelah akashi menjelaskan tujuannya ke supir taksi itu akhirnya taksi itu berjalan membawa mereka ke rumah kakek akashi.

Sebenarnya bisa saja akashi meminta seorang buttler menjemput mereka namun akashi memang berniat mengerjai kise untuk menyeret koper itu sendirian dan sukses karena kise hanya cemberut saat menyeret koper besar itu sedangkan akashi hanya berlenggan jalan disampingnya.

Akhirnya taksi itu berhenti disebuh rumah dan belum jelas bagaimana rumahnya karena pagar rumah itu tinggi sekali.

"seichi ini rumah kakek mu."

"tentu. Ayo masuk."

Seorang maid mengampiri mereka berdua dan maid itu membawakan koper yang kise seret-seret.

"tuan muda seijuuro-sama dan ryouta-sama ditunggu oleh tuan besar diruangannya."

Setelah itu kise mengikuti akashi yang berjalan didepannya. Jujur saja perasaan cemas menghampiri kise karena masih bingung harus bagaimana. Begitu pintu ruangan itu terbuka didalam Nampak seorang pria tua dengan rambut hitam dan juga iris crimson memandangi mereka berdua. Dan kise pun mengikuti akashi membungkukan tubuh untuk memberi salam ke kakeknya. Setelahnya kise dan akashi duduk didepan kakek itu.

"jadi ini yang bernama kise ryouta calon tunangan mu."

"maaf, saya lupa mengenalkan diri. Saya kise ryouta."

"iya tidak apa. kau sangat mirip dengan kakek mu."

"ano maaf, kakek mengenal kakek saya."

"iya kami bersahabat dari kecil maka dari itu saat ku dengar perusahaan keluarga mu mengalami masalah aku mengusulkan pertunangan antara kau dan seijuuro agar bisnis keluarga bisa bersatu. Dan juga memlunasi janji ku dengan kakek mu untuk menjodohkan cucu kita."

"wah saya sangat senang bertemu dengan sahabat kakek saya walau sebenarnya saya sendiri belum bertemu dengan kakek saya karena saat saya lahir kakek sudah meninggal."

"kau anak yang baik. Bagaimana kalau tidak perlu tunangan kalian langsung menikah saja dan berikan aku cicit."

Kise hanya menundukan kepalanya karena wajahnya memerah.

"kakek jangan bercanda. Kakek tahu kan kalau aku sudah punya tetsuya."

"memang kenapa. Kau bisa menikah dengan mereka berdua."

"hah. Ano maaf tapi."

"lihatkan kek, ryouta sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Hentikan candaan ini."

"hahahaha baiklah baik."

Kise hanya bisa bersweetdrop ria ternyata kakeknya akashi bukan orang yang menakutkan tetapi orang yang sangat menyenangkan dan sikap akashi pun sangat santai didepan kakeknya.

"kalian istirahat saja pasti lelah dari Tokyo kesini. Nanti baru makan malam."

"baiklah."

"oh iya kakek lupa. Seijuuro dan ryouta kalian harus 1 kamar karena sebagian besar ruangan dirumah ini sedang tahap renovasi jadi hanya 2 kamar yang bisa digunakan yang satu kamar mu seijuuro dan yang satu akan digunakan untuk paman dan bibi mu yang akan tiba besok."

"APA1 KAMAR." Kise berteriak kaget dan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"maaf saya kakek. Maaf sudah berisik maaf maaf maaf."

"hahahaha kau orang yang lucu ryouta. Tidak apa-apa. toh kalau kalian 1 kamar dan membuatkan cicit untuk ku itu bagus."

"KAKEK." Ucap akashi dan kise bersamaan.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan kakeknya kise mengikuti akashi berjalan menujukamar ya kamar mereka. Kise tidak habis pikir dengan percakapan tadi. Bagaimana bisa kakek akashi menyuruh mereka membuatkan cicit.

"jangan dipikirkan, yang ada wajah mu akan seperti kepiting rebus terus."

"ah iya seichi."

Yap. Akashi melihat tingkah kise yakin bahwa kise sedang memikirkan hal-hal aneh.

Sampai dikamar ternyata kamar itu cukup luas dan hanya 1 kasur disitu. Kise melihat kopernya sudah ada di pojok ruangan itu lalu menarik kopernya dan meletakannya dimeja dekat lemari.

"hem ya seichi bisa tutup mata mu sebentar."

"untuk apa."

"aku mau membereskan isi koper."

"benarkan kau meletakan barang-barang pribadi mu disana."

"seichi lakukan saja sih jangan protes terus."

"tidak mau, mana baju ku. Aku mau mandi."

"nanti ku antarkan."

"lihat siapa yang mesum disini."

"ih jangan salah paham, maksud ku kan –"

"buka kopernya ryouta."

"tidak mau."

"buka."

"tidak mau."

"buka."

SREK. Slesting koper itu pun dibuka oleh akashi dan kise hanya bisa duduk dengan wajah cemberut karena dia menyerah akashi keras kepala sekali. Saat dibuka ternyata isi koper itu lebih banyak makanan ringan.

"koper ini menggembung karena kau membawa banyak makanan."

"hem iya."

"darimana kau dapatkan banyak makanan ini, bukankah kau tidak berbelanja tadi pagi."

"aku menstoknya di lemari ku dan ku kunci rapat kalau alexchi tahu makan matilah aku."

"kau model aneh. Ternyata kau suka mengemil malam-malam. Memang kau tidak menjaga tubuh mu."

"tentu ku jaga, aku rajin mengkonsumsi vitamin dan ikut senam seminggu sekali."

"bereskan makanan mu dan jangan buat ruangan ini berantakan atau ku suruh kau tidur di kamar mandi kalau sampai sampah-sampah bergeletakan."

"hem iya iya."

Time skip.!

kise mencoba membuka matanya karena mendengar ketukan dipintu memanggil namanya dan juga akashi yang menjadi pertanyaan kise kemana akashi kenapa tidak membukan pintu itu dan kenapa juga rasanya guling yang dipeluknya ini sangat berat dan kenapa hangat. Dan saat matanya sudah terbuka..

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH SEICHI MESUM !"

Akashi terbangun dari tidurnya karena teriakan kise.

"oi, jangan berteriak dan kau bilang apa mesum. Siapa yang mesum baka !"

"kau yang mesum seichi, kau memeluk ku semabrangan, mau cari-cari kesempatan ya."

Akashi melihat kise yang duduk dekat dengan posisi tidurnya dan melihat guling yang tadinya menjadi pembatas yang buat kise sudah terjatuh dilantai.

"kau lihat guling itu siapa yang menjatuhkannya dan apa kau ingat dimana posisi tidur mu awalnya."

Kise mengamati sekitar dan hanya menundukan kepalanya. Yap kali ini kise yang bodoh sudah berteriak sekarang malah malu sendiri. kise tidurnya terlalu aktif sampai membuat pembatas tempat tidur mereka terjatuh dan malah memeluk akashi yang tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"sudahlah kau memamg bodoh. Sepertinya sudah jam makan mala mayo keruang makan."

"hem iya ayo. Dan maaf ya seichi."

Kise dan akashi beriringan keruang makan dan makan malam bersama dengan kakeknya. Makan malam itu diselingi dengan kakek yang terus menjaili akashi dan kise bergantian. Kise hanya bisa menghela nafas saja dan akashi pun sama sepertinya.

Selesai makan malam kise kembali ke kamar dna tidak lama akashi memasuki kamar itu juga. Kise duduk di sofa yang ada diruangan itu sambil membolak balik majalahnya dan sembari bersenandung ria. Akashi sedang sibuk dengan hp nya. Selesai membaca majalah kise melihat akashi masih asik dengan hp nya.

"seichi, mau nonton tidak."

"nonton apa."

"hem apa yaa—"

"mau menonton film dewasa."

"berhenti meledek ku terus seichi. Bagaimana kalau kingdom of heaven. Aku punya kasetnya dan kebetulan aku membawa koleksi kaset ku."

"baiklah."

Kise mengambil kotak koleksi kasetnya dan menaruh kaset itu di dvd dan duduk kembali di sofa. Saat film mulai kise dan juga akashi menonton dengan tenang namun tidak tenang juga karena kise sibuk dengan snak-snaknya.

"aku tidak menyangka orang seperti mu suka film seperti ini."

"hem film ini bagus seichi. Aku sangat suka sikap raja yerusallemnya dan juga baliannya."

"apa yang kau suka dari mereka."

"kalau dari raja yerusallemnya itu kan waktu tahun kepemimpinan king Baldwin IV disitu raja yerusallem buat kesepakatan sama saladin untuk tidak perang dan semua umat diterima di yerusallem dan tercipta deh kedamaian di yerusallem walaupun akhirnya miris sekali raja sebaik itu harus terkena penyakit kusta dan meninggal di umurnya yang masih muda. Dan kalau untuk balian aku suka karena dia bukan orang yang haus tahta dan kuasa. Dia memegang teguh janji yang dia ucapkan pada ayahnya sebelum ayahnya meninggal. Sifat kepemimpinanya juga aku suka dia mau berbaur dengan masyarakat walaupun dia termasuk salah seorang bangsawan. Dan paling aku suka saat pasukan yerusallem kalah perang dan dia bilang keseluruh pasakukan gini, bila ini kerajaan tuhan maka biar tuhan sendiri yang mengatur kerajaannya. Nah itu yang aku suka dari mereka berdua."

"ternyata kau pintar juga ryota memahami film seperti itu."

"jangan meremehkan ku makanya. Aku mengantuk aku tidur duluan ya."

"tidur mu jangan seperti tadi. Aku tidak mau diteriaki mesum oleh orang seperti mu lagi."

"huh iya iya."

.

.

Esok harinya paman dan bibi akashi datang dengan kedua anak mereka. Namun entah bagaimana ternyata paman dan bibinya akashi datang karena sedang ada urusan disekitar Kyoto mendengar akashi sedang berkunjung kerumah kakeknya paman dan bibinya meminta akashi menjaga sepupunya baik-baik selama mereka pergi dan kakek pun yang dikunjungi malah mengunjungi temannya ditempat lain. Hal hasil sekarang akashi dan kise mengurus kedua sepupu akashi yang masih berusia 10 tahun dan juga 4 tahun.

"jadi nama mu siapa." Tanya kise ke anak yang berusia 10 tahun.

"nama ku akashi miyako dan ini adik ku akashi keita." Miyako menunjuk adiknya.

"kenalkan nama mu kise ryota."

"nee-chan mau bermain dengan ku tidak." Tanya keita ke kise.

"tentu saja mau, kalau miyako bagaimana."

"aku mau bermain dengan nii-san saja."

"ryota kau jaga keita baik-baik. Aku yang akan menjaga miyako."

"baiklah. Memang kalian mau kemana."

"bermain shogi."

"ehhhhh memang miyako bisa."

"tentu bisa. Aku terbaik disekolah ku."

Kise hanya bersweetdrop ria karena sikap miyako tidak jauh beda dengan sikap akashi. Untung masih ada keita yang manis dan unyu-unyu. Akashi dan miyako pun pergi meninggalkan kise dan keita.

Kise dan keita bermain lego namun karena sudah terlalu lama bermain lego, keita meminta ganti permainannya dan meminta main petak umpet dan kise pun harus menjadi jaga pertama sedangkan keita yang mengumpat.

"baiklah nee-chan akan menghitung sampai 20 nanti keita mengumpat ya."

"baiklah nee-chan, mengumpat itu keahlian ku."

"hahaha kau ada-ada saja semua orang juga bisa mengumpat keitachi."

"tapi aku lebih jago nee-chan , aku jamin nee-chan tidak akan menemukan mu dengan cepat."

"kita lihat saja nanti seitachi."

Kise mulai menghitung mundur sambil menutup matanya dan keita mulai mencari tempat persembunyian.

"3..2..1 nee-chan membuka mata ya keita dan bersiaplah nee-chan akan menangkap mu."

Kise mencari disudut-sudut ruangan namun masih belum menemukan keita. Kise tidak menyerah dia terus mencari keita disudut-sudut ruangan bahkan sampai dikolong-kolong meja.

Time skip !

Sudah 3 jam kise mencari keita dan dia mulai frustasi karena tidak menemukan keita dimana pun, akhirnya dia mencari akashi dan miyako untuk membantunya mencari keita karena berkali-kali kise berteriak bilang dia ingin menyudahi permainan, keita tidak keluar juga dan kise mulai cemas.

"seichi, miyakochi gawat ini."

"kau kenapa ryota dan mana keita."

"iya nee-chan mana adik ku."

"keitachi hilang."

"hah. Jelaskan ryota kenapa seita bisa hilang."

Kise menjelaskan dari awal bagaimana keita bisa hilang.

"aku lupa memberitahu nee-chan kalau keita memang ahli dalam mengumpat dan susah ditemukan."

"bailah kita berpencar mencari keita."

Setelah itu akashi, kise, dan juga miyako berpencar mencari keita. Kise yang sudah frustasi mencari memutuskan untuk mencuci muka dikamar mandi kamarnya dan juga mengambil beberapa permen. Saat kise masuk ke kamarnya ia terkejud melihat ada sesosok gundukan aneh dibawah selimut kasurnya. Tubuh kise membeku sesaat rasanya enggan melihat apa yang ada disana dan pikirannya pun melayang kemana-mana mulai dari monster bahkan hantu pun memenuhi pikiran kise. Tapi tubuhnya malah berjalan mendekati kasur dan mencoba mencari tahu apa yang ada dibawa kasurnya itu. Perlahan kise membuka selimutnya itu namun belum semua terbuka yang ada dibalik selimut itu menggeliat dan bangkit kise pun sukses mundur namun terpeleset dan terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"hoammm… nee-chan."

Kise pun mencari asal suara yang ia kenal itu dan ternyata itu keita yang duduk diatas kasurnya dan melihat kise bingung.

"seitaaachiiii akhirnya hueeeeeeeee." Kisepun menangis dengan tidak elitnya didepan seita dan seita hanya memasang wajah bingung.

Akashi mendengar suara tangis yang berasal dari kamarnya dia pun langsung masuk dan mengecek ternyata dikamarnya ada keita yang sedang duduk dengan wajah bingung diatas tempat tidurnya dan kise yang menangis dibawah. Akashi pun menghampiri kise.

"kenapa kau menangis memalukan saja. Lihat seita bingung melihat mu."

"huuueeee seichi hidoi-ssu yo."

Akashi berniat membantu kise berdiri namun entah air dari mana akashi terpeleset jatuh. Kise merasa sesuatu yang berat menimpahnya dan rasa sakit mulai menyerang tubuhnya namun ada hal aneh ya aneh karena bibirnya seperti tertempel sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut. Kise pun membuka matanya dan menenukan akashi diatasnya dan juga bibir mereka bertemu kise membulatkan matanya dan tangannya mendorong akashi, refleks.

"onii-san dan onee-san kenapa kalian malah berciuman disini. Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kalian sudah menemukan keita dan kaa-san tou-san sudah datang dan meminta kalian untuk keruang makan." Suara miyako mengintrupsi kegiatan kise dan akashi.

"anooo kami tidak—"

"ayo ryouta kita keruang makan." Akashi bangun dan menggendong keita dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Kise masih dalam posisinya masih mencerna apa yang terjadi dan bagaimana bisa akashi sangat biasa saja. Kise pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Sampai diruang makan paman dan bibi akashi sudah kembali juga kakek sudah kembali namun paman dan bibi akashi pamit untuk pulang dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada akashi dan kise yang sudah menemani miyako dan keita bermain hari ini.

"nee-chan jangan menangis lagi yak an sudah dicium oleh nii-chan." Ucap keita polos sembari memegangi ujung kaos kise.

"heeeeeeee. An..anoo itu keita ahh hem." Kise pun panic.

"sampai jumpa lagi nee-chan."

Keluarga paman akashi pun pulang dan menyisakan akashi, kise, dan kakek diruang makan.

"tadi kalau kakek tidak salah dengar kau mencium ryouta, benar itu seijuuro."

"anoo itu sebenarnya tidak sengaja karena seichi terpeleset."

"berarti mala mini kalian harus membuatkan ku cicit ya."

"kakek sudahlah jangan terus-terusan membicarakan itu."

"lihat muka kalian berdua memerah hahaha" kakek hanya tertawa puas melihat akashi dan kise yang salah tingkah.

Selesai makan malam dikamar akashi dan juga kise tercipta suasana canggung karena keduanya masih bingung harus apa sejak kejadian tadi dan kise hanya menggunakan eraphone dan menyetel music dengan suara yang keras serta membolak-balik majalahnya karena pikirannya sedang kacau, sedangkan akashi hanya terus menggonta-ganti chanel di tv. Dan ide konyol pun timbul dibenak akashi.

Akashi berjalan menghampiri kise yang sedang duduk asik dengan earphone dan majalahnya. Kise sadar akashi berjalan menghampirinya namun kise terkejut saat akashi membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu dan semakin mendekat kearah kise.

"ryouta sepertinya pikiran mu masih sibuk dengan peristiwa tadi, bagaimana kalau ku tenangkan."

"seichi a-ap-apaan kau ini dan kau mau apa sih." Kise gugu karena akashi semakin dekat dengannya.

DUK. Akashi mendorong tubuh kise dan terjatuh diatas tempat tidur sedangkan semua kancing kemeja akashi sudah terbuka semua dan kise bisa melihat dada bidang akashi dan dengan susah payah ia menelan ludahnya sendiri. dan matanya terpejam namun ternyata..

"hahaha lihat diri mu ryouta. Mengharapkan sesuatu." Ledek akashi.

"kau ini mengesalkan." Kise mendorong tubuh akashi.

"hahaha kau kecewa ryouta."

"diam. Aku kesal pada mu. Huh." Kise berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan akashi. Sedangkan akashi masih sibuk dengan tawanya sebelum akhirnya masuk ke kamar mandi.

Kise kedapur dan meminta salah satu maid memberinya ice creams dan setelah mendapat ice creams kisepun berjalan kembali kekamar. Dan memakan ice creamsnya dengan cepat karena kesal dengan sikap akashi yang menjahilinya tadi.

Akashi selesai mandi dan saat keluar kamar dia melihat kise yang tertidur disofa dengan bekas ice creams yang masih ada dipipi juga disekitar bibir.

"bagaimana jika fans mu melihat ini pasti mereka akan berpikir dua kali untuk menjadi fans mu lagi."

Akashi menggendong tubuh kise dan menaruhnya dengan pelan ditempat tidur kemudian mengambil tisu basah di peralatan make up kise dan mengelapkan bekas ice creams diwajah kise.

.

.

Kise membuka kedua matanya dan melihat ke sisi kanannya dan tidak menemukan akashi disana berarti akashi sudah bangun dan kise pun mengambil posisi duduk dan memandangi seluruh kamar dan akashi tidak ada disana, saat kise melihat jam menunjukan pukul 9 pagi diapun terlontak dari tempat tidur dan langsung mandi karena dia ingat semalam kakek bilang jam 10 akan mengajaknya pergi entah apa yang terjadi bila kise telat karena kesiangan dan kise kesal karena aakshi tidak membangunkannya pasti akashi sengaja untuk menjahilinya lagi. Oh ayo lah selama di Kyoto entah kenapa sikap akashi sangat menyebalkan sekali, memang tidak dingin tapi jahilnya sudah kelewatan dan membuat orang kesal.

Jam 10 pas kise melihat jam dikamarnya dia pun mengambil tasnya dan keluar kamar dengan buru-buru menuju ruang tengah. Sampai diruang tengah disana ada akashi yang sedang membaca Koran dan kakek yang sedang meminum tehnya.

"maaf kek, saya telat." Kise menundukan tubuhnya kearah kakek.

"tidak apa. kalau semua sudah siap ayo berangkat."

Time skip

Kini kise berada disebuah area pacuan kuda dan akashi sedang berbicara dengan seseorang dan kuda disebelahnya akashi pun mengelus kuda tersebut.

"aku sudah lama tidak melihat seijuuro berkuda, kau tahu ryouta seijuuro itu sangat mahir menunggangi kuda."

"benarkah, aku tidak tahu kek."

"kau benar-benar mirip dengan kakek mu ryouta."

"sepertinya kakek sangat mengenal kakek ku, aku tidak tau bagaimana kakek ku."

"dia orang yang sangat baik ya sama seperti mu."

"aku sangat senang mendengar kakek bercerita tentang kakek ku bagaimana."

"kau senang berada didekat seijuuro."

"senang kek."

"dia memang dingin bila bertemu dengan orang yang baru dia kenal namun semakin kau kenal dia maka dia akan mulai terbuka dan baik."

"ya kakek benar."

Kise melihat akashi menaiki mudanya dan memacunya keliling arena pacuan. Ya siapa yang tidak terpana dengan sosok akashi seijuuro tampan, kaya, pandai dalam segala hal ya orang perfect. Kise pun pergi ke area pacuan untuk menghampiri akashi.

"mau mencoba ryouta."

"aku taku."

"akan ku ajari."

"baiklah."

Akashi turun dari kudanya dan membantu kise menaiki kuda setelah kise memakai perlengakapan berkuda. Setelah kise berhasil naik akashi pun naik dibelakang kise. Dan kise sukse berblushing ria karena posisinya akashi sekarang seperti memeluknya dan perlahan akashi memacu kudanya berjalan dengan perlahan dan entah kenapa rasanya sangat menyenagkan.

"kau senang ryouta."

"ya. Apa kurokochi bisa berkuda juga seichi."

"tidak."

"kau pernah mengajarinya seperti ini."

"belum tapi sepertinya akan ku ajari."

"apa karena kau mengajari ku makanya kau mau mengajari kurokochi juga."

"ku rasa itu adil."

"jadi sekarang kau mencoba bersikap adil antara aku dan kurokochi."

"tidak juga karena tetsuya selalu menjadi prioritas utama ku."

"wah sepertinya menyenangkan."

"kau menyukai ku ryouta."

"aku belum tahu pasti tapi sepertinya akan."

"jangan lukai perasaan orang disekitar mu ryouta."

"maksud mu."

"kau harus peka disekeliling mu."

Kise hanya mencoba mencerna perkataan akashi apakah ini tentang kuroko atau bukan. Entah kise masih bingung dengan kata-kata itu.

.

.

"terima kasih kakek 3 hari ini sudah diizinkan untuk berkunjung disini dan sangat menyenagkan."

"tentu kau boleh kapan saja berkunjung ryouta dan juga seijuuro."

"baiklah kami pamit dulu kek."

_**~ bersambung ~**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Brak bruk drak.**

Akashi menghela nafas berat entah sudah berapa kali melihat makhluk kuning didepannya sibuk bolak-balik dan mengacak-ngacak apartemen. Rasanya ingin mengabaikan suara-suara itu dan kembali fokus ke novel yang sedang ia baca namun kesabaran seorang akashi seijuuro pun sampai pada batasnya.

Si makhluk kuning yang bernama kise ryouta sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu yang sudah ia lakukan lebih dari 1 jam yang lalu dan terkadang berteriak dan mengacak rambutnya. Dia sudah mencari disemua sudut namun masih belum menemukan benda yang ia cara sampai dia merasakan hawa dingin nan menusuk dibelakangnya dan dengan susah payah ia menelan ludah dan memantapkan niat untuk melihat kebelakang berharap besok masih bisa melihat matahari pagi.

"ryouta."

"hem i-iya seichi." Kise mencoba tersenyum normal.

"kau mengetes kesabaran ku hari ini."

"ti-tidak seichi."

**Snip snip.**

"seichi anak baik tidak bermain gunting loh."

"benarkah. Tapi sepertinya aku bukan anak baik ryouta."

"huaaaa maafkan aku seichi." Kise sembah sujud didepana akashi sebelum nyamanya terbang melayang.

"apa yang sebenarnya kau cari."

"aku mencari tiket konser ku seichi. Semalam aku pulang larut dan langsung tertidur dan lupa menaruhnya dimana. Aku takut kalau hilang akan di amuk midorimachi."

Akashi pun melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur dan kembali dengan kertas ditangannya lalu kertas itu dilemparkan kearah kise. Kise pun mengambil kertas itu dan matanya berbinar-binar.

"huaaaaaaaa terima kasih seichi kenapa tidak bilang kalau seichi melihatnyaa."

"kau tidak bertanya."

"biasanya kan kau tahu sendiri apa yang ku lakukan."

"aku malas meladeni mu."

"dingin, kejam, tidak berprikemanusiaan—"

**Snip snip**

"masih ada yang mau kau katakan."

"gomen."

**Brak.**

Kise melompat senang didalam kamarnya dan juga merasa lega karena bisa terbebas dari amukan seorang akashi seijuuro. Sudah hampir 2 bulan ia tinggal bersama dengan akashi dan semakin lama kise semakin tahu bagaimana sikap akashi dan juga sesukaannya dengan gunting yang terbilang amat akut. Pertanyaan pun timbul dibenak kise, bagaimana seorang kuroko tetsuya bisa tenang dan bertahan dengan maniak gunting seperti akashi seijuuro.

"kurokochi. Ah iya bagaimana kalau ku ajak dia saja kan tiketnya ada 3 karna alexchi tidak ikut sayangkan tiket satunya." Ucap kise pada diri sendiri. dia pun mengambil hpnya dan mencari nomor kuroko dan menelfonnya.

"_moshi-moshi."_

"kurokochi, sedang sibuk tidak?"

"_tidak kise-kun. Ada apa."_

"ikut dengan ku nonton konser yaa. Aku mohon temani aku ya."

"_tapi kise-kun—"_

"jam 4 aku jemput ya."

Pip. Kise memutus telfonnya.

.

.

Pukul 3 kise sudah siap dan menunggu midorima. Kise pun keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat akashi yang sedang menelfon, kise hanya duduk di sofa dan mengganti chanel di tv.

"ryouta, aku pinjam kamar mandi mu."

"eh, memang kenapa dengan kamar mandi seichi."

"kamar mandi ku kerannya bermasalah."

"sudah menelfon reparasi untuk membenarkannya."

"sudah mereka akan datang 1 jam lagi."

"seichi jadi belum mandi dari pagi."

"hem. Ah ya kau akan kemana dengan tetsuya."

"ah ya aku lupa kasih tahu. Aku mau nonton konsernya zedd sama kurokochi dan midorimachi."

"hem gitu."

"mau ikut."

"tidak."

"yakin."

"iya."

"baiklah kau yang menolak ya. Silakan kalau mau pake kamar mandi ku."

Akashi pun masuk kekamarnya dan keluar lagi dengan peralatan mandinya. Tidak lama pun midorima datang kise pun pergi untuk menjemput kuroko diapartemennya.

"kau mengajak kuroko."

"iya, alexchi tidak bisa ikut jadi daripada sayang lebih baik ku ajak orang lain kan."

"kau makin dekat dengannya, memang kau sudah tidak ingin merebut akashi."

"hem gimana ya. Mungkin proses midorimachi. Ini urusannya hati biarkan saja mengalir lagipula sekarang aku semakin dekat dengan seichi."

"dekat bagaimana."

"kami sering mengobrol."

"lalu kau tahu bagaimana hubungan akashi dengan kuroko."

"mereka semakin baik sepertinya. Aku pernah bertemu mereka saat mereka kencan dan setelah itu mood akashi buruk pada ku 2 hari."

"kau mengacaukannya."

"aku hanya minta ikut makan malam saja dan tidak sengaja menumpahkan jus strawberry ku ke baju seichi."

"pengacau."

"hidoi."

Midorima senang setidaknya kise sekarang bisa jauh lebih ceria dan bahagia. Dan dari semua cerita kise akashi sepertinya sudah melunak ke kise dan mulai memperhatikannya dengan cara yang berbeda dan kalau menurut kise itu adalah hal menyebalkan namun midorima melihatnya kalau itu bentuk perhatian akashi.

Hal yang paling mngejutkan adalah saat kise datang pada midorima dan menangis karena akashi menyita semua makanannya dilamarinya dan mengancam bila kise mengemil tengah malam akan dia laporkan ke manajernya. Ya mungkin itu menyebalkan untuk kise namun itulah perhatian akashi. Karena kise akan dengan nekatnya diet mati-matian kalau sudah gemuk dan berujung sakit nantinya. Anggaplah kise ryouta itu manusia bodoh ya atau lebih tepatnya tidak berpikir panjang.

Time skip

"bagaimana konsernya kurokochi seru yaaa."

"kise-kun kau tidak perlu berteriak."

"gomen-gomen ne kurokochi aku hanya senang saja karena sudah lama tidak nonton konser lagi, iya kan midorimachi."

"hem."

"menurut ku tadi juga seru."

"lain kali kita nonton bersama lagi ya kurokochi."

"iya kise-kun."

"baiklah kuroko sudah sampai."

"terima kasih midorima-kun dan kise-kun untuk hari ini."

"iya sama-sama kurokochi."

Kuroko pun keluar dari mobil dan berjalan meninggalkan mobil itu untuk masuk ke apartemennya. Kise melihat sebuah mobil sport merah memasuki parkir apartemen kuroko.

"midorimachi kau pulang saja duluan aku mau mampir ke tempat kurokochi sebentar."

"hah tapi kenapa mendadak kenapa tadi kau tidak bersama kuroko saja."

"sudah tidak apa. sampai jumpa ya."

Kise pun keluar dari mobil midorima dan mengejar kuroko. Kuroko pun kaget melihat kise berlari kearahnya yang masih menunggu pintu lift terbuka.

"ada apa kise-kun."

"ano bisa numpang pipis tidak.. aku kebelet pipis kurokochi."

"oh seperti itu. Baiklah. Mana midorima-kun tidak ikut turun."

"dia pulang duluan karena mendapat telfon harus kerumah sakit katanya dadakan."

"hem begitu."

Pintu lift pun terbuka kuroko dan kise memasuki lift itu. Sampai di kamar apartemen kuroko, kuroko menunjukan toiletnya dan kise pun segera masuk.

Ting nong..

Kuroko pun membukakan pintu apartemennya dan melihat kekasihnya datang dengan senyuman.

"sei."

Akashi pun langsung memeluk kuroko.

"aku merindukan mu, tetsuta."

"padahal kan kau kemarin bertemu dengan ku."

"aku selalu merindukan mu kalau aku tida bertemu dengan mu."

"benarkah."

"iya."

"kurokochi."

Akashi mencari asal suara itu dan melepaskan pelukannya pada kuroko dan melihat makhluk kuning itu berdiri melihatnya dan tersenyum. Sungguh akashi kesal kenapa makhluk kuning itu ada disini.

"sedang apa kau disini." Tanya akashi dingin.

"aku hanya numpang pipis saja."

"yasudah sudah kan, sana pulang."

"ini kan bukan rumah mu seichi, jangan mengusir orang sembarangan. Tidak baik tahu."

"terserah. Cepat sana pulang."

"kurokochi, lihat dia jahat sekali." Kise berlari dan memeluk kuroko.

"sei, jangan jahat pada kise-kun."

"jangan membelanya tetsuya."

"yasudah aku pulang saja deh. Makasih ya kurokochi sudah diizinkan numpang pipis."

"iya kise-kun. Kise-kun kan pulang sendiri."

"hem iya."

"sei kau antar pulang kise-kun saja."

"kau tidak ingat aku baru saja datang tetsuya."

"besok datanglah lagi, kau lihat pakaian kise-kun kalau dia pulang dengan kendaraan umum nanti akan diapa-apakan orang jahat dan ini sudah hampir tengah malam."

"salah sendiri pake baju kaya gitu kan."

"sudahlah sei."

"ah baiklah baiklah." Akashi pun mencium bibir kuroko dengan lembut.

"ayo pulang ryouta."

"ah maaf ya kurokochi, dan terima kasih sekali lagi ya."

"hati-hati ya kise-kun, sei."

Dalam hati kise senang karena misinya berhasil. Saat kise melihat mobil akashi masuk ke parkiran apartemen kuroko, kise memutuskan untuk pura-pura numpang pipis dan pasti nanti kuroko akan meminta akashi mengantarkannya pulang karena memang sudah mau tengah malam juga.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen mereka, kise melihat akashi dalam keadaan bad mood nya tapi kise tidak ambil pusing karena dirinya menang kali ini dan aksashi akan ada bersamanya mala mini. Sampai di apartemen kise turun dari mobil dan menuju lift namun poor kise dan entah orang iseng mana yang sengaja meletakan batu ditengah jalan dan akhirnya kise terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya didepan akashi.

"kau sengaja terjatuh ryouta."

"tentu tidak, hueeeee sakit."

Akashi hanya tersenyum melihat penderitaan kise yang terjatuh dan menangis.

"bantu aku seichi jangan tersenyum begitu mengerikan tahu."

Akashi pun membantu kise bangun namun ternayta kaki kise terkilir dan ujung-ujung akashi memapah kise sampai ke apartemen mereka.

"kau tahan ya."

"pelan-pelan ya seichi, aku takut."

"aku akan sepelan mungkin jadi tenanglah."

"ahhhhh seichi sakit."

"sudah ku bilang tenang ryouta."

"ahhhhh hueeeee sakit memijatnya pelan saja."

"sudah bagus ku tolong masih saja banyak permintaan."

"sakit hueeeeeee."

"jangan menangis berisik."

Kise masih terus menangis selama akashi memijat kakinya yang terkilir. setelah memijat kise akashi kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil hpnya.

"_moshi-moshi."_

"belum tidur tetsuya."

"_belum, kau sudah sampai sei."_

"iya baru saja dank au tahu aku sudah tidak tahan dengan makhluk kuning it uterus saja membuat masalah."

"_maksud mu kise-kun."_

"iya."

"_sei, boleh berkomentar."_

"iya apa"

"_sepertinya kau akan mulai menyukainya kalau kau membencinya."_

"aku tidak akan menyukai pengacau seperti dia."

"_benarkah. Aku percaya pada mu ko sei."_

"terdengar seperti sindiran daripada kepercayaan."

"_hanya perasaan mu saja sei. Besok bantu aku mengerjakan laopran bulanan ya."_

"baiklah tuan putri."

"_kalau begitu istirahatlah sei, oyasuminasai."_

"oyasuminasai tetsuya."

Tanpa sadar air mata kuroko mulai turun membasahi pipinya. Ya kuroko sedih karena semakin lama akashi semakin dekat dengan kise walaupun kise temannya namun tetap saja kise juga menjadi saingannya dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Saat akashi pergi ke Kyoto dengan kise dan melihat kise mengunggah foto-foto bersama akashi dengan kakeknya di area pacuan kuda dan terlihat mereka sangat senang. Jujur saja perasaan cemburu mengisi hati kuroko. Akashi memang selalu jujur dengan semua kegitannya dengan kise namun entah mengapa rasa percaya bahwa akashi tidak akan berpaling semakin hari semakin menimpis. Kuroko bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Setidaknya dia tidak akan sanggup bila di akhir nanti akashi harus memilih kise karena memang perasaannya sendiri bukan karena karena permintaan orang tuanya. Kuroko berusaha tegar menghadapi semuanya namun tetap saja dia hanya manusia yang memiliki akal dan perasaan.

"aku sangat mencintai mu sei, dan aku takut kehilangan mu."

**~ bersambung ~**

Mohon review nya mina

Chapter depan berniat membuat full akakuro karena dua chapter sebelumnya akaki terus..

Semoga cerita abal-abal ini tidak menjenuhkan dan membuat ousing karena typo bertebaran dimana-mana ^o^


	10. Chapter 10

Kuroko terduduk diruangan kelas tempat ia biasa mengajar. Kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah usai satu jam yang lalu dan ruangan kelas pun sudah tertata rapih. Kuroko masih enggan pergi dari ruangan itu karena dirinya masih bingung harus kemana kalaupun ia pulang ia hanya kesepian.

Sudah beberapa minggu terakhir setiap akhir pekan akashi selalu sibuk dengan urusan perusahaan dan pergi ke daerah lain ataupun keluar negeri. Sekalipun akashi tidak disibukan dengan pekerjaannya seorang kise ryouta selalu saja merengek meminta ditemani banyak hal, sebagai teman kuroko merasa tidak masalah bila akashi membantu kise tapi hatinya kian lama kian merasa kosong. Hari-harinya pun sangat sepi. Menangis selalu menjadi pewarna malam sebelum matanya menutup untuk terbang ke alam mimpi. Naïf ya itu lah hal yang pas untuk menggambarkan perasaan kuroko saat ini. Satu sisi dirinya merasa bahwa kehadiran kise bagai pisau bermata dua, sisi yang satu hadir sebagai teman baiknya dan satu sisi menjadi saingannya.

Kuroko sudah jengah dengan keadaannya sekarang batinnya sudah ingin berteriak dan menarik kembali ke sisinya dan dirinya ingin egois dengan memiliki akashi seorang diri. Akhirnya kuroko memutuskan untuk menemui akashi dikantornya, setidaknya ia ingin sesekali melihat bagaimana kekasihnya bekerja karena sudah lama kuroko tidak mengunjungi akashi dikantornya.

Sebelum ke kantor akashi kuroko mampir membeli cheesecake kesukaan akashi untuk dimakan bersama. Sampai dikantor kuroko bertemu dengan sekretaris akashi yang juga merupakan sahabatnya yaitu momoi satsuki. Sudah 2 bulan momoi menjadi sekretaris akashi setidaknya kuroko dapat tenang karena sering kali sekretaris akashi menggoda akashi dan tentu berujung pemecatan oleh akashi, walaupun terlihat kejam namun kuroko senang setidaknya tidak ada wanita lain yang boleh mengganggu akashi apalagi menggodanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan kise ya kuroko menganggap kise sebagai temannya sekalipun kise juga menginginkan akashi kise akan mengisi hati akashi perlahan dengan tidak cara-cara kotor dengan menggodanya berlebihan.

"doumo seijuuro-sama."

Akashi menoleh ke asal suara dan ia tersenyum melihat kekasihnya masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya.

"apa itu seijuuro-sama."

"baiklah kalau sei bagaimana."

Akashi bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah kuroko lalu memeluknya dan memberikan kuroko ciuman di kening. Tentu kuroko sangat senang dengan perlakuan akashi karena kuroko sendiri mulai merindukan hal-hal seperti ini.

"aku rindu pada mu, sei."

Akashi melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata kuroko dalam-dalam.

"sering menangis tetsuya. Ada apa."

"tidak apa. selesaikan dulu pekerjaan mu dan ini aku membawakan cheesecake kesukaan mu." Kuroko menunjukan bingkisan yang ia bawa.

"baiklah tunggu sebentar lagi pekerjaan ku selesai."

"baiklah."

Kuroko duduk di sofa dekat meja kerja akashi dan matanya menjelajah seluruh ruangan kerja akashi yang tidak banyak berubah sejak ia terkahir berkunjung kesini. Dan foto dirinya dan akashi masih terbingkai dengan cantik terletak di meja kerja akashi. Akashi sengaja meletakan foto itu disana dengan alasan bila ia sibuk dan merindukan kuroko dengan melihat foto itu maka ada suntikan semangat baru untuknya.

"tetsuya, aku sudah selesai."

"benarkah, bagaimana kalau kita makan cheesecakenya ditaman dekat sini sei."

"baiklah, ayo."

Ditaman kuroko menyuapi akashi cheesecake yang ia bawa dan ia benar-benar merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Sifat manja akashi yang hanya ia tunjukan padanya, senyuman akashi, dan juga kehangatan yang akashi berikan padanya.

"kau banyak menangis tetsuya akhir-akhir ini."

"benarkah, kau selalu saja menebak ku."

"mata mu mereka sangat terlihat jelek sekali."

"hem sepertinya buruk kalau memang begitu."

"tetsuya, maaf."

"maaf untuk apa sei."

"maaf untuk semuanya. Maaf aku akhir-akhir ini sedikit mengabaikan mu tapi percayalah aku mengabaikan mu bukan karena orang lain namun pekerjaan ku."

"benarkah itu."

"sudah ku bilang dari awal, kalau kau menginginkan aku menyingkirkan ryouta. Aku akan melakukannya."

"untuk apa sei kau singkirkan, kise-kun orang baik. Aku menyukai berteman dengannya."

"lalu kau menyukai melihat dia mendekati ku."

"kau bilang aku harus percaya."

"…"

"sei. jujur saja akhir-akhir ini aku merindukan mu lebih dari apapun. Aku merindukan bagaimana kau bermanja-manja dengan ku, senyuman mu, kehangatan mu, bahkan keisengan mu aku merindukannya walau itu sebenarnya menyebalkan sangat menyebalkan tapi aku merindukan semuanya itu. Aku menangis karena aku sangat merindukan mu. Aku menangis karena rasa sepi menghantui ku dengan perlahan."

Akashi memeluk kuroko dan kuroko kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"jangan menangis tetsuya. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuat mu merindukan ku lagi. Aku akan selalu ada untuk mu. Dan menyingkirkan rasa sepi yang menghantui mu."

"janji mu akan ku pegang sei."

"ya tetsuya."

Kuroko merasa lega karena semua perasaan yang mengganggunya sudah ia sampaikan pada akashi dan kuroko sekarang hanya bisa percaya dengan janji yang akashi ucapkan. Akashi bukanlah orang yang menggumbar janji dengan murahnya tetapi akashi seijuuro adalah seseorang yang memegang teguh janjinya.

Setelah dari taman kuroko dan akashi pulang ke apartemen kuroko. akashi memasakan makan malam untuk kuroko dan juga dirinya sedangkan kuroko hanya duduk dan melihat akashi memasak. Senyuman pun kembali menghiasi wajah cantik kuroko. karena sebenarnya dalam suatu hubungan hanya perlu kejujurkan perasaan. Selesai makan malam disinilah kuroko dan akashi diatas sofa ruangan tengah sembari menonton tayangan di tv.

"menginaplah sei."

"lihat tetsuya ku sekarang sepertinya manja sekali."

"hem apa kau ingin pulang dan bertemu dengan kise-kun."

"ide bagus."

"SEI!"

"hahaha aku hanya bercanda. Ternyata ryouta bisa membuat mu cemburu ya."

"aku tidak cemburu."

"kau mau meniru sifat tsundere shintarou."

"shintarou. Apa itu orang yang waktu kita temui bersama dengan kise-kun."

"hem iya."

"dia teman mu."

"iya."

"lalu hubungannya dengan kise-kun."

"ku rasa shintarou hanya sahabatnya saja."

"seperti itu."

"sepertinya kalau kau merindukan ku, aku juga merindukan rasa cemburu mu tetsuya."

"jangan mengetes ku dengan hal yang tidak-tidak sei."

"aku hanya penasaran."

"jangan penasaran dengan hal yang tidak baik sei."

"ok. Bagaimana besok kita kencan. Sudah lama kita tidak kencan bukan."

"ide bagus. Tapi tanpa kise-kun."

"ya tentu tanpa manusia kuning itu."

.

.

.

Kise melirik jam di hp yang sedang ia pegang dan sesekali melihat pintu apartemen dan berharap pintu itu terbuka dan terlihat sosok yang ia sedang tunggu. Namun semakin lama menunggu rasanya sosok itu tidak akan datang malam ini. Kise hanya menghela nafas berat dan kemudian matanya menjelajah isi ruangan apartemennya. Kise masih penasaran dengan kamar akashi ya kise tidak pernah sekalipun masuk kekamar itu. Rasa penasaran menghampirinya namun memasuki kamar yang sedang tidak ada penghuninya bukankah itu tidak sopan. Dan akhirnya kise mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Kise pun kembali menatap hpnya dan kali ini ia mencari kontak sahabatnya dan menelfonnya.

"midorimachi."

"_kise, jangan berteriak. Berisik."_

"ya ya. Ah iya besok kau liburkan."

"_kenapa memangnya."_

"bagaimana kalau kita kencan."

"_kise, bagaimana kata kencan itu dirubah menjadi menemani ku berjalan-jalan tidak jelas."_

"hem tidak mau. Aku mau menggunakan kata kencan saja. Pokoknya jemput aku jam 11 siang ya."

"_jangan menyuruh orang seenaknya saja."_

**TUT.. ..**

Kise hanya tertawa karena ia tahu bila terus dilanjutkan maka sahabatnya itu akan menasehatinya dengan panjang. Setidaknya kise tahu midorima akan mengabulkan keinginannya. Walau kadang dirinya bersifat egois sekalipun midorima akan selalu menurutinya.

.

.

Sinar matahari sedang mencoba memasuki iris baby blue yang masih mengumpat. Dan si pemilik iris itu sesekali manarik selimutnya agar sinar itu tidak mengganggunya. Tetapi selimut itu pun ditarik kembali oleh seseorang bahkan terdengar kikikan kecil dari seseorang. Akhirnya si pemilik iris baby blue itu menyerah dan mencoba membuka matanya perlahan. Dan benar saja pemuda dengan surai merah sedang berada disampingnya dengan senyuman yang lebih mirip seringai itu menghiasi wajahnya.

"ohayou sei."

"ohayou tetsuya."

"sei. 5 menit lagi aku lelah. Kau membuat ku tidur pukul 2 dinihari."

"kau yang memintanya."

"yasudah izinkan aku tidur lagi 5 menit saja."

"baiklah."

5 menit kemudian akashi mencium kening kuroko yang masih tertidur di sampingnya.

"kau bilang mau ke café atushi, menonton film, ketoko buku, dan makan malam bersama di restoran yang kau suka bukan."

"5 menit lagi bagaimana."

"5 menit lagi aku kan menyerang mu. Kau menantang ku tetsuya dengan terus tertidur disamping ku tanpa-"

"iya iya aku bangun."

Kuroko bangun dari tidurnya dan menarik selimut lalu melilitkan ditubuhnya. Lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sedangkan akashi hanya terkikik kecil melihat bagaimana kekasihnya. Sambil menunggu kekasihnya mandi akashi memutuskan untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

"kau harus mentraktir ku vanilla milkshake dan juga cake vanilla ditempat murasakibara-kun, sei. aku tidak mau tahu."

"alasannya apa."

"kau mengerjai ku semalaman dan sekarang seluruh tubuh ku lelah."

"kau yang terlalu manja kemarin jadi aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mengerjai mu."

"jangan dibahas. Pokoknya semua permintaan ku hari ini harus kau turuti."

"baiklah tuan putri tetsuya. Sekarang sarapan dulu ya tetsuya-sama."

"baiklah sei-chan."

"kenapa sekarang mau mau cemburu dengan reo."

"tidak hanya saja sepertinya imut memanggil mu dengan sebutan sei-chan."

"benarkah. Lalu bagaimana dengan kurokochi. Kurasa itu juga imut."

Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya karena hari ini mungkin ia ingin berhati jahat dengan tidak ingin ada kise dalam hidupnya satu hari ini. Akashi yang melihat kuroko seperti itu mencubit pipinya lalu memberikan ciuman di pipi kuroko yang mulai memerah.

.

.

**Ting nong…**

Kise mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar kamar karena ia tahu siapa yang datang pukul 11 tepat ke apartemennya dan saat dibuka pintu benar saja sosok surai hijau itu berdiri didepan pintu. Kise langsung menggandeng tangannya dan orang yang digandeng tangannya hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"mau kemana hari ini."

"bagaimana kalau kita shibuya saja, midorimachi"

"kau sudah belanja kemarin. Aku tidak mau."

"lalu, kemana lagi dong. Bagaimana dengan game center sudah lama kita tidak kesana."

"kita bukan anak SD ataupun anak SMA yang menggilai game center."

"tapi aku masih menggilai game center."

"baiklah, baiklah, baiklah."

.

.

"bagaimana pertama kita ke café murasakibara-kun untuk membeli cake vanilla lalu setelah itu kita nonton sei."

"baiklah tuan putri."

Akashi pun melajukan mobilnya ke café milik murasakibara yang juga sahabatnya saat SMA.

"selamat datang." Sambut salah satu pelayan di café itu.

Kuroko menuju etalase yang memajang kue-kue yang manis dan juga enak namun kuroko hanya jatuh cinta dengan cake vanilla saja.

"arara kuro-chin datang rupanya."

"doumo murasakibara-kun."

"kuro-chin pasti mau membeli cake vanilla ya."

"hem iya."

"baiklah. Ah halo aka-chin."

"atushi lama tidak bertemu."

"iya benar aka-chin dan kuro-chin sudah lama tidak berkunjung kesini ya."

"iya, makanya aku merindukan cake vanilla ditempat mu murasakibara-kun."

"baiklah. Akan ku siapkan dulu cake mu ya kuro-chin."

Selesai membeli cake kuroko dan akashi menuju gedung bioskop untuk membeli tiket.

.

.

Midorima lagi-lagi menahan untuk tidak melempar sosok kise ryouta yang ada dipundaknya yang sedang dengan nyamannya membuat dirinya tersiksa.

"aku tidak berat kan midorimachi."

"apa yang tidak berat, kau berat sekali kise. Dan apa itu tadi kau curang."

"kalau kalah tidak boleh mengatai orang curang. Lagian kan midorimachi sendiri yang sepakat untuk bermain suit dan yang kalah harus menggendong orang yang menang kemana pun orang itu mau pergi."

"aku menyesal."

"jangan menyesal. Nikmati saja toh aku ini tidak berat-berat amat kok."

"kau mau kemana."

"tidak tahu."

"jangan membuat ku kesal, kise."

"ah iya iya terserah kau saja deh mau kemana."

"bagaimana ke café aku mempunyai teman yang membuka café dan cake disana sangat enak-enak."

"setuju."

"bisa kau turun sekarang."

"aku mau turun kalau sudah sampai café nya."

"jangan seenaknya memutuskan."

"ingat kesepakatan midorimachi, lagian aku lelah berjalan dan ternayta enak juga di gendong ya."

"kise!"

"hussss ayo berjalan jangan berteriak nanti makin cape loh."

Midorima melanjutkan langkah dengan kise dalam gendongannya sambil merutuki diri sendiri bagaimana ia bisa terjebak dengan permainan kise dan berakhir dengan dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang. Bagaimana tidak kise menyamar dengan rambutnya yang dikuncir serta memakai kacamata hitam besar yang berada diatas pundaknya dengan senyum-senyum sendiri.

"selamat datang." Sapa pelayan café didekat pintu.

"aomine-kun no baka."

"oi satsuki jangan asal bicara, siapa yang bodoh."

"halo momochi, aominechi."

Aomine dan momoi mencari sumber suara yang memanggil nama mereka dengan embel-embel aneh.

"KYAAAAAAAAA KI-CHAN." Teriak momoi.

"berisik." Teriak midorima dan aomine bersamaan.

"ah midorin juga ada disini juga rupanya toh."

"ah benar-benar sial kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan kalian disini."

"oi oi midorima, kenapa kau menggendong si kise itu."

"ah iya, turunkan aku mdiorimachi." Kise pun turun dari gendongan midorima.

"arara mido-chin, sat-chin, mine-chin datang toh dan siapa itu mido-chin."

"ah kenalkan nama ku kise ryouta."

"ah iya kise-chin kenalkan nama mu murasakibara atushi."

"salam kenal murasakichi."

Makhluk warna warni itu kini sedang duduk dalam satu meja menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

"mana himuro, murasakibara."

"muro-chin sedang ke amerika akan kembali lusa."

"hem seperti itu."

"mido-chin apa kise-chin itu pacar mu."

"bukan. Dia itu pengganggu saja."

"hidoi."

"hey kau model dada rata. Lepaskan kacamata aneh itu."

"tidak mau, nanti fans mu berdatangan bagaimana."

"tidak peduli. Lepaskan."

"kalian sudah saling mengenal." Tanya midorima bingung melihat interaksi aomine dengan kise.

"hem iya kami bertemu di apartemen kurokochi lalu berkenalan."

"ah iya tadi kuro-chin dan aka-chin mampir juga kesini."

"mereka sedang kencan, mukkun."

"kau tahu dari mana satsuki."

"jelas aku tahu hehe."

Kise lansung mengambil hp didalam tas nya namun setelah itu hp nya diambil oleh midorima dan midorima memasukannya kesakunya.

"jangan menganggu orang kali ini saja." Bisik midorima di telinga kise.

"ah iya minna, aku mau menyampaikan sesuatu mumpung kalian semua berada disni. Akashi-kun kemarin memberitahu ku kalau lusa kita diundang untuk ikut berlibur dipulau untuk merayakan ulang tahun tetsu-kun. Tapi kalian jangan beritahu tetsu-kun ya. Dan midorin harus ikut ya. Mukkun juga. Karena akashi-kun sekalian mau membuat reuni kecil kiseki no sedai. Dan aku sangat tidak sabar berkumpul seperti dulu lagi."

DEG. Apa yang tadi momoi bilang liburan dan perayaan ulang tahun. Oh ayolah perasaan kise mendadak buruk.

"ah iya kise-kun kau ikut juga kata akashi-kun."

"kau mengenal akashi, kise." Tanya aomine bingung.

"dia calon tunangan ku." Jawab kise dengan senyum andalan ala modelnya.

.

.

.

Selesai menonton akashi dan kise menuju toko buku untuk memperbarui koleksi novel-novel mereka. Mereka pasangan yang mempunyai hobi yang sama membaca buku. Selesai membeli beberapa novel. Mereka menuju restoran favorit kuroko untuk makan malam.

"ini bukan makan malam romantic tetsuya."

"menurut ku romantic dan menyenangkan karena disini ada sei dan juga tuan vanilla milkshake."

Bila saja vanilla milkshake itu manusia akashi akan senang hati akan membinasakannya kerana segelas vanilla milkshake bisa membuat tetsuyanya melupakan keberadaannya dengan asik menyeruput minuman favoritnya. Dan akashi benar-benar tahu kuroko makan malam romantic yang kuroko bilang adalah dengan makan malam di restoran cepat saja yang menjual vanilla milkshake yang menurut tetsuyanya itu terenak ya tempat itu adalah maji burger. Namun rasanya enggan untuk memusnakan vanilla milkshake karena dengan memusnahkan sama saja mengambil kebahagian dari tetsuyanya.

"tetsuya, aku ke supermarket dekat sini sebentar ya."

"baiklah sei. aku mau menambah vanilla milkshake."

"ini sudah gelas ketiga."

"aku janji ini pesanan terakhir."

"jangan melanggar janji mu atau mau kuberi hukuman."

"aku memegang janji ku."

Akashi bangun dari duduknya dan sebelum beranjak ia mengacak surai baby blue kekasihnya itu karena akashi tahu kuroko akan berani ingkar janjinya bila menyangkut vanilla milkshake.

.

.

"kise, kau sudah 1 jam disini. Mau sampai kapan."

"entahlah midorimachi, suasana hati ku sedang buruk."

"mengenai acara lusa nanti."

"iya."

"sudahlah, jalani saja."

"dari kemarin malam seichi menghindari ku bahkan email dan telfon ku diabaikan."

"kau jangan egois. Dia memiliki kekasih mungkin dia butuh waktu bersama kekasihnya tanpa kau ganggu."

"entahlah." Kise menundukan kepalanya dan bulir air mata mulai membasahi wajahnya.

Midorima sadar hal itu dan langsung memeluk kise dan membiarkan kise menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya didalam pelukannya.

.

Diluar taman sosok surai merah melihat bagaimana kise menangis didalam pelukan midorima ya sudah kedua kalinya sosok surai merah itu melihat hal ini dan juga melihatnya ditempat yang sama.

.

.

"kau senang hari ini tetsuya."

"hem iya. Kenapa kau lama tadi ke supermarketnya."

"kasirnya lama sekali melayaninya."

"sei. kau jujur."

"iya. Ah ya tetsuya bisa temani aku lusa ke suatu tempat."

"kemana sei."

"ikut saja."

"baiklah, oyasuminasai seijuuro."

"oyasuminasai tetsuya."

Akashi merebahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk erat tubuh kuroko yang ada disampingnya. Setidaknya ia membuat tetsuyanya bahagia hari ini namun ia merasa bodoh kenapa harus membohongi tetsuya dan kenapa ia tidak bilang bahwa dia lama karena melihat kise dan midorima berpelukan ditaman dan kise menangis dalam pelukan itu. Akashi masih tidak mengerti mengapa rasanya aneh sekali melihat pemandangan tadi padahal pertama kali ia melihat hal itu rasanya biasa saja namun sekarang berbeda.

"aku mencintai mu tetsuya."

**~ bersambung ~**

**Yos akhrinya menyelesaikan satu chap lagi sebelum uas nanti.**

**Semoga cerita ini tidak membosankan, dan mohon review nya mina.**


	11. Chapter 11

**True love, right !**

Disclamire : kuroko no basuke milik fujimaki tadoshi sensei.

Chap. 11

OOC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana!

Terima kasih minna untuk review'annya.

Maaf belum bisa membalasnya.

Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya yah :)

.

.

.

Matahari mencoba mengusik seorang wanita yang tengah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Matahari sepertinya berhasil karena wanita itu mulai membuka matanya yang menampakan iris madunya. Kise mencoba mencerna dimana ia berada karena tempat ini sangat tidak asing baginya. Yang jelas ini bukan kamar tidurnya. Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampakan sosok sahabatnya, midorima shintarou.

"Ohayou"

"Ohayou midorimachi"

Midorima meletakan nampan yang berisi roti dan susu coklat di meja kecil disamping tempat tidur yang kise tiduri dan midorima duduk dipinggir tempat tidur itu.

"Ah ini kamar mu ya midorimachi. Jadi semalam aku menginap disini lagi ternyata."

"Kau menangis ditaman lalu tertidur dimobil ku saat aku mau mengantarkan mu pulang. Tentu aku bingung mau membawa mu kemana, ke apartemen mu tapi aku tidak menemukan kuncinya dimana."

"Hah ? Yang benar. Mana tas ku sekarang"

Midorima mengambilkan tas kise dan memberikannya. Kise mulai mengelurkan semua isi tasnya dengan wajah panik. Ya sepertinya kise melupakan dimana kunci apartemennya.

"Huaaaahhh aku tidak menemukan kunci apartemen ku. Bagaimana ini midorimachi."

"Ceroboh. Bisa-bisanya menghilangkan kunci apartemen mu."

"Ayolah jangan ceramah, tolong aku."

"Hubungi saja akashi dan pinjam kunci miliknya"

"Benar"

.

.

.

Kise berada di lobby apartemen kuroko setelah tadi menolak midorima untuk ditemani dan menyuruhnya pulang. Rasanya enggan untuk naik lift dan menekan bel apartemen kuroko. Tapi kalau tidak begitu maka kise tidak akan bisa pulang ke apartemennya, toh ini semua karena kecerobohannya karena sudah menghilangkan kunci.

Akashi memang menyuruhnya untuk mengambil kunci diapartemen kuroko dan tidak ada yang salah toh akashi tidak marah-marah karena kecerobohannya tetapi yang membuat dirinya enggan adalah sikap akashi didepan kuroko yang dingin dan mengesalkan. Kise memutuskan untuk bersikap seperti biasa dan menekan tombol lift. Saat pintu lift terbuka terlihat sosok akashi didalamnya. Akashi keluar dari lift dan melihat kise yang masih terlihat seperti orang bingung didepannya.

"Ryouta"

"Ah ya seichi"

"Kau ceroboh lain kali kau melakukan hal seperti ini lagi ku pastikan kalau kau tidak akan ku pinjamkan kunci. Dan semalam kau tidur dimana ?"

"Iya iya tidak akan kuulangi lagi. Semalam aku tidur di apartemen midorimachi"

"Ternyata itu kelakuan mu yang sudah punya calon tunangan, tidur ditempat laki-laki lain"

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana, menginap ditempat wanita lain saat punya calon tunangan. Bukankah kita sama saja"

"Aku tidak punya calon tunangan"

"Lalu siapa calon tunangan yang kau maksud tadi, aku sepertinya tidak punya calon tunangan"

"Benarkah. Merengek kepada kaa-san ku dan meminta pengumuman pertunangan bukankah berarti kau calon tunangan ku"

"Merengek ? Oh ayolah aku tidak pernah merengek. Dan kau bukan calon tunangan ku. Berikan kuncinya."

Akashi memberikan kuncinya setelah itu kise pergi dengan raut wajah yang terbilang cukup emosi. Akashi walaupun terlihat tenang namun sebenarnya ia kesal dengan apa yang dikatakan kise tadi. Akashi akhirnya mengejar kise. Begitu menemukan kise, akashi manarik kise kesebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari apartemen itu.

Sampai ditaman suasana hening tercipta. Kise memalingkan wajahnya kearah jalan yang ada didekat taman itu dan akashi menatap kise dengan tajam.

"Apa mau mu, ryouta ?"

"Apa maksud mu bertanya seperti itu, harusnya tanya pada diri mu sendiri. Kau tahu midorimachi itu hanya sahabat ku saja, menginap dirumah sahabat sepertinya tidak jadi masalah. Dan kenapa kau membahas masalah pengumuman pertunangan itu sekarang, kau bisa menolaknya dulu."

"Jangan pernah menginap disembarang tempat mulai sekarang. Kata-kata ku absolut dan kau harus menurutinya"

Akashi meninggalkan kise yang masih bingung dengan kata-katanya tadi.

.

.

Kejadian ditaman membuat kise merasa kesal. Apa maksudnya tadi perbuatan akashi. Melarangnya menginap disembarang tempat tetapi dirinya dengan seenaknya menginap disembarang tempat. Tidak adil. Itulah yang kise rasakan.

"Apa-apaan sikapnya tadi mengesalkan. Apa dia cemburu karena aku menginap ditempat midorimachi-" kise menghentikan ocehannya sendiri dan wajahnya kini memerah karena kata-katanya sendiri.

Apa benar seichi cemburu tapi kan dia tidak peduli pada ku dan selalu saja membuat ku kesal, batin kise.

Mendapat kesimpulan seperti itu kise akhirnya tersenyum walaupun belum tentu kesimpulannya itu benar tapi toh itu bisa membuat mood nya membaik.

.

.

.

Kise melihat semua teman-teman kuroko sudah berkumpul seperti aomine, momoi, murasakibara, midorima, dan juga kuroko serta akashi. Mereka tengah menunggu untuk menaiki pesawat yang akan membawa mereka semua berlibur sembari merayakan ulang tahun kuroko.

Kise sama sekali tidak menegur akashi dan sebaliknya sejak kejadian kemarin.

"Oi kise"

"Iya aominechi ada apa ?"

"Koper mu besar sekali. Kita itu berlibur hanya 3 hari 2 malam bukan sebulan"

"Ah ini isinya semua kebutuhan ku aominechi"

"Wah kebutuhan ki-chan banyak sekali ya padahal hanya liburan sebentar loh"

"Apa kau membawa semua isi lemari mu,kise"

"Ah momochi dan midorimachi ini koper ku isinya pokoknya kebutuhan ku ko"

Akashi mendengar percakapan mereka dan melihat koper yang dibawa oleh kise yang terbilang koper terbesar dibanding yang lain. Untuk isi akashi tahu apa yang dibawa oleh kise dan menyebabkan kopernya besar seperti itu.

Setelah menunggu 30 menit semua masuk kedalam pesawat. Akashi mengambil bangku untuk duduk berdua bersama dengan kuroko. Kise ingin duduk bersama midorima namun karena kejadian kemarin dia urungkan dan memilih duduk bersama dengan momoi dengan alasan ke midorima ingin mengobrol dengan sesama perempuan menganai urusan perempuan. Akashi yang melihat itu hanya menyeriangi tipis.

Perjalanan mereka dipesawat selama 2 jam dilanjut dengan perjalanan bis juga kapal laut. Ternyata mereka berlibur disebuah pulau dengan hamparan pasir putih dan tentu suasana tropis yang hangat.

"Kyaaaa senangnya bisa berlibur ditempat indah ini, iya kan ki-chan, tetsu-chan" seru momoi dengan wajah senangnya.

"Iya momoi-chan aku juga senang" jawab kuroko.

Semua berkumpul disebuah ruangan untuk pembagian kamar dan ternyata mereka mendapat kamar sendiri-sendiri dan itu juga belaku untuk kuroko dan akashi. Kise senang ya sangat senang.

Kise memasuki kamarnya dan takjub karena fasilitas kamar yang terbilang mewah. Ia mulai membereskan pakaiannya didalam lemari dan juga mengamankan tas snack yang ada di kopernya dalam lemari. Selesai membereskan pakaian kise memutuskan untuk tidur dulu sebelum berkumpul lagi dengan yang lain toh perjalanan tadi cukup melelahkan sekali untuknya dan mungkin untuk yang lain juga.

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

Kise menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Merasa terganggu dengan ketukan pintu namun dirinya masih berusaha mengabaikannya tetapi ketukan itu masih terus saja dan akhirnya dengan malas kise bangun dan membukakan pintunya. Sosok midorima pun tampil didepannya.

"Oh ayolah midorimachi. Aku masih mengantuk. Ada apa ?"

"Ini sudah jam makan malam, semua sudah berkumpul lebih baik kau cuci muka dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya"

"Ah ya ya ya"

Kise mencuci mukanya dan mengganti bajunya kemudian pergi keruangan makan untuk bertemu dengan yang lainnya. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan midorima benar semua sudah berkumpul.

"Oi model dada rata lama sekali sih, kau itu kebo atau manusia susah sekali dibangunkan"

"Ahominechi ! Jangan bahas fisik orang sembarangan ! Dan aku bukan kebo tahu"

**CKRIS**

"Ryouta, daiki kalau masih berisik kalian bisa bercumbu dengan gunting ku dulu sebelum makan malam"

"Maaf akashi / seichi" ucap kise dan aomine bersamaan.

Selesai makan malam semua berkumpul disebuah ruangan sembari mengobrol dan bertukar cerita satu sama lain. Namun kise tidak fokus dengan cerita orang-orang disekitarnya. Ia hanya fokus pada snack-snack murasakibara yang begitu familiar untuknya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada murasakibara mengenai snack-snack itu.

"Ano murasakichi boleh aku bertanya"

"Silakan saja kise-chin"

"Ano snack-snack itu kau membelinya dimana ? Karena setahu ku snack itu hanya ada di prancis. Apa murasakichi abis dari prancis ?"

"Ah benarkah. Aku dapat ini dari aka-chin"

Kise mencari sosok yang murasakibara maksud dan begitu menemukannya ia menatap penuh dengan rasa curiga.

"Ada apa ryouta. Ada yang mau ditanyakan"

Semua menoleh ke arah kise yang masih menatap akashi dengan penuh kecurigaan. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan akashi, kise berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju kamarnya untuk memeriksa sesuatu.

Semua bingung dengan sikap kise barusan yang tiba-tiba pergi setelah menatap akashi dengan tatapan curiga dan setelah bertanya mengenai snack pada murasakibara.

"Ada apa dengan si dada rata itu, tiba-tiba pergi"

"Aomine-kun tidak sopan memanggil orang seperti itu, dan jangan mengejek fisik seseorang seenak mu"

"Dai-chan jahat dan mesum"

"Oke oke berhenti berceramahlah tetsu, satsuki"

"Kise-chin aneh sekali ya, apa aka-chin tahu kenapa dengan kise-chin"

"Aku tidak tahu, atushi. Dan aku pamit untuk kekamar duluan ya semua dan tetsuya nanti aku akan menemui mu"

"Baiklah sei"

Akashi meninggalkan ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sampai akhirnya ia mendengar teriakan absurd dari kamar kise.

"Kyaaaa snack ku hilang semua !"

Itulah teriakan absurd itu.

Kise keluar kamar dan mencari sosok yang ia yakin telah mencuri snacknya. Entah keberuntungan atau apa ia bertemu dengan sosok itu lebih cepat.

"Seichi ! Kau mencuri snack ku yah ?"

"Kau menuduh ku mencuri"

"Iya sangat menuduh karena murasakichi bilang ia dapat snack yang mirip dengan snack punya ku itu dari kau !"

"Ah mau ku adukan pada shintarou menganai snack mu itu"

"Adukan saja tapi kembalikan semua snack ku !"

"Kau bisa lihat snack mu itu sudah pada atushi"

"**SEICHI NO BAKA** !" Kise berteriak sampai semua orang mendengarnya dan berlarian keluar ruangan. Karena mendengar nama akashi dan juga baka. Tentu hal yang tragis pasti akan terjadi karena akashi pasti akan memberikan neraka pada orang yang mengatainya bodoh barusan.

Akashi hanya berjalan meninggalkan kise yang habis berteriak dan semua orang berlarian kearah kise.

"Kau kenapa kise-kun" tanya kuroko

"Iya kise-chin kenapa berteriak seperti itu" sambung murasakibara

Kise tidak menjawab pertanyaan kuroko dan murasakibara. Ia berbalik badan dan melihat sosok akashi yang semakin menjauh dan ia pun mengejarnya sambil berteriak "AKASHI SEIJUURO SINI KAU !". Akashi menengok kebelakang dan melihat kise berlari kearahnya dan ia pun berlari.

Kuroko hanya berdiri mematung melihat kejadian didepannya dan yang membuat dirinya kaget adalah akashi tersenyum setelah kise dengan asal memanggilnya dan tadi berteriak mengatai dirinya BAKA. Ini baru pertama kali kuroko melihat akashi seperti itu, biasanya akashi akan dengan senang hati melempar guntingnya pada siapapun yang asal memanggil namanya apalagi sampai mengatai dirinya. Baka. Hatinya dan dadanya terasa sakit dan sesak. Semua kesimpulan aneh memenuhi isi kepala kuroko saat ini.

Momoi dan aomine menyadari akan perasaan kuroko saat ini. Tapi ia pun masih kaget dengan pemandangan didepannya itu.

Kise masih terus mengejar akashi sampai akhirnya ia menyerah dan duduk sambil menangis.

"Hueeeeeee seichi jahat sekali. Itu kan coklat dari nee-chan yang dibelikan dari prancis. Aku belum mencicipinya. Hueeeeee seichi jahat"

Akashi tidak tahan menahan tawanya melihat kelakuan kise yang seperti anak kecil itu. Dia pun tertawa sebelum akhirnya ia menghampiri kise.

"Berhenti menangis seperti itu ryouta"

"Hueee tidak mau. Setelah mencuri snack kau malah mengetawai ku barusan, kau memang jahat seichi. Jahat sekali"

"Ini aku sisakan satu coklatnya untuk mu"

"Hueee tidak mau satu"

"Mau diambil atau ku berikan pada atushi"

"Hueee sini buat aku saja"

Kise mengambil coklatnya dan akashi mengelus surai keemasan kise lalu pergi meninggalkan kise.

Kise masih belum mencerna kejadian yang menyita banyak perhatian orang itu dan ia bahkan belum menyadari bahwa akashi tertawa dengan lepasnya karena ia menganggap akashi tertawa karena puas mengerjainya tanpa melihat bahwa akashi sangat bahagia dan terlebih sebelum pergi akashi mengelus rambutnya dengan pelan. Pikiran kise masih pada semua snack-snacknya yang dicuri akashi.

Kuroko tanpa banyak bicara berjalan menuju kamar akashi. Aomine, momoi, murasakibara, kembali keruangan untuk mengobrol bersama lagi. Midorima berjalan menghampiri kise.

"Kise"

"Midorimachi"

"Apa yang terjadi, huh ?"

"Seichi mencuri snack ku dan diberikan pada murasakichi"

"Snack. Jadi kau masih suka mengemil. Sebenarnya tidak masalah tapi akan jadi masalah bila berat badan mu naik dan alex meminta ku menyusun menu diet mu. Jadi keputusan akashi tadi aku dukung dan ku rasa akashi tidak salah dengan mencuri snack mu"

"Sudah sudah jangan ceramah lagi, aku masih sedih"

"Kise"

"Apa"

"Kenapa menghindari ku"

"Heh ?"

"Aku tidak akan mengulang pertanyaan yang sama"

"Aku tidak menghindari mu ko, kenapa berpikir seperti itu midorimachi ?"

"Tidak tahu. Hanya merasa seperti kau menghindari ku saja"

"Ah apa karena belum ku peluk dan cium" goda kise

"BAKA !"

"Jangan malu-malu ah midorimachi"

"Baka" midorima pergi meninggalkan kise dengan wajah yang memerah.

Kise pun menyusul midorima dan menggandengan tangannya dengan manja sembari terus menggoda midorima.

Kise dan midorima bergabung bersama yang lain. Dan semua menanyakan perihal kejadian tadi dan kise pun mulai cerita soal snack-snack tercintanya yan dicuri. Semua hanya tertawa mendengar cerita kise, ternyata model yang biasanya menjaga asupannya agar tubuhnya tetap terjaga malah suka mengemil tengah malam. Murasakibara dengan baik hati membagi coklat ke kise namun midorima mengambilnya dan tidak mengizinkan kise memakan coklat itu lagi karena ia sudah melihat kise memakan 1 bungkus coklat sebelumnya. Kise hanya menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal.

.

.

Akashi sedang asik membaca novelnya dikamar, sampai pintu kamarnya diketuk dan ia membukakan pintunya.

"Tetsuya"

"Sei, sedang apa ?"

"Membaca buku"

"Sei, kenapa dengan kise-kun tadi ?"

"Menanyakan ryouta. Kau kesini hanya untuk menanyakan ryouta, ku rasa itu tidak penting"

"Penting karena ku lihat kau tersenyum dengan semua perlakuan kise-kun yang mengatai mu baka. Bila aomine-kun atau yang lain pasti kau dengan senang hati melempar gunting mu itu"

"Jadi kau mau aku melempar gunting pada ryouta"

"Tidak. Aku hanya tanya kenapa dengan mu dan kise-kun saja"

"Ryouta membawa banyak snack dan aku mengambilnya lalu ku berikan pada atushi. Ryouta itu penggila snack dan kau tahu pekerjaannya bukan, itu akan mendatangkan masalah nanti untuknya"

"Kau peduli pada kise-kun"

"Bukan peduli hanya saja aku senang menjahilinya seperti itu. Kau cemburu tetsuya"

"Menurut mu"

"Wah wah wah tetsuya ku yang sedang cemburu terlihat manis sekali"

"Jangan menggoda ku seperti itu sei"

"Tidak menggoda ko, itu kenyataannya dan tidurlah disini tetsuya temani aku"

"Tidak mau"

Akashi hanya tersenyum dan memeluk tetsuyanya. Ya mungkin akashi tadi kelewatan sampai tetsuya nya merasa cemburu tapi tetsuya yang cemburu begitu manis dan menggemaskan dimata akashi.

.

.

.

Hari sudah hampir tengah malam dan kise kembali ke kamarnya namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kuroko ada di taman dekat kamarnya dan ia pun menghampiri kuroko.

"Kurokochi sedang apa malam-malam disini"

"Aku menunggu kise-kun"

"Kenapa tidak memanggil ku saja daripada menunggu ku sendirian disini, kurokochi"

"Tidak apa kise-kun"

"Ada hal yang mau kurokochi bicarakan pada ku ?"

"Iya ada hal yang mau ku bicarakan"

"Tentang apa ?"

"Tentang seijuuro-kun"

Kise mengambil tempat duduk di samping kuroko. Setelah kuroko bilang akan membahas mengenai akashi rasanya kise tahu alur pembicaraannya kemana. Keduanya belum sama sekali membuka suara untuk memulai topik itu. Keduanya masih menyelami pikiran masing-masing.

"Kise-kun menyukai sei ?" Kuroko memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya kurokochi. Aku menyukai seichi"

"Kau tahu kalau sei itu milik ku dan hanya milik ku seorang"

"Aku tahu"

"Lalu apa kise-kun berniat untuk merebut sei dari ku"

"Aku tidak akan merebut seichi dari kurokochi tapi aku akan membuat seichi menyukai ku dan memilih ku pada akhirnya nanti"

"Menyerahlah kise-kun itu percuma"

"Aku tidak akan menyerah kurokochi karena seichi itu milik ku"

"Kau salah kise-kun, sei akan tetap manjadi milik ku dan aku percaya itu"

Suasana menjadi tegang dan canggung. Baik kuroko dan kise keduanya serius dengan ucapan mereka. Kise bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk pundak kuroko sembari berkata " aku serius dengan yang ku katakan kurokochi dan maafkan aku". Lalu kise berjalan meninggalkan kuroko. Belum jauh kise berjalan kuroko berdiri dan memanggil kise. "Kise-kun maaf juga aku serius dengan ucapan aku dan maaf karena aku tidak akan mengalah kali ini". Setelah mengucapkan itu kuroko pun pergi dan kise hanya terdiam mematung mendengar perkataan kuroko barusan.

.

.

.

Tanpa kuroko dan kise sadari midorima berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bicara dan mendengar semua percapakan mereka. Hatinya terasa sakit dan dadanya terasa sesak. Sakit dan sesak karena sikap kise yang begitu sangat ingin memiliki akashi padahal dirinya selalu menunjukan hal yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sebenarnya menyukai dan mencintai kise dengan tulus. Midorima pun berbalik badan berniat meninggalkan tempat itu sampai ia menangkap sosok pemuda dibelakangnya dengan surai merahnya berdiri dengan wajah datarnya.

"Akashi"

**-Bersambung-**

**Huaah bisa juga curi-curi waktu buat nulis fic ini ditengah ujian dan tugas yang menyebalkan.**

**Untuk beberapa chap. Kedepan akan mulai perebutan akashi antara kise dan kuroko.**

**Minta review nya ya :)**


End file.
